The Circle
by Stylin'Fire
Summary: Callie's life fell apart the moment Evil killed her sister,leaving her young niece in her care. Now she's facing the fight of her life. With the help of her family, magic, werewolves and love, she might have a chance. Embry/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

J.K. Rowling once said: "We must try not to sink beneath our anguish... but battle on".

This had been Callie's mantra for the past two weeks.

She couldn't let the pain of her sister's death get to her, not right now at least. She had to keep running, if not for her own sake then for her two-year-old nieces'.

She continued driving up the winding road that would take her to Forks, Washington. Checking in her rear view mirror to make sure _he _wasn't following her, she found that she was still alone on the dark road.

Hearing a small movement from behind her, she looked into her rear view mirror once more to see her two-year-old niece shifting in her car seat, not once waking from her slumber. Little Brooklyn Avira had been quite the trooper throughout this unexpected trip. She hadn't questioned Callie when she awoke her from her slumber two weeks ago and put her in her car seat, where they began a long game of deceit. Taking an elongated trip from New York City, New York all the way to Forks, Washington. The many roads and stops should keep _him _busy for a while, at least hopefully.

Seeing the road that Callie knew would take her to her destination, she turned onto it and continued the journey.

After another hour of driving in absolute darkness and silence, she spotted the house that had been their destination for two weeks. The house itself was beautiful, a manor that was away from the hustle and bustle of the city, almost isolated by the woods surrounding it. From her understanding it sat on the exact line that divided Forks, Washington from La Push, Washington, which made the closest neighbor at least a mile away.

The red paint of the house stood out against the dark night, and seemed to almost invite travelers in. Callie pulled into the driveway and parked her red Ferrari behind a lime green mustang. She turned the car off and took the keys out of the ignition before opening the car door and stepping out into the misty August air. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she walked over to the other side of the car and opened the door, moved the front seat forward and reached in.

Carefully, she unbuckled Brook from her car seat and gently pulled her out of the car and into her arms as she remained in a deep sleep. Callie shut the door and started to walk towards the front door. When she reached it she hesitantly held up her hand and knocked twice.

Brook nuzzled her face into Callie's neck and took a deep breath as the door opened to reveal a slightly older woman. She took a long look at Callie and at the small child in her arms, taking in the bags that had taken a permanent home beneath Callie's gray eyes, and sighed quietly.

"Thank God you've finally made it, we've been expecting you for days," she said with relief evident in her voice as she motioned for Callie to come into the house.

She happily followed her into the warm house and let the front door shut behind her.


	2. The Power of the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that you might recognize. Some themes from the TV show _Charmed_ can be seen in this story, but that doesn't mean that I own them. I only own the plot, and the characters that you don't recognize.**

Normally, the story will not be written in first person, but in order for the reader to get a feel for the main character, I feel that this chapter being in first person helps.

Also, since this is my first time posting in about five years, I'm a little rusty, and I'm hoping to find an awesome Beta, so if you would like to help me with this, it would be amazing.

Please review with constructive criticism, I hope that with your help I can improve my writing!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: <em>The Power of the Past<em>**

I bet you're really confused right now, you're asking yourself: Who is this chick? What's going on?

Let me tell you about my childhood, and maybe you'll be able to understand what has led me to this point.

My name is Calida Bridgett Alexander, but I go by Callie. I turned eighteen not even three months ago, about a month before I graduated from high school. Originally, I'm from Sacramento, California, but for the last two years I had been living in New York City with my older sister, Kendra. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

I lived a good life, my father started a chain of five star hotels that were doing really well, and once Kendra and I were old enough, we would take over the business. Although in all intents and purposes, my family was beyond wealthy, we didn't let it change us. We lived in a moderately sized house in a nice suburban neighborhood; I attended public school and so on. The only thing that really showed that we were wealthy was the fact that we drove nice cars. I for one got a fire engine red Ferrari for my sixteenth birthday.

I've always known that my family was different. I knew that my mom and her sister, my Aunt Gina, had some sort of magical powers. My mom would have these visions about the future, which made it hard for Kendra and I to rebel, and she was able to look into people's auras. This allowed her to know the soul of the person. Aunt Gina could move things with her mind. It was actually because of her powers that Aunt Gina's husband left her and her two kids. My father knew about my mom's powers, and he accepted them.

I had been born with powers of my own, as had my sister and two cousins. Our powers hadn't really started to grow until we hit puberty, meaning that we all had powers, but we didn't have their full potential until we hit puberty.

My powers were always a little crazy. I had inherited telekinesis from my aunt, which drove my mother crazy. As a child I would accidentally make things move when I was feeling a particularly strong emotion, but I didn't get to control my ability until I hit puberty. As if puberty wasn't already difficult enough.

Kendra's power was a bit more difficult to hide. She could become invisible, which sounds amazing, but it had its drawbacks. She tended to become invisible at the most inopportune moments, but we won't get into that.

Aria, one of my cousins, like my mother, had premonitions. As a child she would get them randomly, but now that she's older she is able to get them if she tries hard enough. Demi, my other cousin and Aria's younger sister, could heal herself when she was little, and when she hit puberty she learned how to heal others.

It was around the time that I got my powers that my mother and Aunt Gina sat us all down and gave us a long talk, mainly about what having these types of powers meant.

They explained that since we had all gotten our full powers, we would be bigger targets for the forces of evil.

"_You guys know that the only thing Evil ever truly wants is to kill all the Good in the world. Since you guys are good witches with very strong powers, you will be a magnet of sorts for evil, because killing a strong witch like yourselves would bring them glory in the underworld," my mother explained darkly._

"_Not to mention the Alexander witches have never been on good terms with Evil, given that the ones that are brave enough to face us, end up a pile of dust," Aunt Gina explained smugly. My mom rolled her eyes, but I could see that she was trying to fight a smile from emerging on her face._

"_This means that we will have to train you, teach you how to use your powers to your fullest potential. Since Aria and Demi have more passive powers, we'll teach you guys how to excel at hand-to-hand combat," my mom continued._

And we were trained. Although it took a lot of time and energy, we all eventually got in complete control of our powers, so when the forces of evil, mainly demons and warlocks, came knocking on our door, we were always ready.

This is something that Kendra and I really bonded over. I think this was mainly because we were always together when a demon or warlock decided to attack. It made us learn to work together and it brought us closer than we ever thought possible, we became each others best friends. You actually couldn't tell that Kendra and I were sister's just by looking at us, our physical looks couldn't have been more different. I had the fire red hair that I inherited from my mother, while Kendra had black hair that she got from our father. The only thing we shared was our mother's blue-gray eyes and pale skin. That's where the similarities ended though.

When I was fifteen Kendra became pregnant with her daughter, Brook, my parent's were livid. Kendra had just turned nineteen and she was pregnant, not to mention she wouldn't tell us who the father was! This especially hurt me because I thought we told each other everything. Eventually, my parents accepted it and even became excited at the thought that they would be grandparents.

It was about a month after that that Kendra and I went to visit my cousins Demi and Aria up in Washington, we hadn't seen each other in years. But something weird happened after the taxi dropped Kendra and I off at their house and we all went in for a big group hug.

The minute our arms all wrapped each other it felt as if a spark had shot through us and this bright white glow began to emit from our bodies. I also felt a small tingle on my left wrist, but I was too overwhelmed by what was going on to care.

When my Aunt Gina walked out and saw us all covered in a bright white light, her eyes widened and she placed her hand over her heart.

All she was able to mutter was: "The Circle."

We were all confused by what she had said, but she ushered us into the house and up to the attic where she had the family's Book of Shadows. That's when she sat us down and read us the prophecy that a powerful witch had made during the Salem Witch Trials, as she was being burnt at the stake:

_Four defender's of mankind will unite,_

_Made of the same blood,_

_Bathed in the element's white light._

_Water will bear Spirit,_

_And Spirit will carry Water within,_

_Earth will heal the past,_

_Air will protect the four in the present,_

_Fire will fight for the future of Spirit._

_Together they make the Circle,_

_Bound by Blood and Magic._

"This prophecy was made many years ago, about our family. The only part that has been deciphered over the years is that it applies to our family. Our surname, Alexander means 'defenders of mankind'. What could also be deciphered was that they would each have the power over one of the four elements: Water, Earth, Wind, and Fire, and when Water eventually has a child of her own, the element of Spirit will be born."

"What about the rest of it?" I asked.

"We're not sure, only time will tell," Aunt Gina explained.

"What does this mean?" Aria asked her mother.

"It means that the age of the prophecy is finally upon us. You four were bathed in the white light of the elements, you are the personification of the elements!" Aunt Gina exclaimed.

Kendra, always the level headed one of us asked: "Then what are our elements?"

Her eyes seemed to light up when she saw Demi tuck a piece of hair behind her ear with her left hand.

"Look at your left wrist," she commanded.

Curious, I did as she asked and gasped at what I saw. Apparently that tingling that I had felt while I was bathed in the white light had been something after all. On the inside of my left wrist sat a fire engine red pentagram. I heard gasps from around the room and I tore my eyes away from my wrist and saw that upon each of our wrists lay a pentagram, just in different colors.

"Have any of you ever wondered why you were given the name you were given?" she asked us.

We all shook our heads, no. Although I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the fact that my mother had given me the name 'Calida', I mean, that name is just an invitation for bullies to come beat you up.

"On the day that Kendra was born your mother had a premonition. She saw four figures bathed in white lights, each with a pentagram of a different color adjourning their wrists. She didn't see your faces exactly, but she always told me she had a feeling that they would be our children. What she did get a good look at were your auras, and with that we were able to name you guys with your element. So when each of you were born, your mother would look at your aura and tell us which element she thought you would be," Aunt Gina continued.

"Of course, we weren't completely sure that you guys would end up being the personification of the elements, but each of your auras seemed to fit one of the elements so well that we couldn't help ourselves, call it wishful thinking."

"Demi, When Anna looked at you she saw the soul of a reliable, patient, balanced and harmonious individual, all qualities associated with the Earth, which is why I named you Demetria. Demetria means: loves the Earth, and your middle name, Ginette, means Earth workers. Demi, you personify the element of Earth," Aunt Gina explained as we all took a quick look at Demi's emerald green pentagram.

"Aria when Anna looked at you she saw a loving, intellectual, and a very accepting soul, which are the qualities of Air. That's why I named you Aria, which literally means: Air. Your middle name is Rain, for obvious reasons. Aria, this means that you are the personification of Air," she continued as we once again, all glanced at Aria's wrist, only to see a bright yellow pentagram.

"Kendra, when your mother looked at you she saw a sensitive and nurturing soul, both qualities that exemplify Water. She named you Kendra because it means 'water baby' and she gave you the middle name Lynna because it means waterfall. You are Water, and when you have a child, they will become Spirit and complete the circle," Aunt Gina smiled at a wide-eyed Kendra and her dark blue pentagram.

"And you, Callie, when your mother looked at you she saw a soul filled with warmth, courage, enthusiasm and adventure. She gave you the name Callida because it means hot, and she made your middle name that of an Irish Fire Goddess named Bridgett. You are Fire, feisty and forever burning," she said, motioning to my red pentagram.

"What does this mean?" Kendra asked in a soft voice, still stunned by the appearance of the pentagram on her wrist.

Aunt Gina's expression become a bit worried, "It means that you are in grave danger."

"What? Why?" I asked quickly.

"As you know, you are already wanted by many forces of evil, with this new development, you are even more coveted."

"So what do we do?" Aria asked, always level headed in these types of situations.

"We train you," she answered simply.

"What are our powers?" Demi asked excitedly.

"My guess is that your powers are based in your element. We won't know for sure until they manifest themselves. But as we wait I will train you, and Anna will train Kendra and Callie," Aunt Gina explained.

However, Aunt Gina or my mom wouldn't get a chance to train Kendra's powers, or mine for that matter, because a few months after we got home everything seemed to go to hell.

It all started a few months after my sixteenth birthday.

My parents and I were driving back from a charity even that my mother supported religiously, when out of nowhere a car came flying at us. I remember shutting my eyes and bracing for the impact when I heard a deafening crunch and felt cool air on my face.

After a few seconds I opened my eyes and found myself standing on the side of the road, about twenty feet from my parent's totaled car. I screamed and ran to the car trying to see if I could reach them, as I got closer the flames surrounding the vehicle seemed to magically go out, but I barely registered it. Once I got close enough to the car I realized that it was too late, they had died instantly.

The next few weeks were a blur. When I told Aunt Gina what I remembered, she explained to me that in my time of need, two of my powers had manifested themselves. My first power was teleportation, which Aunt Gina assumed all of us would get. It's what got me out of the car only seconds before it crashed.

The second power was control over fire; the reason that the flames around my parent's car magically disappeared.

I had never felt so guilty in my entire life. What good were my powers if I couldn't save the people that I loved? My conclusion: they weren't. So I told Aunt Gina that I didn't want her to train me because I would never use them again.

A month after the accident, little Brooklyn was born, and things seemed to be looking up for Kendra and I. But when Brook was three months old a man came to our house, one that Kendra seemed to know very well.

I later found out that it was the man that had fathered her child, the one she wouldn't tell me about. Apparently she got drunk one night while she was still going to college in New York, and she slept with him, in the morning he was gone. So when he showed up at our door Kendra was more than surprised.

"How did you find me?" she asked him as he stood in the doorway.

He smiled cynically, "I've always known where you were, I was just waiting for the brat to be born so that I could take her."

"W-what?" Kendra asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"You think I didn't know about you and your little circle of Elemental witches? You think I didn't know about the prophecy? Please! I've spent centuries waiting for you so that I could father your child and take her!"

"C-centuries? W-what are y-you?" she asked him, her voice growing louder.

"Let's just say that if you are the personification of water, then I'm the personification of Evil."

"Why do you want her?" she demanded.

"If you live long enough, you might find out," he whispered in her ear.

I felt the blood roaring in my veins as my fury built. I felt the fire coursing through my veins as I narrowed my eyes at him. I suddenly felt warmth on my right hand and I glanced down at it. I was surprised to find a perfect ball of fire sitting in the palm of my hands. Without thinking I threw it at him and it hit him in the chest, sending him flying into the wall behind him.

Kendra looked at me in surprise for a moment before running to me and grabbing my wrist, dragging me to Brook's bedroom. She picked Brook up and pulled me a bit closer to her, and suddenly I felt like cool water was covering me, and I shut my eyes. When I opened them a few seconds later I found myself standing outside of my Uncle Steve's house.

"What happened?" I asked Kendra.

"I've been practicing teleportation," she answered as we walked to the front door.

"Why are we here?" I questioned as I hurried to keep up with her long strides.

"Uncle Steve will help us. We'll tell him we feel like someone is after us and we need a place to stay."

I knew Uncle Steve was a good option. He was my dad's best friend and until Kendra and I had the college degrees needed, he was running my dad's business.

From there things seemed to settle down, we got an apartment and got our cars and personal belongings to New York, Kendra started her college classes back up, while I was enrolled in a local school. We hadn't heard from _him_ since the confrontation, and things seemed to be looking up once more, but one dark night, that all changed.


	3. Welcome to the Manor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters.**

This chapter is shorter, but it's needed to set up who the OC characters are in the story.

I promise that Embry will make an appearance soon!

Also, Character Information is on my profile, there's a link for you to go to so that you can see what the characters look like and so on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two: Welcome to the Manor<strong>_

"Demi! Aria! Your cousin is finally here!"

Callie heard a commotion coming from upstairs as two women appeared at the top of the stairs, large smiles on their faces. They looked like they were about to scream, but one pointed look from their mother quickly deterred that. They ran down the stairs, reaching their mother, a slumbering Brook and a very tired, yet alert Callie in a matter or seconds.

"Thank God you're here! I've been having visions of you coming for two and a half weeks!" the blonde one said in an excited whisper.

"You have no idea how good it is to be here," Callie answered her with a relieved sigh.

"Do you think you lost _him_?" the brunette questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I think so, he was following me for a little while, but after I made it through Jersey, I couldn't sense him at all. But I had to be cautious. I took the long route here, leaving pieces of clothing in hotels all over the country. I think that will keep him busy, at least for a little while," Callie answered.

"We're just happy the two of you are finally here," the older woman, who happened to be Callie's aunt, commented.

"Me too, I don't know how much longer I could have gone on like that. I haven't slept in what feels like a century!" Callie answered with a humorless laugh.

"Well, you should get little Brook and yourself settled. Do you have belongings in your car?" Aunt Gina asked.

"Yeah, I have our suitcases and a few boxes in the trunk."

"We'll go get them for you," Demi told Callie kindly, an understanding smile gracing her soft features. She stuck her hand out to receive her car keys, which Callie happily handed over. Callie watched for a second as Demi and Aria walked out of the front door and towards her car before she directed her attention back to her aunt.

"Why don't you go sit in the living room for a few minutes while the girls get your stuff?" she offered.

Callie nodded her head and slowly walked over to the living room, shifting Brook in her arms slightly so that she could continue to slumber peacefully. She was instantly drawn to five pictures that hung on the wall. She felt a small smile grace her lips as she took the few steps needed to be standing right in front of them.

Four of the picture frames held four different senior pictures, the last held a picture of four girls.

The first senior picture was Aria's. On the black frame that held it, her name was engraved in silver: Aria Rain Alexander. Callie looked at her smiling face and couldn't help the smile that graced her lips because of it. Aria's straight blonde hair fell over her shoulders in the picture, her bright gray eyes shining with happiness. Her smile was large, but it was gentle. This picture completely fit Aria, in both her beautiful looks, and her beautifully gentle personality as well.

After spending a few more moments looking at Aria's picture, Callie moved on to the next one. This one as engraved with: Demetria Ginette Alexander. After looking at it for no longer than five seconds, she could tell that this picture showed the true colors of Demi. Her dark brown hair was hanging down her back as her bright green eyes sparkled in mischief. Although her eyes spoke of mischief, her smile spoke of her kindness.

The next picture had: Calida Bridgett Alexander engraved on the frame, and Callie couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes at the use of her full name. No matter how many times she insisted on being called 'Callie' someone always had to go against that wish and call her Calida.

The picture was actually fairly recent, since she had only graduated from high school about two months ago. Her dark red hair was in loose waves, as her light blue, almost grey eyes seemed to be looking past the camera lens. Her milky white skin had a light blush gracing her cheeks, adding some color to her face.

She tore her eyes away from the picture that had been taken before everything went wrong, and moved on to the last senior picture. This one nearly broke her heart, and she had to fight to keep the tears that had gathered in her eyes from falling.

Kendra Lynna Alexander was engraved on the black picture frame that held a picture of Callie's big sister. The only thing they had in common aside from their pasty complexion was their light blue, almost grey eyes. That is where the similarities ended though. Kendra had luxurious black hair that was always perfectly straight, and a coy smile that seemed to draw people in. She was absolutely beautiful, both inside and out.

Callie took her attention off of the pictures for a moment and looked down at the beautiful little girl that was asleep in her arms. She had her mother's black hair and blue-grey eyes. Callie knew that when she grew up, she would be the spitting image of her mother, and for that, she couldn't help but to feel grateful.

Callie still remembered the day that she was born and Kendra asked her to be Brooklyn's God Mother. She had been so happy, and at only sixteen she didn't understand the complete implications of her role. If something was to happen to Kendra, and she died, Callie would have to raise Brook. Callie remembered that when Kendra told her about it, at the time the very idea of Kendra dying seemed laughable, so she didn't really think about it.

"_Do you know what being her God Mother means?" Kendra asked Callie softly as she stared lovingly at the bundle in her arms._

"_Do we have to talk about this now?" Callie whined._

_Kendra's eyes lifted from the baby in her arms to stare at Callie, "You need to know what it means Callie," she told her firmly._

_Callie simply nodded her head up and down and waited for her to continue._

"_If I die, I want you to look after Brook. Raise her as your own. If she calls you 'mom' let her, please. I won't mind, I will know that you will tell her about me, but if she sees you as a mother figure, she will be better off."_

"_Kendra…" she started but couldn't seem to finish her thought._

"_Promise me Callie," she pleaded._

_After a few seconds she conceded, "I promise."_

_Kendra smiled at her warmly and turned her attention back to the baby in her arms._

"_Look at her wrist," Kendra told her with a smile._

_Curiously, she looked down at Brook's left wrist and saw a small purple pentagram outlined in dark blue._

"_The prophecy," she breathed._

_Kendra nodded her head as she continued to smile at her._

"_The Circle is complete," she whispered._

It wasn't until she died and Uncle Steve told her that she was Brook's legal guardian that the full magnitude of not only her role in Brook's life, but the prophecy as well seemed to be understood.

She tore her eyes away from the sleeping child in her arms and instead focused on the last picture. In it all four of them, they stood with their arms around each others shoulders, laughing. It was taken two years ago so they all looked younger, they all looked so happy. All of them looked so different in comparison to each other, but something seemed to tie them all together. Demi and Aria were on the left, laughing at some joke only the sisters knew, while Kendra and Callie were on the right, laughing at their cousins.

That was the last time they were all together. From what Callie could remember, it was also the last time that she remembered really being happy. But now was not the time to dwell on such things. She tore her eyes away from the pictures once more and walked over to the couches in the middle of the room.

Taking a seat she leaned back and let out a soft sigh.

"We put your things in the room you normally stay in, and since we didn't know if Brook would want to sleep by herself, we put her things in your room as well," Aria told her as she entered the room, Demi and Aunt Gina following behind her.

They all took seats in variously places across the room and looked at Callie expectantly.

Letting out a tired sigh she asked: "What?"

"What happened?" Demi demanded.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and let me know what your thoughts are.<strong>

**I welcome constructive criticism!**


	4. Show and Tell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Debating on whether or not to continue this story, no one seems that interested.

Anyway, this is the last chapter that sets up the story, next one will be a major meeting!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Three: Show and Tell<em>**

_"What happened?" Demi demanded._

"You know what happened!" Callie whisper shouted.

She let out an aggravated sigh before continuing, "I meant, what happened that night?"

Callie felt her heart clench at the thought of that night, the night that it all started to fall apart and she was forced to flee with her niece in tow.

"He came to the apartment, I don't know how he found us, last he had seen us was a few months after Mom and Dad's funeral in California, and that was two years ago. But he found us. I woke up at about one in the morning to loud banging on the door. I got out of bed and watched as Kendra answered the door from my bedroom," she began, feeling the tears well in her eyes once more.

Taking a deep breath she continued, "he pushed Kendra away from the door and pushed himself in. I ran to go help but he saw me coming and grabbed me, picking me up and throwing me into the kitchen wall. I hit my head so I was a bit dazed but once my brain was thinking clearly again I saw him cornering Kendra, demanding that she hand over Brooklyn. Since his back was to me I took the opportunity to run and jump on his back. I wrapped my hands around his neck and tried to choke him, or at least to cut off enough of his oxygen supply that he would pass out."

She took another deep breath, "but he was so much stronger than before, he picked me up and threw me to the floor. I heard Kendra screaming and saw her running at him. I was about to charge at him again when Kendra yelled at me to go get Brooklyn. I hesitated but finally listened to her. I ran to Brook's room and I shut the door behind me and locked it. But I could still hear the commotion that was taking place just outside of the room," Callie managed to choke out, tears falling freely from her eyes.

"Why didn't you guys use your powers?" Aria asked.

"I knew Kendra was trying to use hers, but every time she did something he would brush it off. He was too strong!" she explained, her voice cracking with emotion.

"Why didn't you use yours? Yours are more offensive," Demi questioned.

"I don't know what happened! I just couldn't seem to get them to work! That's why I was running at him and jumping on him, I couldn't seem to get them to work!" she defended herself.

"We'll talk more about that later, please continue with your story Callie," Aunt Gina cut in.

Callie gave her a grateful smile as she picked up where she had left off, "before I knew it, Kendra was being thrown through Brook's door. When she landed on the floor I saw how bad of shape she was in, she was bloody and bruised, she looked so helpless. I ran to her side and she told me to get Brook away from this and that she loved me. I finally agreed and started to walk towards where I had placed Brook. He walked into the room and smiled at me maniacally before turning his attention back to Kendra. What really scared me was now he had a knife in his hand."

Callie let out a sob as she got towards the end of her story, "I watched in horror as he stabbed her in the stomach, and I knew she was dead, and I knew what I had to do, I think that's why my power of teleportation was able to work. I teleported Brook and I out of the apartment and to Uncle Steve's house."

"Uncle Steve?" Demi asked in confusion.

"He's the one that had been watching out for Kendra and I since our parents had died. He was my dad's right hand man for the company. He even knows on some level that we aren't normal. He doesn't question anything we tell him really, we kind of have an unspoken agreement: keep it on a need to know basis. I told him that Kendra had been killed and I was scared for my life. He got some of his men to go get our suitcases and my car. He also retrieved Kendra's body and we were able to have it buried the next day."

"Then what happened?" Aunt Gina asked.

"The night of Kendra's funeral he somehow got into the hotel room that Brook and I were staying in and he tried to get me to give him Brook. When I refused he tried to stab me, but I was able to dodge him enough to grab Brook and our suitcases and teleport to my car. From there it was a chase through New York, but after we got out of Jersey, he was off my tail," she continued.

"I called Uncle Steve while I was driving and told him that the same man that had killed Kendra was after Brook and I, and that I was going somewhere safe. He told me that he would wire me some money and send the rest of my belongings to where I ended up. Speaking of that, I need to call him tonight and let him know I'm here."

After her story was finished they sat in silence for a few minutes, before finally Aunt Gina broke it.

"How has Brooklyn been handling this?" she questioned.

She glanced down at the sleeping child in her arms and felt her heart break for her.

"She kept asking for Mommy for the first week, but by the second she seemed to know that we were in trouble so I was taking her away. I don't know how to tell her that her Mom's dead. I've just been telling her that her Mommy can't be here right now," she answered with a sad sigh.

"That's really all you can do for now, I'll find a way to break it to her gently," Aunt Gina reassured me.

Callie nodded her head silently, feeling her tears start to dry up and instead be replaced with exhaustion.

"Why don't you go to bed? You can sleep as late as you want tomorrow, you look like you need it," Aunt Gina suggested.

"Sleep sounds heavenly right now, but what about Brook tomorrow? Who is going to watch her?" she asked.

"Well, Demi and Aria have classes and I have to go to work at the hospital, so I'll drop her off at a friend's house," Aunt Gina suggested once more.

"Are you sure we should be leaving her with a stranger?" Callie asked skeptically.

"I'm positive that it will be fine, Emily watches her niece Claire who is Brook's age, about five years old I think, so it might help her a bit."

Callie must have still looked unconvinced because she smiled at her warmly, "I'll leave directions to the house in the kitchen so that once you're awake and ready you can go pick her up."

Feeling a bit better about the situation, she nodded her head and stood up from the couch. She gave them each a carefully hug, mindful of the sleeping child in her arms before she head upstairs and got ready to have her first full night of sleep in days.

She placed Brook on one side of the queen-sized bed and tucked her in gently as she continued to sleep peacefully. As Callie watched her sleep she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the familiar number. After a few rings he answered.

"Hello?" a deep voice asked.

"Hi Steve, it's Callie," she told him quietly, mindful of the sleeping child only a few feet away from her.

"Callie! Thank God you're okay! Where are you?" he asked quickly.

"I'm with my aunt, my mom's sister, the one in Washington," she stated in a questioning voice, making sure he knew who she was talking about.

"Gina?" he clarified.

"That's the one," she replied.

"Good, so you're safe?"

"Yes, we're fine, don't worry about us," she told him seriously.

He let out a sigh of his own, "I can't help but to worry for you guys, you know that I consider you to be family."

Callie felt a small smile grace her lips at his words, "I know, I just don't want you to feel like we're taking advantage of you."

"You know I would never feel like that."

"I know, but it's still hard not to feel that way. Anyway, thank you so much for all that you've done for me, and for my family. Without you, my father's business would have crashed to the ground after he died," she told him sincerely.

"You know it's not problem at all. It was my job before everything happened; now I just do a bit more. And I know that once everything settles down and you get your degree in business, I'll be handing it over to you."

"Just because I'll take over one day doesn't mean I won't need someone to guide me," she reminded him.

"I know. Anyway, do you need me to send you anything?"

"Could you go into the apartment and pack up whatever is left and send it here?"

"That I can do, I'll get that done by next week. Does that sound okay to you?" he asked.

"That sounds perfect. Thank you again Uncle Steve, I don't know what I would have done without you."

"It's no problem Callie. I'll be sure to also keep you posted on what's going on with the business."

"Thanks Steve."

"You're welcome. Now get some sleep, I know you're tired!"

"I will. Bye."

"Bye Callie."

She hung up the phone and continued her nightly routine of getting ready for bed. Once she was changed into her pajamas and the lights were out she lay down on the soft bed, and once her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Next chapter has Embry in it. Please review!<p> 


	5. Finally

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine.**

And here is the chapter you have all been waiting for: Embry is introduced!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Four: Finally<em>**

Embry was thanking God that it was Friday.

It was the one day that he got off from work early. He worked with Sam, Jared, Quil, Paul, and Seth as a car mechanic at a shop that they had opened themselves. Sam technically was the boss, but that's only because he had to do all of the paperwork for the shop.

Embry loved working at the shop, he got paid well because the people from Forks would come to them because they did a better job and they charged less than the shops up in Forks. What he did not love about working in the shop was that aside from Seth, he was the only guy working there without an imprint. There were other guys in the pack that hadn't imprinted yet, but they were still pretty young. Embry was twenty, almost twenty-one and he had yet to find his imprint.

Jake had left with his imprint, Nessie, and her family about a year ago. Leah and Seth stayed in La Push while he went traveling the world with the Bloodsuckers, mainly for their mother's sake. They technically weren't part of the pack, but they did do their fair share of rounds. They just didn't have to listen to Sam completely, but they were still able to be apart of the pack.

Sam and Emily had been married for about a year and a half and from what Sam had told the pack, they were trying for a baby. Paul and Jacob's sister Rachel are currently engaged and want to be married within the next year, they just have to get the motivation to plan the wedding. Jared and Kim are basically in the same boat as Paul and Rachel.

Anyway, like any other Friday when Embry got off of work early he went over to Sam and Emily's house to see what she had made for the pack to eat. He parked his beat up truck in their drive way and got out, heading to the front door. He didn't even bother to knock on the door; he simply opened it and let himself in.

"Uncle Embry!" a high-pitched voice screamed as he felt a weight throw itself at his legs. He looked down to see Claire, Quil's five-year-old imprint smiling at him widely.

"Claire Bear!" Embry cheered as he lifted her up into his strong arms and spun her around as she giggled loudly into his ear. After a few seconds he set her back on the ground and followed her into the kitchen.

"Hello Embry," Emily greeted him, giving him a large smile that seemed to only show on one half of her face.

"Hey Emily, whatcha making?" he asked casually.

"Muffins."

"Sweet!"

"Uncle Embry!" Claire called.

"Yes Claire Bear?" he called back to her.

"Have you seen the baby?" she asked excitedly.

Embry felt his eyebrows rise slightly.

"No…" he trailed off. He looked at where Claire was standing to see a little girl, no older than two sitting on the floor playing with blocks. Embry looked over to Emily for an explanation.

"That's Brooklyn Alexander," Emily stated.

"And she is here because…" he started for her, hoping to get her to elaborate. She sighed and rolled her eyes at him before placing a tray into the oven. She then turned and motioned for him to take a seat at the kitchen table.

She sat down across from him and made sure that she could still see the child she had called Brooklyn.

"You know Gina Alexander, she's a Doctor at Forks hospital. She's the one that Collin went to see after he ran into that tree and broke his leg, and she reset it for him so it would heal properly."

"Oh yeah, I remember her. But isn't she a bit old to be having a kid that doesn't look older than two?"

She slapped his arm lightly, most likely hurting herself more than she could hurt him, "It's not polite to comment on a woman's age!" she scolded.

Embry rolled his eyes at her, "Anyway, why is she here?"

"Brooklyn is actually her niece's niece who got in last night and needed to sleep in. So, since Gina has watched Claire on occasion, she asked if I could return the favor and watch her great niece."

"That's a bit confusing," he deadpanned.

"I know, but from what I can gather, Brooklyn's mother passed away a few weeks ago and is now in the care of her aunt, who is currently staying with Gina. Does that clear it up?" she asked in a whisper, making sure that the children couldn't hear her.

"Yes, and why are we whispering?" Embry asked in a whisper as well, teasing her lightly. She gave him a stern look before continuing.

"Because Brooklyn doesn't understand that her mother has passed away and I don't know about you, but I don't want to be the one that has to explain that to her," Emily explained.

Embry shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in the chair, "She's a cute kid," he commented as he glanced over at Brooklyn as she sat quietly, playing with her blocks as Claire colored in her coloring book next to her.

"She is, and she's really sweet. She's still learning to talk, and she can only say a few things, but she's just the sweetest thing in the world," Emily said as she watched the little girl wistfully.

"Don't worry Em, you'll have a baby of your own soon enough," Embry told her confidently. He knew from Sam just how much Emily wanted a baby, and the wait was killing her.

"I hope so. I know Sam is dying to be a father, and I just can't wait to be a mother," she confided in him.

"It'll happen, don't worry about it."

Emily let out a sigh before turning her attention back to Embry, a slightly evil glint in her eyes.

Embry let out a soft groan, knowing exactly where this was going.

"So Embry, have you found a girl to date yet?" she asked teasingly.

"No Emily, you know I don't want to date someone seriously."

"Why not Embry? You need to live your life!"

"Because I don't want to fall in love with someone and then find my imprint! I don't want to hurt someone like that."

"But you can't put your life on hold forever Embry," Emily chided softly.

"I know, and I'm not. I go on dates, but I keep it casual, nothing serious," he told her.

"You will find her one day Embry, I just know it," she assured him as she placed her hand on his arm and smiled at him warmly.

"I hope you're right," he said softly.

He honestly did want to imprint. He was tired of seeing all of his friends with the intense connection that was imprinting. He wanted that for himself. He wanted to be able to love something so intensely that they were his world. He was tired of waiting for her, he wanted her, and he wanted her now.

After a few seconds of silence the timer on the oven went off and Emily stood up from the table and walked over to take them out. As she did that Embry watched Brooklyn play with her blocks, she was a cute kid he had to admit. She had straight dark brown hair and blue-gray eyes.

He stood up and walked over to the little girls and sat on the floor. Brooklyn looked up at him with her big eyes, as she tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Hi Brooklyn, my name is Embry," he introduced himself in a happy voice.

She continued to look at him before she answered with a quiet, "Hi."

Embry smiled at her and she continued to look at him in wonder. Her silence was slightly unnerving to Embry, he was about to ask Emily why she was acting like this when suddenly, her face lit up in a beautiful little smile.

"Embee nice," she stated, her smile still plastered on her face.

"I think Brookie's nice too," he told her, giving her a nickname he thought that she would like. He suddenly felt his heart constrict as he watched her. He felt this need to protect her, she seemed so small and fragile, so easily breakable.

"Play?" she asked hopefully.

He just couldn't say no to her, "Of course!" he answered her.

For the next half hour they played with blocks, Embry getting her to laugh as he 'accidentally' knocked his towers over.

As Brooklyn and Embry were playing, the doorbell rang.

Emily glanced at the clock above the stove, "That should be Brooklyn's aunt."

Emily then walked to the front door and let Brooklyn's aunt into the house, leading her to the kitchen so that she could retrieve her niece.

"I made muffins, would you like to take some home with you?" Emily's voice asked from the doorway.

Embry pouted at Brooklyn, and she pouted at him, knowing that she would have to be leaving soon.

"No, that's okay, I'm sure you made it for your family," a very sweet voice said. At the sound of her voice the hair on Embry's arms stood up and he felt his breath catch in his throat.

"It's no problem at all, I've actually already packed a few of them for you," Emily explained as she walked into the kitchen a pair of light footsteps following behind her.

"Oh, well in that case, we would love some muffins, thank you so much," the beautiful voice, continued.

"It's no problem at all! As you can see, Brooklyn had a fun time playing," Emily stated as she busied herself in the kitchen, getting the muffins that she had promised together.

"That's Embry, he's a friend of the family," she explained.

"It's nice to meet you," her alluring voice said and he couldn't fight it, he had to look up at her.

The second her blue-gray eyes met his dark brown ones he felt his world shift and fall back into place. She was his everything; he would do anything to make her happy.

Callie's reaction was very similar; she was just overwhelmed with not only how large this man was, but how attractive he was as well. Her heart seemed to flutter like a humming birds wings in her chest as she stared into his brown eyes.

"What's your name?" he demanded, needing to know the name of his angel, the name of his imprint.

Her eyebrows drew together, her concentration being pulled away from her thoughts, "Callie."

Embry felt a smile spread across his face, "It's nice to meet you Callie, welcome to La Push," he told her, the smile on his face not wavering for even a second.

"Thank you," she said shyly, as she tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. That was when Embry actually got a chance to really look at her and take in her beauty.

Her skin was blemish free and pale, her cheeks holding a light pink tinge that he could tell was completely natural. Her fiery red waves fell down her back like a molten waterfall, complementing her pale complexion. Her nose was small and straight, and her lips were a light pink, the bottom lip was just a little bit smaller than the top, begging him to nibble on it. And her eyes were the most beautiful color he had ever seen. They were a mix between blue and gray, the eyes that she shared with her niece that he had been looking into not thirty minutes ago, but they held a spark that was distinctly her own.

His trance was broken by a little voice, "Lee!"

Callie's eyes broke contact with Embry's and he felt his heart fall. He wanted to continue to look into her eyes for the rest of his life.

"Hey Brooks," she said quietly as she took a step closer to her niece. Brooklyn lifted her arms in the air, wanting to be held, and Callie complied, lifting the small child into her arms easily.

"Love Lee," Brooklyn said into Callie's neck as Callie clutched the child in her arms tightly. Embry could see pain in her beautiful eyes and he wanted, no, he needed to get rid of it.

"Love you too Brooks," she whispered quietly. She turned her attention to Emily then, "Thank you again for watching her, I really needed some sleep after the week that I've had."

"It was no problem at all, she is such a sweet little girl. I wouldn't mind watching her in the future," Emily exclaimed.

"I might have to take you up on that in the future," Callie said with a small smile.

"Well, here are your muffins," Emily said as she handed Callie a bag of muffins.

"Thank you for these, they smell amazing," Callie said sweetly, and Embry felt his heart swell.

"No problem, I love to bake!"

"Home?" Brooklyn's little voice called.

"I think that's my cue to leave," Callie said with another small smile.

"I'll walk you to your car," Embry told her eagerly.

"Okay."

They started to walk towards the front door when Callie called over her shoulder, "Thanks again Emily!"

Callie, Embry and Brooklyn walked out of the house and Embry looked up and felt his jaw drop as he saw her car. A fire engine red Ferrari, she had to be loaded. He pushed that thought out of his mind and opened the passenger side door for her and slid the seat forward so that she could place Brooklyn in her car seat.

"Bye Brookie!" he called to her once Callie had her settled in.

"Bye Embee!" she called back with a musical giggle.

"Thank you," Callie whispered to Embry as she shut the car door.

"For what?" he asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"For getting her to smile. She hasn't smiled like that in weeks."

"It's no problem," he told her honestly.

She gave me one last smile and walked over to her side of the car and got in.

Embry suddenly realized that she was leaving and he felt his heart drop. He needed to see her again, and soon.

"Has Brooklyn ever seen a beach?" he asked suddenly. Callie stopped mid motion, about to put her keys into the ignition.

"What?" she asked him, not really understanding why he was asking that question.

"Has Brook ever been to a beach?" he asked again.

"No," Callie answered, but even to her own ears it sounded more like a question rather than a statement.

"How about tomorrow you and Brook some and hang out with me at First Beach. Give Brook a chance to get out of the house and see a beach for the first time?" Embry asked hopefully.

"I don't know," Callie mumbled, biting her lower lip in thought. On one hand she didn't think she should go because a psycho was trying to kidnap her niece, not to mention she had just met this guy. However, she felt this connection to Embry that she couldn't explain, a connection she wanted to explore further. She also wanted to keep Brook busy so that she wouldn't dwell on the fact that her mother wasn't with her.

"Please?" Embry pleaded, his eyes widening in the infamous 'puppy dog eyes'.

"Pay with Embee!" Brook cheered from her car seat.

"See! Brook want to come hang out with me. Please Callie?"

Callie rolled her eyes dramatically and sighed, "Fine."

Embry's face broke out into a smile that seemed almost inhuman in how large it was.

"Sweet! How about we meet here at noon and we'll have a picnic on the beach?" Embry suggested excitedly.

Callie couldn't fight the smile that was spreading across her face, "Sounds awesome."

"Okay, I'll see you two tomorrow then!"

"Bye Embry," Callie said softly as she turned the car on, revved the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

Once her car was out of sight Embry felt his daze end and excitement bubble up inside of his chest.

"Emily!" he called happily as he ran back into the house.

He finally had an imprint.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Embry has finally appeared! Hope you're all happy with the first meeting.<em>**

_**Please review, I would love to know what you guys think about this chapter, or the story in general!**_


	6. Explosive Attacks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and I don't own Charmed (some of the themes from Charmed will be seen in this chapter, and future chapters)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Five: Explosive Attacks<strong>_

When Callie had rolled out of bed that morning, she wouldn't have imagined her day turning out the way it was. She was expecting to pick Brooklyn up from Aunt Gina's friends, take her home and reflect on what her life had become.

She had not expected to meet a very attractive man, and definitely had not expected to feel the way that she did about him. Although, she couldn't seem to put into words what exactly she was feeling anyway. All she knew was that she felt as if she had a connection to him, that she was supposed to know him. She couldn't lie to herself and say that she wasn't sexually attracted to him either, because that would be a bold faced lie. He was hands down, the most attractive man that she had ever seen.

But these feelings, they were new to her. She had never felt this attracted to a man, especially one that she had just met. When she was in high school she had dated here and there, but it had never gotten past a second date. It wasn't because she didn't like the guys or that they didn't like her, it was the fact that she didn't feel that she could be herself.

She couldn't be herself with them because she couldn't tell them that she was a witch who had magical powers. And if she couldn't share that part of herself with them, then she wasn't able to truly be herself, which is what she really wanted in a relationship. After her parents had died, her dating life had ground to a halt. She couldn't open herself up to new feelings of attachment, mainly because she feared that like her parents, anyone else that she let in would end up leaving her as well.

This is why Callie drove away from Emily's house, and Embry, with a feeling of confusion. She couldn't figure out why it had been so easy to not only talk to Embry, even though they only really exchanged pleasantries, when she had trouble talking to new people all the time. It was so out of character for her to make plans with someone who was not in her family, or a close family friend, and yet, she had almost eagerly made plans with Embry.

Callie was drawn away from her thoughts by a happy giggle. She glanced up to her rearview mirror and watched Brook giggle happily as they drove by a few deer grazing in a field by the road. Logically she knew that one of the main reasons that she had agreed so eagerly to hang out with Embry tomorrow was because of Brook. She hadn't seen Brook so happy in weeks, and with Embry, Brook couldn't keep the smile off of her face. Callie knew that at a time like this, Brook needed to be happy and have her mind kept busy so that she didn't think about the fact that her mother wasn't there. It was because of this particular development Callie reasoned, that she had agreed to spend time with a complete stranger, she was doing it for Brook.

What she wasn't able to figure out were her sudden feelings for the man. Sighing loudly, she cleared her thoughts of him, wanting instead, to think of something else.

As she was turning a corner, the flash or red on her wrist caught her eye. She glanced at the red pentagram for a moment before turning her attention back to the road, but her thoughts continued to wander.

Ever since her parents had died, Callie had felt resentful of her powers, and resentful of the pentagram on her wrist, mainly for what it represented. She felt like her powers had betrayed her; they had saved her life, while simultaneously allowing her parents to meet their untimely end. Although she still felt bitter about not being able to save her parents, a new feeling began to stir inside of her.

Determination.

She needed to learn how to control her powers, if not for her own sake, than for the life of her niece. She knew that she needed to learn to control her powers for when demons attacked, which she knew they would, it was only a matter of time, she needed to be able to control them in case Brooklyn's father made another appearance, which Callie had the sneaking suspicion that it was only a matter of time before he did.

Logically, she knew that Brook was in danger, and at her young age, she had no way of protecting herself, she was completely reliant on her eighteen-year-old aunt. The fact that Brook was an Elemental witch like herself meant that she would be in greater danger than if she were simply a practicing witch, but the fact that Brook held two Elements inside of her small body put her into a realm of danger that Callie couldn't even comprehend.

Callie had to protect Brook, even if it meant giving her life to do so. She would keep her promise to Kendra, she would keep Brook safe, even if it were the last thing that she ever did.

Callie was pulled from her thoughts as she pulled into the driveway of her aunt's Manor. She parked her car and took notice of Demi's lime green mustang in the driveway, meaning that Aria and Gina were also home. She got Brook out of her car seat and proceeded to walk towards the front door where she let herself in.

Once the door had shut behind her Callie carefully set Brook on the ground and she happily trotted towards the living room where her pile of toys inevitably sat. Callie watched her closely as she followed a few feet behind her, watching her walk with a small smile.

Callie's head jerked up as she heard an explosion coming from the kitchen. She quickly scooped Brooklyn off of her feet and ran towards the noise.

"What happened?" she called loudly as she got closer to the kitchen. She walked through the doorway cautiously and looked around. She didn't see anyone in the kitchen, all she saw was a smoking pot on the stove.

"I think I did it wrong," Demi's voice called from behind the island counter. Callie watched as a hand appeared on the counter, then Demi's head as she pulled herself off of the ground.

"What exactly did you do wrong?" Callie questioned as she once again set Brook on the ground, handing her a few spatulas to keep her entertained for a few minutes.

"The vanquishing potion," Demi said with a casual shrug of her shoulders.

"What is going on in here?" Gina's voice called from behind Callie.

"It seems that Demi didn't do the vanquishing potion correctly," Callie said as she watched her aunt, followed by her other cousin walk into the kitchen.

Demi shrugged her shoulders while giving her mom a sheepish smile, "Sorry."

Gina let out a sigh and rubbed her forehead for a second before answering, "What exactly went wrong?"

"I don't know! I just put in the ingredients and it went 'BOOM!' right in my face!" Demi exclaimed.

"Did you add the pigs foot before it exploded?" Callie asked curiously.

"Yeah," Demi answered, confused by the question.

"There's your problem, you have to add the pigs foot last, my guess is you didn't put the Juniper Berries in before it, which would have caused the potion to ignite. But since you put the foot in first, it exploded in your face," Callie explained.

It was silent for a few seconds as Gina, Aria and Demi all stared at Callie in wonder.

"How did you know that?" Aunt Gina asked, breaking the silence.

"Just because I refused to use my active Elemental powers after my parents were killed doesn't mean that I didn't still study up on my non-active powers," Callie explained calmly.

"But why do you know the potion be heart?" Aria questioned.

Callie shrugged her shoulders, "Kendra and I were frequently attacked by lower level warlocks, and since I didn't use my offensive powers and Kendra still didn't have complete control over hers, I stored up on a bunch of potions that we might need to protect ourselves."

"But how did you even know how to make them? The only place where those potion instructions are located is in the Book of Shadows, and the Book never leaves this house," Aunt Gina asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

"Mom made Kendra and I our own Book with basic information so that we could protect ourselves."

Aunt Gina looked pleasantly surprised as she stared at Callie for a moment longer.

"Does this mean that I don't have to make the vanquishing potion this time?" Demi asked hopefully.

"I guess not, we need it soon and I have a feeling it might take you too long to make it, we are in a time crunch," Aunt Gina commented. Demi looked offended for a second but the look quickly fell away.

"I'm happy to make the potion, but you're going to have to tell me why I'm making it," Callie requested.

"Aria was attacked as she walked to her car after her class today," Gina explained.

"I was able to kick him, which I think surprised him because he teleported away before I could do anything else," Aria added.

"What did he want?" Callie asked.

"I'm guessing he wanted her powers, which means that since he now knows she is trained in some hand to hand combat, he'll take that into account when he attacks again," Gina explained as she walked over to the stove and picked up the botched potion so she could pour its contents down the drain.

"Okay, I'll have the potion ready for you in about twenty minutes then," Callie told them as she walked over to the stove where Gina had placed a new pot for her, "someone will have to watch Brook while I do this."

"I will," Demi volunteered as she walked over to the small child playing on the floor.

"How was your day?" Aria asked as she watched Callie throw ingredients into the pot without even looking at the directions.

"It was really good. When I picked Brook up from Emily's house, a man was there, his name was Embry."

"Embry Call?" Demi questioned, her attention leaving the child that she was sitting next to on the floor and shifting to the red head.

Callie shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. But he got Brook to laugh, and she hasn't laughed like that since _the event_ happened," Callie explained as she tried to fight the smile spreading across her face.

"You like him," Aria pointed out, seeing the smile on Callie's face.

"I do not! I don't even know him!"

"Then why are you smiling?" Demi asked.

"Because I'm happy that he got Brook to laugh and that he offered to show Brook and I the beach tomorrow," Callie said offhandedly, not paying attention to what she was saying, instead, focusing on the potion that she was making.

"He's taking you to the beach tomorrow? Is that the best idea? I mean you did just meet him," Aria asked, hesitation in her voice.

"I honestly don't know, but there is just something about him that draws me in," Callie tried to explain.

"I think it's great that you're making a new friend Callie, Embry is a nice boy," Gina commented from the sink as she washed the pot that Demi had been using when the potion exploded.

"You really think so?" Callie asked hopefully as she turned to face Gina for a second.

"I really do. I've met him a few times, mostly when he comes into the hospital because one of his friends broke a bone or something. He's very polite and I get a good vibe off of him."

Callie felt her smile widen as she went back to making her potion. After a few more minutes of stirring Callie grabbed the pigs foot and threw it into the bubbling pot. She stirred it a few times before she turned off the heat on the stove and moved the pot off of the burner. She grabbed the four vials that Aria had placed next to her and preceded to pour the potion into each of them.

"All done."

"Are we going to wait for him to attack us or what?" Demi questioned.

"We'll track him down once we've all sat down and had a little talk," Gina replied. Motioning for all the girls to leave the kitchen and enter the living room. She grabbed the four vials of the potion and followed the girls out of the kitchen and into the living room. Demi set Brook on the ground and let her play, she then joined her other two cousins on the couch, waiting for her mother to begin.

Before Gina sat down she handed each girl a vial of the potion, keeping one for herself.

"What do we need to talk about?" Callie asked.

"Training."

All three girls groaned simultaneously.

Gina rolled her eyes at how dramatic they were being, "We can't keep relying on potions when we are attacked, and you three need to be able to use your Elements to protect you."

"So what kind of training are you thinking?" Aria questioned.

"Mostly summoning of your powers, then we'll practice using them offensively."

"Why do we need to train?" Demi whined.

"Because with all of the power residing in this house right now, we're a bigger target then we were before."

"I guess that makes sense," Demi mumbled.

"Not to mention the fact that the forces of Evil have been waiting for the Circle just as long as the forces of Good have. You guys have power stronger than anything any magical being has ever seen, and Evil wants it."

"She's right," Callie whispered, gaining slight glares from her two cousins.

"What?" they said simultaneously.

Callie let out a breath of air before continuing, "I promised Kendra that I would protect Brook, and right now I'm not in the best position to do so. I need to make sure my powers are as strong as possible, especially with Brook's dad after us."

"Speaking of Brook's father, what exactly do you know about him?" Gina asked.

"Not much," Callie answered honestly with a frustrated sigh.

"Didn't Kendra tell you anything about him?" Aria probed.

"Not really, I know that she called him 'Damien', and that when he attacked he made me feel as if I was paralyzed in fear. It was like he was able to suck out my ability to use my telekinesis. I know he's magical, but I've never encountered something like him before. I don't have any idea _what_ he is."

"That doesn't seem like a normal power, but I'll research it farther to see if I can get any leads," Aria suggested. The other three nodded their heads in agreement.

Suddenly there was noise that was only heard when a warlock was teleporting in. The noise was loud, almost like a harsh note played on the piano. They all looked up to see a man dressed in all black, a cynical smile on his face.

They all acted quickly, Callie reached for Brook and pulled her into her arms, holding her close to her body. Gina acted first, throwing her potion vial at him, which he was able to dodge relatively easily. He summoned an athame to his hand and was about to throw it at Gina when he was distracted for a split second.

"NO!" Callie yelled, throwing out her hand, and using her telekinetic ability she sent the athame flying out of his hand.

He was distracted long enough for both Demi and Aria to throw their vials at him, and hit him, causing him to explode into a pile of dust. The only noise for a few seconds was Brook's quiet whimpers and Callie's voice, attempting to soothe the frightened child. Brook's whimpers slowed and eventually stopped.

"Now do you see why you need to be trained?" Gina asked them seriously. The three girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"When do we start?" Aria asked.

"I was going to have you start tomorrow," Gina began but after seeing the sad look on Callie's face she continued, "but since Callie promised her new friend that she would meet him tomorrow, we'll start on Sunday."

"Thanks Aunt Gina," Callie gushed happily.

"No problem dear, just make sure you have fun on your lunch date tomorrow," Gina teased.

"It's not a date," Callie denied, but after seeing the looks of disbelief on her families faces she continued, "It's not! Brook is going to be there!"

"Whatever you say," Gina continued, a smug smirk on her face.

"You all suck!" Callie whined, causing the other three to break into a fit of laughter.

* * *

><p><em>Please <strong>review<strong> and let me know what you think, I'd really like to know what you guys like or don't like. I'm also open for suggestions for future chapters!_


	7. New Feelings & Experiences

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Six: New Feelings &amp; Experiences <strong>_

"Embry, you need to calm down," Seth's voice repeated for the third time in the last five minutes.

"I can't help it, I'm just so excited to see her!" Embry breathed.

"I get that, but you need to calm down or you're going to freak her out," Seth reminded him gently.

"I know, I know."

"I don't blame you Embry, if I had an imprint that was as hot as yours, I'd be excited to see her all the time, if you catch my drift," Collin told him from his seat on Sam and Emily's front steps.

Embry let out a warning growl at Collin who simply put his hands up in surrender, "I was just saying."

"Shut up Collin, you know better than to talk about someone else's imprint in that way," Seth scolded him.

Collin rolled his eyes, but remained silent.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't think Callie is going to want to be ambushed when she gets here," Sam's deep voice said from the front door.

"But Sam," Collin, Brady and Seth whined all together.

"Get in the house," Sam ordered. They all heaved an annoyed sigh and followed the order. Before Seth left Embry's side he patted him on the back gently, giving him an encouraging smile.

Once the three were in the house Sam stepped out, followed by Emily who had a basket in her hands.

"Thanks again for making lunch for me Emily," Embry gushed.

"It's no problem Embry, I'm just happy that you've finally found your imprint," Emily replied as she handed the basket to Embry.

"Me too, trust me."

"Well, we'll be inside if you need us, but I don't think you will because she should be here any minute," Sam told him. Like Seth he patted Embry on the back before turning and walking back towards the house, Emily following behind him after she had given Embry a reassuring smile.

Embry took a deep breath and sat down on the front steps. He wasn't sitting for a full minute when he saw a familiar red Ferrari turn the corner and come towards Sam and Emily's house. He felt an ecstatic grin spread across his face, as the car got closer, eventually pulling into the driveway and coming to a stop.

Embry had to fight all of his instincts that told him to run to her, and instead he walked slowly towards her car. By the time he got there she had gotten out and pulled Brook out of her car seat. The second that Brooklyn saw Embry she squealed happily.

"Embee!" she cried, reaching her arms out to him. Callie was very surprised with how Brooklyn was acting. She never let people outside of family hold her. Shaking off the thought she handed a squealing Brooklyn to Embry.

"Hi Brookie! Are you excited to see a beach today and have a picnic?" he asked her.

"Beach!" she cried loudly.

Embry chuckled quietly, "I'll take that as a yes."

Embry finally turned his attention away from the child in his arms and instead focused on his imprint. He felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of her.

Callie's bright red hair was blowing in the light breeze as she smiled at him and Brook softly. She was dressed casually in shorts and a tank top, a baby bag slung over her shoulder.

"Brook was very excited when I told her she would be going to the beach," Callie commented.

"I bet she was. She'll have to make the most of it, it's never usually this sunny and warm here."

"How exactly are we going to get there?" Callie questioned.

"We're going to drive, it should only take us about two minutes to get there," Embry explained.

"Are you going to drive or do you want me to?"

"I'll drive since I know how to get there," Embry said as he motioned towards his beat up truck, which was parked next to Callie's car. He quickly grabbed the basket that Emily had packed for them and walked towards his truck.

He opened the door for Callie and helped her in, then he handed her Brook, who she sat on her lap. He placed the picnic basket by Callie's feet where the blanket already sat, before shutting the door and walking over to the driver's side.

Once he was settled in he turned to Callie, a teasing smile on his face, "It's no sports car, but it gets me to where I need to go."

Callie playfully glared at him, "For your information I actually really like trucks!"

Embry didn't respond, instead he turned the car on and backed out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>The car ride was short and silent, but not awkward at all. Once Embry parked the truck they unloaded their things and walked on the rocky beach. After a few seconds of walking, Embry spotted a relatively sandy spot near the water and walked over to it. He laid the blanket on the ground and set the picnic basket down as Callie and Brooklyn sat on the blanket.<p>

"Beach!" Brook cheered as she pointed excitedly at the water.

"We'll go play in it once you've had something to eat sweetie," Callie promised with a smile.

Embry smiled at the exchange and opened up the basket, pulling out various foods.

"It looks like we have some of Emily's famous PB&J sandwiches and some pasta salad."

"Sounds amazing," Callie commented as she pulled Brooklyn into her lap, thanking Embry when he handed her a sandwich for her and a smaller one for Brook. They ate in silence for a few moments, Callie tearing up Brook's sandwich into small pieces and handing them to the child so that she could eat them.

Embry was watching the interaction with a sense of pride and happiness. Finally he couldn't take the silence any longer, "Tell me about yourself," Embry demanded lightly.

Callie finished chewing her food before answering, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Callie let out a small laugh, "You're going to have to be a bit more specific."

"Okay, let's start with your name and age."

Callie groaned, "Do we have to?" she whined.

"Yes."

"Fine," she grumbled, "My name is Calida Alexander, but I prefer if you call me Callie. Don't ask me why my mother named me that, I think she wanted me to get beat up on the playground."

"I think it's a beautiful name," Embry told her honestly.

"Thank you. Oh, and I'm eighteen years old," she added as an after thought.

Embry was stunned; he had thought she was at least in her early twenties. She looked older than eighteen and she acted so mature for her age.

"So where are you from?"

"I'm actually from Sacramento, California."

"Really?" he asked, looking at her pale complexion with his eyebrow raised. She leaned over and playfully hit his arm, laughing lightly.

"Just because I'm extremely pale doesn't mean I can't live in sunny places!" she defended herself.

"I know, I just don't know if I can picture you with a tan."

"That's because I don't tan, I burn. It's because of that that I've accepted the fact that I will be unfashionably pale, and I've embraced it."

"I guess that's a good way to look at it," Embry mused.

"Anyway, about two years ago my sister, Brook and I moved to New York City," Callie continued, a dark look crossing over her pale features. Embry's eyebrows knit together in confusion as he watched the sad expression unfold.

"Why did you move to New York?" he asked cautiously.

"My parents were killed," Callie deadpanned, her voice lacking any emotion.

Embry felt his heart break for her, "I'm so sorry."

Callie shrugged her shoulders, "It's okay, I just don't like talking about it."

"How about instead you tell me what you're doing with your life. Are you in school? Are you just hanging out, taking life as it comes?" Embry quickly changed the subject, not wanting to see the pain in her eyes anymore. He wanted to know more about what had happened to her, but he knew that something that painful would take time for her to share. He would wait forever if he had to.

"I'm actually going to be taking online classes in about a month," Callie answered, shaking off the dark emotions that she had been experiencing.

"Really? What major?"

"Business mainly. I don't know how many classes I'm going to actually be able to take right now, because I have this little bundle of joy to watch," Callie explained, looking at Brook who continued to sit in her lap, but was oblivious to the conversation, finding the ocean waves much more interesting.

"It sounds like you'll have your hands full," Embry commented thoughtfully.

Callie simply shrugged her shoulders in response.

"What about you?" Callie questioned before she took another bite of her sandwich.

"My name is Embry Call, and I'm twenty years old, I'll be twenty one in a few months."

"And what do you do?"

"I actually work at _La Push Auto."_

"Really?" Callie asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Embry replied, giving her a strange look due to her excitement.

"I was actually going to have my car looked at and my sisters, and my Aunt had suggested _La Push Auto_. Since it was such a long drive getting here from New York, I thought it'd be best to get them checked to make sure everything was running okay!"

Embry let out a small laugh, "Well stop by anytime and we'll take a look for you."

Callie smiled happily in answer.

"Beach!" Brook cried suddenly, pointing to the waves crashing on the shore.

"I guess someone wants to go see what the beach is all about," Embry commented. He started to pack up the empty containers and put them back into the basket as Callie stood up with Brook.

"My cousin, Demi, told me that even if it was warm outside, the water would be freezing. So I'm only going to let Brook dip her toes in. I'm hoping the cold will deter her from the water and make her want to play by the tide pools," Callie told him as she folded up the blanket.

"Sounds like a smart idea."

Once everything was cleaned up the three headed towards the water, Callie grasping Brook's hand tightly so that she didn't run into the water.

"Ready Brooks?" Callie asked her as they reached the waterline.

"Water!" Brook cried excitedly.

"I'm taking that as a 'yes'," Embry commented with a chuckle.

The wave crashed a few feet from them and then continued to roll across the rocks and sand, eventually reaching their feet.

When the water hit Callie's feet she sucked in a quick breath, surprised by how cold the water actually was. Brook was giggling wildly, jumping up and down in the receding water.

Embry, on the other hand, was watching Callie with a look of complete awe on his face. He watched the breeze blow her hair away from her beautiful face, as she laughed and jumped with Brook in the damp sand.

"Embee!" Brook cried loudly, wanting him to join them.

He took a few steps closer to the duo and jumped with them, letting laughter fly from his lips. After a few seconds he grabbed Brook under the arms and lifted her high in the air, swinging her around as she giggled happily.

As Embry was twirling with the small child in his arms, Callie felt her breath catch again, but this time it wasn't due to the cold water at her feet, it was because of the man that was playing with her niece. His dark brown eyes were shining in happiness at the musical sounds of Brook's giggle, and Callie couldn't seem to look away. There was something about him that just drew her in, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to fight it. With the realization made, she made the choice to let whatever relationship her and Embry would have happen. For the first time in years, she was going to allow herself to get close to somebody.

This realization brought an uncontrollable smile to her face.

"Why are you so happy?" Embry asked as he sat a happy Brook back onto the sandy ground.

"I'm just really glad that I decided to hang out with you," she said honestly.

Embry's face broke into the largest smile Callie had ever seen. She was a little worried that his face would break in half.

"Me too."

The afternoon continued with the trio playing in the tide pools. Embry and Callie continued to exchange random information about themselves, both feeling closer and more attracted to the other with each fact that was shared.

After two hours of playing and Embry showing them various parts of the beach, including pointing out the cliff where he and his friends went Cliff Diving, it was time to leave.

Brook had fallen asleep in Embry's arms as they were walking down the beach back to their blanket and picnic basket.

"Thank you for inviting us."

"Thank you for coming. I had a great time," Embry told her honestly.

"Even with a two year old running circles around you?" Callie asked, trying to make it sound like a joke, but deep down she was worried that Embry didn't like that he had to hang out with a child.

Embry reached out and grabbed Callie's arm gently, stopping her mid step, and turning her towards him. Callie stared at the ground, not wanted to see something in his eyes that she didn't want to. Embry reached out and gently grasped her under the chin, gently lifting her face until her gray-blue eyes met his dark brown ones.

"I had an amazing time with you _and_ Brook today," he told her seriously, "I don't mind spending time with Brook, she is an amazing little girl. She already has me wrapped around her little finger."

"Really?" Callie asked hopefully, her eyes shining with hope.

"Really."

Callie smiled at him beautifully, and Embry couldn't help but to smile back.

"I know this is sudden, but would you like to go out to dinner with my later this week?" Embry suddenly asked, unable to hold it in any longer.

Callie had a look of shock on her face, which caused Embry's heart to fall.

"If you don't want to that's fine, we don't have to-"

Callie cut off his rambling by placing a finger over his lips, "As a date?" she asked softly.

"It doesn't have to be if you don't want it to be," he reassured her.

"Do you want it to be?" she asked curiously, pushing a lock of red hair behind her ear.

"Yes."

Callie's face broke into another smile, "I would really like that."

Embry couldn't contain himself; he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, feeling the spark immediately. Callie felt it as well, letting out an almost inaudible gasp.

"How about Tuesday night?" he asked.

Callie thought for a minute. She was sure that someone in the house would be able to watch Brook for a few hours.

"That would be perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapter!<strong>

**Please _review_ and let me know your thoughts!**


	8. Special Delivery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**If you want to see pictures of the items mentioned (or any pictures related to the story), there is a link on my profile page!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seven: Special Delivery <strong>_

"Some packages were delivered this afternoon," Gina told the four girls later that Saturday night as Brook slept soundly.

"What kind of packages?" Aria asked curiously.

Gina waved her hand over the kitchen table, muttering softly under her breath until five wooden boxes suddenly appeared.

The four girls looked at them curiously for a second before turning their attention back to Gina.

"You guys know that you are not the first to get powers of the Elements. But you are the first to be here at the same time."

Callie nodded her head. After she had found out about her powers she had done some research. She found out that there was a witch from the Salem Witch Trials that had the power over Fire, named Seraphina. However, she had been burnt at the stake after using her magic to protect her children from a Warlock. She didn't want to prove the accusation to be true and then in turn put her children in danger of the same fate, so she let the fire consume her.

All of the other Elements had similar stories. There had been one person from the past that had had each of their Elements. What made The Circle so different from the previous Elemental Witches was the fact that they shared the same blood, and they were here at the same time.

"What does that have to do with the boxes?" Demi asked, growing impatient.

"Each of these boxes belonged to a previous Elemental Witch. The Powers That Be, the head honchos for Good, have been keeping them for many years, waiting for The Circle so that the boxes could be passed down. Now that The Circle is together under one roof, and fighting a common enemy, they thought you would be in need of these."

"But The Circle isn't complete," Callie reminded her aunt bitterly, feeling her blood start to boil.

"Actually, it is."

Callie stood up from her seat suddenly, "How is The Circle complete when Kendra is dead?" she demanded.

The three other women stayed silent, knowing that Callie had held this in for far too long.

Instead of helping her, the silence made her even angrier, "Answer me! How are we a complete Circle when the Protector of Water is dead and the Protector of Spirit has an unknown evil father and is only two years old?"

Callie felt tears streaming down her face as her skin started to grow warm.

"Callie!" Demi cried suddenly, breaking Callie away from her anger. Her eyes flew open and saw Demi and Aria trying to put out a vase of flowers that had caught on fire.

"I think that is why the Powers That Be sent the boxes. They are supposed to help you with your powers, I'm not sure how but they are, which will help us train you. And Callie, you know that Brook carries both Water and Spirit inside of her, regardless of what evil her father is."

Callie let out a sigh as Demi and Aria finally managed to get the fire out, "I know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

It was silent for another few seconds before Demi broke it, "Can we open the boxes?"

Gina laughed lightly, "Of course you can; they are yours to begin with."

Eagerly, they each looked over the boxes. Each of the boxes had a pentagram engraved in the dark wood, but each one had different gemstones covering the pentagram. Callie found the box that had red rubies over the pentagram, knowing it was hers. She pulled the box to her as she sat at the kitchen table.

Letting out a breath of excitement she opened the lid gently. The first thing she saw was a round pendent with a flame carved onto the silver face. In the center of the flame sat a red ruby. Smiling happily, Callie gently took the pendent out of the box and clasped it around her neck. As the pendent touched her skin it glowed a bright red for a second before returning to its former state.

"What?" Callie whispered to herself, staring at the silver necklace for a moment, hearing the same reaction from Demi and Aria.

"I think that was the pendent recognizing you as the Protector of your element.

Callie looked up and saw that Demi's pendent had a tree with an emerald in the center, while Aria's had a gust of wind with a yellow topaz in the center.

"I'll look at Kendra's and Brook's after this," Callie whispered. They all nodded their heads and returned to their respective boxes.

Next Callie found a small black leather book with a red pentagram on the cover. Curiously, Callie flipped through the pages, seeing variously spells and what looked like tips on how to control the element. Setting it down carefully next to her box, knowing that she was definitely going to look over it more closely later, she continued to look through her box.

The next thing she found was black corset dress that would go to her knees. Callie quirked an eyebrow up at this item and set it aside, knowing she'd ask about it later.

The next item that she pulled out was a long black silk cloak. Callie stood up from her seat and opened up the fabric, seeing that the inside part of the fabric was a vibrant red in color. Happily she draped it over her shoulders and tied it loosely around her neck.

"What exactly is all of this?" Aria asked from her seat.

"The cloaks, from my understanding, are for very formal rituals. They represent your elements, since Aria's inseam is yellow, Demi's is green and Callie's is red. You would use these cloaks and dresses if you were to perform a very powerful ritual. They do nothing more than show exactly who you are."

"What about the books?" Demi asked.

"I think they are your Element's personal Book of Shadows."

"Mine has tips on how to control my powers," Callie commented as she sat back down in her seat, the cloak remaining draped over her shoulders.

"And that would be how the Powers That Be planned to help you then," Gina reasoned.

Demi and Aria quickly opened their own books and began skimming the pages. As they were kept busy, Callie found the box with the light blue topaz encrusted pentagram and pulled it towards her seat, hesitantly lifting the lid.

She found the silver pendent first, showing an ocean wave with a blue topaz stone in the very center. Callie felt her eyes start to water, but she took a deep breath and pushed them away, moving to the black bound book with a blue pentagram. Wordlessly she handed the book to Gina so that she had something to look over.

Next she pulled out the same dress as the others and the same cloak, but this one with a blue lining. After she had replaced everything back into the wooden box, save for the book that Gina was still flipping through intently, she pushed Kendra's box away and pulled Brooklyn's to her.

The amethyst encrusted pentagram greeted her before she opened the lid. The pendent she found was simply a pentagram with a small amethyst in the center. The items were the same as the others, the only difference were that the cloak had a purple lining. Once Callie had packed the wooden box up she pulled her Elemental Book of Shadows to her and began to skim through it. She noticed that it wasn't written in an old language, but was relatively modern, most likely due to the fact that it had changed slightly to better suite her.

When she got to the page that was titled _About Fire_ she stopped and began to read.

_Fire is considered to be the living element, and when given the chance it will grow. Fire is the element that has a dual nature, it can provide light and warmth, but it can also kill and destroy. Of all of the elements, fire is the most physical and spiritual. It is because of these reasons that the Elemental Witch that controls Fire needs to be careful._

_Fire is transformation. It is due to this that the Witch born of Fire is often forced to endure great pains, forcing her to make tough choices that will end up changing her life._

Once Callie finished that section she continued to flip through the pages until she stopped on one titled _Control of Fire_.

_No person other than the Fire Elemental can even attempt to control Fire. Fire is volatile, always waiting for that spark so that it can ignite._

_The first thing to know is that in Fire Elementals, emotions are Fire's spark. When a witch is experiencing extreme anger, pain or fear, Fire is likely to take over. That is the first step in controlling Fire: harness it through the emotions._

Callie continued to flip through the pages until she came across one titled: _The Circle: Fire's Demise_. Callie scanned through it and felt her heart drop, forcing her eyes away from the page, she set it back in the box. Suddenly she felt a vibration in her jean pocket. Callie reached in and pulled out her phone, seeing Embry's name on the screen, indicating that he had texted her.

_How about dinner at The Grill? Say 6?_

Callie felt a smile stretch across her face as she quickly replied with a yes.

"Why are you so happy?" Demi asked, surprising Callie and causing her to jump slightly.

Callie felt a blush take over her cheeks as she replied, "Embry asked me to go on a date with him on Tuesday, and I said yes."

Demi and Aria glanced at each other, giving the other a look of concern that Callie noticed, "What's wrong?"

Demi and Aria continued to look at each other, silently urging the other one to answer the question. Finally Aria rolled her eyes at Demi and answered, "We're just worried that you'll get attached to him and then you'll get you're heart broken when you can't tell him about you being a witch."

Callie's smile instantly fell from her face. Demi nudged Aria angrily, "Don't listen to her Callie. If he ends up being the one that you marry, then you can tell him and you'll be fine," she reassured.

"I really like him," Callie whispered.

"Then be with him Callie. I'm just worried that you will get hurt," Aria told her softly.

"I've met Embry, he's a very nice man. I wouldn't worry Callie," Gina reassured.

"He makes you smile like a freak, so he's okay in my book," Demi told her sassily.

"If you are going to pursue a relationship with him though, you need to gain complete control of your powers so that you don't accidently hurt him."

"Okay, I'll start exercising my powers then, and I'll let you train me."

"Then let's begin."

* * *

><p>After two hours of concentrating, Callie was able to summon a small ball of fire into her palm and hold it for numerous minutes. Aria was able to get the wind to blow wildly, while Demi was able to make a seed grow into a flower. Calling it a night, they all went to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is such a cute restaurant!" Callie exclaimed as her and Embry walked into <em>The Grill<em>.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite places to eat," Embry commented as he ushered her to a booth.

They sat down and looked over the menus in relative silence. When the waitress came over to their table she seemed to drool over Embry, which he didn't even notice.

"What can I get you?" she asked flirtatiously.

"Can I please get a cheese burger with fries?" Callie asked loudly, drawing the waitress's attention to her.

"Sure," she answered nastily, writing it down on her pad.

"I'll have the same," Embry told her, receiving a smile in return. She then turned on her heel and walked away.

"So, tell me about yourself," Callie requested.

"Didn't we do this on Saturday?"

"Yeah, but I wanna know more," Callie admitted.

"Okay. Well I live in my mom's old house, she moved into a smaller house on the other side of the reservation. I have a group of friends that I think of as my brothers," Embry stopped talking as he noticed her face fall at the word: brother.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked hesitantly.

"I don't want to burden you with my problems," Callie mumbled.

Embry reached over and grabbed her hand, "Trust me, I don't mind. Tell me."

"About a month ago, my sister was killed. I had to move away from the place that I had called home for two years with my two-year-old niece that didn't understand why her mother wasn't with her."

Embry squeezed her hand gently, urging her to continue.

"I just don't know what to do without her. She was my best friend, and then one day she was gone."

Callie pushed her tears back, knowing that if she kept talking not only would she be a bumbling mess, she might let some information slip that she couldn't explain, like why she had to run away.

"Thanks for listening to me," Callie whispered, squeezing his hand back.

"It's no problem. I honestly don't mind. I like that you feel comfortable telling me these things," he told her with a smile.

Callie felt a pang in her stomach, knowing that she would have to keep some of the most important aspects of herself hidden from him. Pushing that thought aside, she smiled back.

They spent the rest of dinner talking about things that were much less emotional. Getting to know each other much better, both getting more comfortable with the other. They found that they shared many of the same interests; they liked the same shows, the same type of music, even the same type of breakfast cereal.

As Embry was driving Callie back to her house, he felt anxious to see her again. Finally he asked, "Can we do this again soon?"

Callie turned from looking out the window and smiled at him brightly, "I would love that."

"How about dinner on Thursday?"

"Sounds absolutely perfect."

Embry pulled into Callie's driveway and quickly got out of his truck and ran around to her side of the car. He opened the door for her and helped her out.

"Thank you for this Embry, I really needed to get some of the emotions off of my chest, and I needed to have a good time. Thank you."

"Thank you for agreeing to go out with me."

Embry stared at her light pink lips, wanting to feel them against his own.

"Callie?" Embry asked softly.

"Yeah," Callie breathed, her eyes staring at his lips wistfully.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispered.

"Yes," Callie breathe out, barely finishing her answer when Embry's lips descended upon hers.

Their lips met softly, sparks flying. Embry held in a moan at the feel of her soft lips against his, he had to fight himself from deepening it past a soft peck, not wanting to scare her away. After a few seconds he had to physically pry his lips off of hers. His eyes opened to find Callie's still closed, her lips remaining pursed.

He watched her eyes slowly flutter open as she then stared up at him in awe, "That was nice," she whispered.

"It really was," he replied.

"I should probably get in," Callie told him hesitantly.

Embry leaned in and kissed her one last time on the lips, keeping it much shorter than the previous kiss, "I'll pick you up at six on Thursday?" he confirmed.

Callie nodded her head happily as she reached up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, before turning away from him and walking to her house.

Embry watched her go, a goofy grin on his face as he got back into his truck and pulled out of Callie's driveway.

He couldn't wait to see her on Thursday.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you so much to everyone who reviewedfavorited/put on their alert list(s). I was overwhelmed with all of the support that I had gotten, I was literally left speechless (Which is hard to do!)_**

**_Like I mentioned before, if you want to see any _pictures_, there is a link on my profile page._**

******_Please leave a _review_ telling me about what you liked/what you'd like to see in future chapters._**

******_I hope you all have a safe and amazing Thanksgiving!_**


	9. Kiss & Control

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**There are some flashbacks in this chapter (they are _italicized_)**.

**I hope everyone had **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eight: Kiss &amp; Control<strong>_

For the next few weeks, Callie spent her days with Brooklyn, practicing her control over fire while Brook was napping, and her early evenings were spent training with her cousins and aunt. After quite a few intense training sessions, Callie, Aria and Demi had a better handle on their powers.

_Callie screamed as she flew across the training room in the basement and into the padded wall, falling to the ground in a heap._

"_I thought I was on a break," Callie moaned as she pulled herself into a sitting position._

"_Demons and Warlocks don't announce themselves Callie, they appear out of nowhere and attack. You need to learn how to always be ready for an attack," Gina explained as she walked around a punching bag shaped like a person._

_Callie irritably blew a piece of red hair that had fallen out of her ponytail off of her face as she stood up, rolling her shoulders as she attempted to shake off the pain of being thrown into a wall._

"_Well, I find it extremely hard to fight you Aunt Gina, since I don't exactly want to hurt you," Callie explained as she cracked her knuckles._

_Gina smirked, "I think I have a way of getting around that."_

_Callie looked at her in question as she wiped sweat off her brow. She watched as Gina focused her attention on the punching dummy and started to mutter under her breath._

_Once she finished Gina looked up at Callie, "I've spelled the dummy into the perfect opponent for you. It has the same powers of an upper level demon, and it has been instructed to kill you, by any means necessary."_

_Callie's eyes widened in both fear and confusion, "Why?" she asked, her voice reaching a higher pitch._

"_Because the only way your powers will fully grow and present themselves is if you are in a life or death situation. Good luck," Gina explained before turning her attention once again to the dummy, "Attack."_

_Callie watched as the dummy turned its head towards her and started walking towards her. Callie watched as it raised its left hand and a blue ball of energy appeared. She squealed loudly as it was thrown at her, ducking at the last possible second, it missing her head by mere inches._

_She turned to the wall and watched as the energy ball hit it, leaving a scorch mark in its place. While she was distracted, the dummy had walked up behind her and grabbed her upper arm. Callie screamed as it lifted her into the air and slammed her into the ground, holding her there as she struggled to break free._

_Something inside of Callie seemed to snap, and suddenly she was throwing him off of her telekinetically. He landed a few feet from her and got back up, seemingly unfazed by the situation._

_He conjured another energy ball into his hand and this time, Callie was ready. She focused on transporting herself behind him, and suddenly she was engulfed in warm flames. Once the flames had receded Callie found herself standing behind the dummy. Using the opportunity as a sneak attack, she channeled her anger into her hand, a ball of fire suddenly appearing. With all of her might she threw the ball of fire at the dummy, it hitting him in the back and sending him flying into the wall ten feet away._

_Knowing that he would get back up, she conjured another ball of fire and threw it at him. He fell flat once more._

"_Finish it Callie!" Gina instructed._

_Callie did as she was told; lifting her right hand so that her palm was facing the dummy she summoned all of her strength and pushed it forward in a stream of fire. It hit the dummy, and after a few seconds of her attack it exploded into a pile of dust._

_Feeling her energy leave her, Callie fell to her knees, gasping for air._

"_Good job Callie," Aunt Gina told her as she helped pull her back onto her feet._

"_I have no idea where that came from," Callie admitted as she continued to gasp for air._

"_It came from the part of you that is controlled by Fire. Fire doesn't like being attacked or threatened. As the dummy and the demons will soon find out, the only person that can play with Fire and not get burned, is you."_

The training sessions went much like that, allowing Callie to learn how to use her powers on demand. Now she could teleport herself with ease, and she was able to summon Fire with little to no thought. She didn't have complete control of it yet, but she knew that that would take time.

It was the late evenings that she spent with Embry, whether it was a dinner date or just a walk along the beach, they had become almost inseparable.

About two weeks after their first date, Embry had taken her on a walk on the rocky beach.

_Callie held Embry's hand as he guided her over the rocks and the wet sand, laughing every time that she tripped and he would catch her. One of those stumbles, however, resulted in Callie pulling Embry down with her._

_Callie had slipped on a wet rock while Embry wasn't paying attention, and fallen to the ground. Since Embry had such a firm grip on her hand, he went tumbling after her. Callie landed on her back as Embry landed on top of her, using his arms to support himself so that he didn't crush her with his weight._

_Looking up, Callie saw how surprised Embry was by this sudden fall, and she couldn't hold in her giggles._

"_What?" Embry asked as her giggles grew into loud peals of laughter._

"_Y-your face!"_

_Embry gave her a strange look._

"_Y-your face w-was so pr-priceless!" Callie continued to laugh. After a few seconds of simply staring at her, Embry let out his own bark of laughter. They remained in that position for a few more moments before Embry suddenly stopped and simply looked at Callie._

_Noticing this, Callie stopped laughing as well and gazed at him in confusion._

"_What?" she questioned softly._

"_You're perfect," he breathed out._

_Callie felt her face heat up, as she dropped her eyes, not able to take the truth that was shining in his brown orbs._

"_No I'm not," she mumbled._

_She continued to stare anywhere but Embry's eyes, and finally he grew impatient and leaned down, capturing her lips in a deep kiss. He wanted to prove to her that he thought she was beautiful and perfect, because she was._

_Over the few weeks that Embry and Callie had been spending together, each time they kissed seemed to get better and better. Their first kiss had been hesitant and sweet, their second much the same, but gradually, they had become deeper and deeper. _

_This time, Embry deepened the kiss more so then he had with her in the past. When she had gasped Embry had used that opportunity to slip is tongue past her lips. Callie's eyes flew open in surprise, she had never been kissed like that before, and she didn't know what to do. _

_Sensing her confusion, Embry broke the kiss softly and gazed into her eyes, "Just do what I do," he instructed breathlessly, passion clouding his dark eyes._

_Callie barely had time to reply with a nod of her head before his lips once again descended upon hers once more. This time, she was more prepared, so when his tongue pushed past her lips gently, she did as he had instructed._

_After a few seconds, she grew more comfortable and began to relax more into the kiss, reaching behind his head to grasp his hair, which made Embry moan in pleasure._

_When they eventually broke apart, they were breathless, simply staring at each other in complete awe._

"_You are perfect," Embry whispered to her between gasps._

_This time Callie continued to gaze into his eyes, believing him._

_He smiled at her and placed a soft peck on her lips, pulling away only enough so that he could look into her eyes, "Will you be my girlfriend?" he whispered, his breath hitting her lips with each word._

"_Yes," Callie replied without even thinking. Embry's face broke into another smile as he swooped down and planted another deep kiss on her lips._

Callie was starting to fall for Embry, and she knew it. She knew that every moment that she spent with him, she fell even more. And with every piece of information that Embry gave her, she felt a little bit guiltier. She felt like she was lying to him by not telling him, in depth, about her past.

All of her answers about her sister and parents were vague. He knew that her parent's had died in a car crash, which was true, but he didn't know that she had been in the car with them, or that she had to see them broken, in a mangled car. It was things like that which would leave Callie feeling guilty.

No matter how much Callie wanted to end it, to preserve both of their hearts in the end, she just couldn't. Every time she thought about it while she was with him, he would smile at her and her heart would melt. She couldn't end their relationship, she was in too deep.

This particular evening was like any other evening, she was spending it with Embry; however, this time she would be meeting his friends. When Embry had initially invited her to the bonfire, she had declined, saying that she didn't want to intrude on something that was private to his tribe, but after some coaxing, mainly in the form of kissing, Callie had given in and agreed.

As she sat in Embry's truck, she took in a scared breath as he parked next to a few other cars.

"Look's like they are all here," Embry commented as he got out of the car and walked around to her side, opening the door for her and helping her down.

"Yeah," Callie replied, her voice soft and far away.

Embry caught the apprehensive tone of her voice and turned her so that her back was pressed against the side of his truck. Leaning down he surprised her with a deep kiss, continuing until he heard her moan softly in approval. He pulled away, a cocky grin on his face, happy that he could draw reactions like that from her.

"Everything is going to be fine. They will adore you," he assured her.

Callie gave him a shaky smile and nodded her head.

Embry took her hand and led her to the beach, taking the same path they had taken the very first time that they had hung out. After walking in silence for a few moments, they got closer to a large fire and a small crowd of people.

"Embry!" a few of the guys called, rushing over to him. Callie grasped his hand tighter, her nervousness shining through. Embry kissed her on the cheek lightly before turning his attention to the men that had approached.

"Hey guys," Embry greeted, giving them each a nod of his head.

There were two men, both very tall with dark skin and dark hair, looking at Embry expectantly, every few seconds their eyes darting to look at Callie before quickly returning to Embry.

"Seth, Quil, this is my girlfriend Callie," Embry introduced. "Callie," Embry spoke to her, "these are two of my best friends, Seth," he pointed to the man who looked a bit younger than the other, "and Quil," he pointed to the one who had a shy smile on his face.

"It's nice to meet you," Callie told them politely, her voice quiet.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Yeah, Embry here never shuts up about you," Seth added as he playfully nudged Embry's side.

Callie felt the heat rise to her cheeks at the comment, pulling herself closer to Embry to hide her embarrassment.

"Shut up guys," Embry ordered, pulling Callie with him as he walked closer to the fire, Seth and Quil trailing close behind them.

As Embry and Callie approached a man with his arm slung protectively over a small woman, the pair turned to face them.

Callie instantly recognized the woman as Emily, the person who had watched Brook for her when she had first arrived. The man was very tall with a hard look on his face, instantly intimidating Callie.

"Callie, you already know Emily, this is her husband Sam," Embry introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," Callie told him meekly, feeling too intimidated to come up with something more creative to say.

His hard look instantly changed to a broad smile, as he looked her over for a second, "Embry's description of you does not do you justice. You are much more beautiful than he described," Sam told her honestly, attempted to ease her worries.

Feeling her old spark return Callie replied, "The only things he really says about you are that you're like the big brother he never wanted."

Sam let out a booming laugh, "I like her Embry, she has spunk."

The night continued with more introductions, Callie instantly clicking with a girl named Kim who was engaged to Jared. They both loved music and reading, which then instantly drew them into long discussions about what type of music was the best and so on.

As the sun began to set even farther in the sky, Callie felt a chill run up her body. Seeing the shiver, Embry pulled her closer to him, nuzzling his face into the side of her neck as she soaked up his warmth. They sat like this for a long time, simply enjoying each other's presence as they stared into the fire.

Their enjoyable moment was ruined by an annoyed voice, "Is that the pampered princess?"

Embry's face instantly shot out of Callie's neck as he glared at the woman who had entered the gathering.

"Shut up Leah," Embry practically growled.

"Why should I? It's what she is! With her expensive car and mansion. She's probably only with you so that she can get her daddy to give her more money, they certainly don't want her slumming with the likes of us," she snarled.

When this woman had insulted her, Callie was able to let it roll off her shoulders, but when someone insulted Embry, she become defensive.

"First of all, you don't even know me, so you can't accuse me of things that you don't know about," Callie snarled back at her, standing up from her place near Embry. She felt the fire coursing through her veins, knowing that Leah had been the spark, and the fire had ignited.

"I know enough to know everything you got was handed to you on a silver platter," Leah spat at her.

Callie felt her hands ball into fists, trying to keep a ball of fire from appearing in the palm of her hand. She felt Embry stand up behind her, his form shaking in repressed rage.

"That's enough Leah," Sam's deep voice ordered from the other side of the fire, the rest of the group simply watching the fight unfold.

"He's right Leah," Embry growled at her.

"Shut the hell up, Embry!"

Callie snapped, "Yell at me all you want, but don't drag Embry into this!" she yelled loudly.

"Why not? You're only slumming with him so that your parents will get you more money!"

"For the record Leah, my parents are dead."

"Yay, more money for you," she snapped back.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to talk to me like this. You. Don't. Know. Me," she spat angrily, "You don't know anything about me. You've just conjured a version of me in your head that you can hate because you don't want to admit that you hate yourself," Callie screamed.

Leah started to shake, "Shut up," she ordered.

"Why should I? It's true isn't it? You hate your own life so much that you need to victimize someone you don't even know just so you can feel better about yourself. Grow up!"

"I said, shut up!" Leah screamed, her body shaking faster than Callie's eyes could keep up with. Suddenly, Paul tackled her to the ground.

"Calm down!" he yelled at her.

She shook him off and stood up, still shaking, "How dare you say those things to me," she growled at Callie.

Callie snorted, forcing herself to push the fire that was building up inside of her down, "That's rich coming from the girl who verbally attacked me not more than ninety seconds ago. If you can't handle the heat princess, then stay out of the kitchen."

Leah made to lunge at Callie, but Paul held her back.

"That's enough Leah. You started this fight for no reason, so I'm ending it," Sam ordered, his voice hard as stone.

"But-" Leah began.

"Enough!" he yelled, causing her to cower slightly. She nodded her head once before glaring at Callie darkly.

"This isn't over," she told her menacingly.

Callie cocked her head towards Sam, "I think it already is."

Embry pulled Callie closer to him as he glared at Leah.

Suddenly all of the boys stopped moving and took deep breaths, becoming as motionless as statues.

"Bloodsuckers," Sam muttered. All of the guys and Leah quickly took action and ran towards the forest. Callie stared at them in confusion, as Embry turned to her, his face serious.

"Stay here with the girls," he ordered her.

"What? Why? What's going on?" Callie asked quickly as he led her to Emily, Kim and Rachel.

"Just stay here, please. I'll explain when I get back," he assured her, kissing her gently on the cheek before following after his friends and entering the woods.

After a few seconds of silence, Callie heard a wolf howl.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked no one in particular, looking at each of them for a few seconds. None of the girls answered, they just stared behind her in horror.

Seeing their looks, Callie slowly turned, finding herself face to face with a pale man with red eyes.

The man smiled menacingly at the group of girls as Callie started to fully comprehend the current situation.

"Crap."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope everyone had a lovely Thanksgiving!<em>**

**_I didn't get any reviews last chapter, which is fine, but it makes me wonder if you guys didn't like something about it..._**

**_Moving on. Just a reminder, if you would like to see pictures that go along with the story, there is a link on my profile!_**

**_Please review and let me know what you liked/didn't like!  
><em>**


	10. Unveiling

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nine: Unveiling<strong>_

"_Crap."_

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the pale man asked darkly, a sinister smile on his face as he took a step closer to the group of girls.

Kim let out a terrified gasp, which made Callie feel the need to protect the defenseless girls, even if it meant exposing her powers. She felt the fire build up inside of her, ready to attack when given the command.

"Who are you?" Callie managed to ask calmly as he took another step towards the girls.

"Who I am is not important. What is important is that my friend can only hold off your dogs for so long before they realize I'm here," he told the group as he took yet another step towards them.

"What do you want?" Callie asked strongly, hearing Emily let out a whimper of fear.

"Dinner," he replied; his smile widening greatly as he finally lunged, his motions a blur.

The second that he entered the air, the three girls behind Callie screamed in fear, which caused Callie to act instinctively.

She conjured a ball of fire in her left hand and threw it at him. It hit him in the chest and sent him flying ten feet backwards. She turned to look at the three girls who stared at her in shock, "Stay here," she ordered, before turning around and walking to the man that was starting to sit up, a dazed expression on his pale face.

As she got closer he grinned at her, "That's quite a trick you have, too bad I'm going to kill you."

Callie smiled at him in the same manner, "I'd like to see you try."

He ran at her again, this time she used her telekinesis to lift him in the air by his neck. Her arms were held out in front of her, as if she was holding an invisible person by the neck. He thrashed around, trying to get himself free, to no avail. Callie heard what sounded like footsteps coming from the distance, and she knew that soon Embry would be there to help her.

From the corner of her eye she saw a little under seven wolves. Well, calling them simply wolves would be an insult; they were huge, easily as tall as a horse. Callie stared at them in confusion, but her confusion quickly turned into shock as almost simultaneously, the wolves became the men that she had met today, be it they were completely naked.

One of the wolves had become Embry. She turned her head as they quickly pulled clothes over their naked forms.

"Stay away from her!" Embry snarled taking a few menacing steps closer to Callie, and in turn, closer to the pale man.

"Stay back Embry," Callie commanded in a voice that was deeper than her own was normally. Fire had taken control, and it was pissed.

Embry was fighting with himself internally, on one hand, he felt the pull to go and protect his imprint, but a different side of him urged him to listen to her.

"Stay Embry," Sam's voice ordered him, and Embry felt his feet become rooted to the ground.

"But Sam-" Embry growled in frustration.

"I think she's handling this rather well alone," Sam explained as he tilted his head towards Callie, causing Embry's head to snap towards her.

Callie had turned her attention back to the man, "Do you know what they say about Fire?" she asked him darkly.

He didn't answer, he simply tried to pry the invisible hands off of his neck. The more that he squirmed forced Callie to come to terms with the fact that she had to finish this.

"They say that you have to be careful. It's very volatile and it's waiting for that spark to set it off. Well guess what, the second you threatened my friends, you created the spark. Now you, and you alone gets to feel just how unforgiving Fire can be," Callie told him menacingly.

"You're the Fire Elemental," the man gasped, pure terror entering his blood red eyes, along with horrified recognition.

"I would say it's nice to meet you, but I'm tired of lying," she snarled at him. Her two hands that had been magically holding him in the air suddenly crashed together and he managed to let out a horrified gasp as his neck was crushed so badly, that his head fell off.

"What do I do?" Callie asked no one in particular.

"Rip his body to pieces and set him on fire," Sam instructed as he started to walk closer to her, the rest of the guys following close behind him.

Callie nodded her head and reached out her hand and mimicked grabbing something, then roughly ripping it away, causing his flailing arm to tear from his body. She did it a few more times until he was just a pile of broken body parts. She took a few steps closer to him and conjured a ball of fire into her hands once more. Gently she tossed the ball of flame onto the body and watched it cover the body greedily.

"I warned you. The only person that can play with Fire and not get burned, is me."

"What the hell is going on?" Paul's voice asked from behind her.

Feeling the anger that normally came along with using that much of her Fire power recede, she suddenly felt horrible. She felt a sob escape her mouth before she could stop it. She had never had to do something like this before. Yes she had vanquished demons, but she had almost always had help, and she had never had to tear a body apart.

"Callie," Embry asked worriedly as he took a few steps closer to her.

Callie felt herself crumble, falling to the ground as Embry's arms wrapped around her securely. She cried into his shoulder, her emotions distraught.

"We need to talk about what just happened," Embry whispered to her.

Callie nodded her head and was about to answer when someone interrupted her, "CALLIE!"

Her head whipped out of Embry's chest as Aria appeared in front of her out of thin air, Brook in her arms.

"Holy shit!" Paul yelled, startled by the sudden appearance of the blonde woman.

A few seconds after Aria appeared with a sleepy Brook in her arms, the air swirled and became emerald green, before Demi and Gina appeared, Gina holding on to Demi's hand.

"I had a vision!" Aria called as the three got closer.

"Are you okay?" Gina asked quickly.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on here?" Paul yelled, frustrated that no one had explained it.

"I actually agree with Paul," Sam said, drawing Aria, Demi and Gina's attention to him.

"I'm thinking this is what they meant when they said 'don't expose yourself to the mortals'," Demi commented as she looked at the large group of people who had witnessed Callie's vanquish of the man.

"This is exactly what they meant," Aria said darkly.

"I'm sorry, but I was attacked!" Callie defended herself.

"I know you were, it's just that this isn't exactly the ideal situation," Gina reassured her.

Embry tightened his grip on Callie, scared to let her leave the protection of his arms.

"Can we not explain this here?" Gina requested to Sam, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Where do you want to meet?" he asked her.

"Our basement is a giant sitting room, I'm pretty sure it can accommodate you all rather comfortably."

"We'll meet you there in ten minutes then," he told her before turning on his heal and walking with Emily towards his car, the rest of the group following, save for Embry. "Collin, Brady take the girls back to my house and wait with them there," Sam ordered from the distance, soon followed by two groans.

"Callie, you teleport home and put Brook to bed," Gina ordered.

Callie nodded her head and stepped out of the safety of Embry's arms and over to Aria. She pulled a squirming Brooklyn into her arms and turned back to Embry.

"I'm not leaving you," he told her seriously.

Callie sighed, "Unless you want to teleport with me and leave your car here, you're going to have to."

Embry took a few steps closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist; "I'm ready when you are."

Callie turned towards her cousins and aunt; "I'll see you at home."

She turned her attention back to Embry who was looking at her in awe, "This may feel a bit weird, just close your eyes and keep them closed until I say so, okay?"

Embry nodded his head and closed his eyes as he was instructed to.

Taking a deep breath Callie concentrated on Brooklyn's room at the manor and was suddenly engulfed in the warm flames that would take her home. After a few seconds they arrived, "You can open your eyes," she told Embry.

As Embry opened his eyes, she stepped out of his arms and placed a rather sleepy Brook onto her bed. After tucking her in she placed a kiss on the child's forehead, "Goodnight Brooks, I love you."

"Love Lee," Brook mumbled sleepily.

Callie watched Brook for a second before turning to look at Embry who was leaning against the wall watching her.

"Do you hate me?" Callie asked hesitantly as she ushered him out of Brook's bedroom, grabbing the baby monitor and clipping it to her jeans, shutting the door softly behind them.

Embry's eyebrows drew together in confusion, "Why would I hate you?" he asked incredulously.

"Because I lied to you. I didn't tell you about all of this," Callie told him, motioning to herself.

"Well, I haven't been completely honest with you either."

"You mean the part where you turn into a giant wolf?" Callie questioned, a smile starting to form on her face at the sheepish expression on Embry's.

"Yeah, about that," Embry muttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I'm not mad Embry, I'm just confused. But I think we both are."

"Yeah."

"I just wanted to make sure that you didn't hate me for keeping something this big from you," Callie explained as she scuffed her shoes on the hardwood floor.

"I could never hate you Callie," he assured her, grasping under her chin and forcing her to look up at him, "I just want to know more about you and your secret."

"I do too."

"I think we should wait until everyone gets here though, just so that no one gets confused," Embry suggested as Callie nodded her head I agreement.

"Let's go downstairs and wait for everyone then," Callie suggested.

"We will in a minute," Embry told her huskily, turning her to face him and pushing her gently against the wall.

Callie gave him a confused look before he swooped down and planted his lips on hers. Callie moaned at the contact and instinctively started kissing him back just as hungrily as he was kissing her.

"Ahem," a throat cleared behind them, causing the two to break their kiss and turn towards the sound.

Aria was looking at them sheepishly, a light blush grazing her cheeks, "Sorry, but I need to get to the attic," she explained, motioning to the cramped hallway that led directly to the attic.

Embry and Callie quickly moved, allowing Aria to get through.

"Why do you need to go to up there?" Callie asked curiously.

"Mom told me to get the Book and see if there were any spells that allow her to transfer some of her memories onto a DVD or something so that its easier to explain things to the guys."

"Oh, okay," Callie, replied as Aria turned on her heel and continued towards the attic stairs, climbing them gracefully once she reached them.

"I think we should go wait for everyone," Callie told Embry, who still looked confused by the conversation that had just taken place before his eyes.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," he mumbled, shaking the shock from his system.

Grinning at Embry's facial expression she grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her as she walked down the hallway and towards the stairs. They walked all of the way to the basement to find that Demi was setting up the TV projector.

Embry sat down at the end of the couch and pulled Callie onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her protectively. She tried to get up so that she could sit next to him instead, but he held on tightly. After a few seconds of struggling, Callie gave up and leaned back so her back was pressed up against his stomach.

"What's through that door," Embry breathed into her ear, causing shivers to travel down her spine.

"Training room," Callie explained.

"What kind of training do you do?" he asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon," she promised.

"Holy shit! This is like a palace!" Paul's loud voice cried as he descended the steps, Seth and Quil following after him. They walked over to the couch that Embry and Callie sat on and took seats in various places, spreading out.

"Where are Sam and Jared?" Embry questioned.

"Talking to Gina, they'll be down in a minute," Quil explained.

"Ha!" they heard a triumphant yell come from the giant screen in front of the couch.

"Whatcha doing Demi?" Callie asked, holding in a giggle.

"I finally got this damn thing to work," she answered happily. She turned away from the screen and smiled triumphantly at Callie, before her eyes quickly scanned the couch.

"Demi, this is Embry," Callie introduced as she pointed to the person she was currently sitting on.

"Hey," Embry greeted with a warm smile, that Demi returned instantly.

"And that is Paul, Quil and Seth," Callie continued pointing to each of the boys who gave a nod of acknowledgement.

When Demi's eyes met Seth's, his breath caught in his throat as his eyes widened.

"Not again," Quil groaned softly.

"What? What's going on?" Callie asked. She looked at Demi who was still looking at Seth, an indescribable look on her face. Callie then glanced to Seth who was beaming at Demi. "Can someone tell me what's going on?" Callie whined.

"We'll explain that later," Sam's voice called from the stairs as he walked into the room, Jared, Leah, Gina and Aria trailing behind him. "After speaking with Gina, we've decided that she should explain what's going on with them first," he told the boys as he took a seat on the couch, Jared and Leah following suite.

Demi carefully walked over to Seth and took a seat next to him, Seth smiling so largely that he looked like his face was about to break in half.

"Here's the spell mom," Aria's quiet voice called from the front of the room, by the projector. Gina carefully took the piece of paper from her and glanced over the spell.

"Are you sure this will work?" Gina asked skeptically.

"No, so I rewrote it slightly," Aria, told her.

Gina nodded her head and began to chant:

"_Powers of the witches rise,_

_Memories of those here tonight,_

_Allow the stories to be seen,_

_Shared on the movie screen_."

The white projector suddenly glowed blue before it faded and a picture of the Book of Shadows appeared in its place.

"Nice spell," Callie told Aria as she walked to an empty spot on the couch.

"Thanks," Aria smiled happily, before turning her attention to her mom who remained standing.

"Let's begin."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I guess you guys really liked the previous chapter! I received so many alerts and reviews, I had one of the stupidest smiles on me face!<em>**

**_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you leave a review telling me what you thought of it!_**


	11. Sharing Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and I don't own Charmed.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Ten: Sharing Secrets<em>**

"_Let's begin."_

"For centuries, the females in the Alexander family line have had abilities. These abilities have made a name for the Alexander witches, among both forces of Good, and forces of Evil," Gina began.

Paul opened his mouth to comment but Sam elbowed him in the ribs, stopping him from saying anything.

"Yes, I did say 'witches'. You see there are all types of witches, which means various types of powers. The powers are considered a gift, and therefore it is to be used to protect people who cannot protect themselves from Evil forces such as demons. For the Alexander family, the witches have had one major power, commonly healing, invisibility, visions, and the ability to move objects with their minds," Gina continued, looking at each person in the room.

"How do you get your powers?" Sam questioned.

Gina turned to him, "They are born with them. As a child they show themselves usually when the child is feeling especially strong emotions. When they hit puberty, their powers become matured and the child must learn to control them," she explained.

"So Demi, Aria and Callie all have powers?" Jared clarified.

Gina nodded her head and motioned towards the projector. A picture of Aria appeared, she seemed to be in a trance, "Aria got the gift of premonitions, or visions of the future."

The screen changed to a picture of Demi, her hands glowing a soft yellow color as she healed one of Aria's injuries, "Demi got the gift of healing."

Once again the screen changed and a scene with Kendra appeared. She was standing there, then she smirked softly and disappeared, "Callie's sister, Kendra, had the power of invisibility before she was killed," Gina explained as Callie took in a deep breath, holding back tears.

The screen changed to another scene, this one Callie remembered well, it was when the Warlock had attacked them when she had first arrived in Washington. She watched as the Callie on the screen yelled at the Warlock and threw her arm out, sending the knife out of his hand, "And Callie got the gift of telekinesis."

"If Callie has telekinesis, then how did she set the Vamp on fire?" Paul asked loudly.

Gina rolled her eyes at him, "Quite a few years ago, a prophesy was made," Gina began. The screen changed once more to the scene where Gina first read them the prophecy.

"_Four defender's of mankind will unite,_

_Made of the same blood,_

_Bathed in the element's white light._

_Water will bear Spirit,_

_And Spirit will carry Water within,_

_Earth will heal the past,_

_Air will protect the four in the present,_

_Fire will fight for the future of Spirit._

_Together they make the Circle,_

_Bound by Blood and Magic." _ The Gina on the screen recited.

Once the scene stopped, Gina continued, "They were to be called 'The Circle', and their power would be something the magic world had never seen. Sure there had been other witches who had had power over the elements, but they had never been alive at the same time. When Callie, Kendra, Demi, Aria and an unborn Brooklyn were reunited, the prophecy began," Gina explained as the screen showed the four girls hugging and soon being surrounded by a white light.

"They were marked as the Protector of one of the Elements."

"Marked how?" Seth asked curiously.

Gina nodded to the girls, causing Aria and Demi to life up their left wrists and show the people in the room the pentagram that lay there. Callie sighed and pulled off the many bracelets that she had taken to wearing when she was out with Embry, not wanting to be asked questions she couldn't answer.

Once the bracelets were off Embry gently grabbed her hand and flipped it over, staring at the red pentagram that sat on the inside of her wrist.

"Aria was marked by Air; loving, intellectual, and a very accepting soul. She is the very personification of Air," Gina explained.

Aria blushed as everyone's eyes turned to her, and she ducked her head, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Kendra was marked by Water; a sensitive and nurturing soul," Gina explained as Callie turned her head towards Embry so she could hide her face in his neck, a few tears escaping her eyes. Embry pulled her closer to him, if that were even possible, and placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head.

"Demi was marked by Earth," Gina continued, "a reliable, patient, balanced and harmonious individual."

Seth stared at Demi in awe, while Demi blushed under his intense gaze, smiling shyly.

"Callie was marked by Fire; warmth, courage, enthusiasm and adventure fill her soul, she is feisty and forever burning."

"What about Spirit?" Quil asked softly.

"Brooklyn is Spirit. She will embody the characteristics of all the other Elements because Spirit is a mix of them."

"How are you a complete Circle is you only have four people?" Leah asked nastily.

Callie's face shot out of Embry's neck as she glared at the girl.

Gina, however, remained calm, "As the prophecy stated, Spirit will carry the power of Water as well," Gina explained as a picture of Brook's pentagram came onto the screen.

"This is all good and interesting, but what does it have to do with us?" Paul asked.

"Well, from the vision that Aria had, you are shape shifters that protect your people from Vampires," Gina stated, causing Demi, Aria and Callie to gasp and look at the boys.

"Was that a Vampire today?" Callie asked loudly, her eyes wide.

Embry nodded his head.

"Wow. I've never seen one of those before."

"Anyway," Gina cut in, "Brooklyn's father is an Evil being that we have never seen before. He was able to paralyze Callie's powers long enough to kill Kendra," Gina explained.

Leah snorted, "So she's not all powerful after all."

"Enough Leah," Sam ordered, forcing Leah to stop.

"He is coming," Gina continued, ignoring Leah's comment.

"What does he want?" Seth asked.

"Brooklyn," Gina stated.

"What? Why?" Embry demanded, his voice rough.

"Because she is Spirit, which is the link between the four elements, in essence it is magic itself. There is also the fact that Brook inevitably inherited the power of Water from her mother, this makes her a force to be reckoned with. My guess is that Damien wants to turn her while she is still young and impressionable," said Gina.

"Turn her into what exactly?" Sam questioned, "Like a demon?"

"Not a demon, but something evil."

"I'm so confused right now," Seth groaned.

"We think he wants her to be his prodigy, to teach her the ways of evil so that when she has reached full maturity, she will be an evil witch, or more commonly known as a Warlock," Aria explained.

"How would he do that?"

Gina sighed, "Magic is not inherently Good or Evil, the person that holds the magic is given a choice as to how they go about using it. Right now, Brook would be considered a good witch because she has not done anything evil with her powers, and with Callie raising her the way she is, there isn't a chance of her switching sides," she began, making sure everyone was keeping up, "but if Brook were to be raised by an Evil father, her views on the world would shift dramatically, and she would become Evil."

"Basically, we need to make sure the Evil guy doesn't get his hands on the kid?" Paul stated simply.

Callie rolled her eyes, "Basically."

"That shouldn't be too hard, especially with us helping you guys," Paul told them cockily.

"Never underestimate a force of Evil, Paul. They will do things that you can't even imagine, they don't face the same repercussions that we do," Gina scolded gently.

"There is also the small dilemma that we don't know what Damien is, exactly," Callie added.

"What do you mean?" Embry questioned gently, confusion evident in his brown eyes.

"Exactly that. We know he is evil, but we don't know if he is a demon or warlock or something different."

"Before we get any farther into this, why doesn't Sam explain to us what happened tonight," Gina suggested. Sam nodded his head and stood up from his place on the couch as Gina took the vacant spot.

From there Sam went into the history of the Tribe, telling the stories about the Spirit Warriors and what they were meant to do.

"Tonight," he explained, "two vampires came into La Push. We were able to catch and kill one, while the other was taken care of, rather nicely might I add, by Callie."

"Just a quick question, and this might be totally irrelevant to this topic, but why on earth is Seth staring at Demi like that?" Aria demanded.

"Because he Imprinted on her," Sam explained simply.

"You mean like baby birds do on their mom's?" Callie asked in confusion, her nose wrinkling slightly, as she recalled learning about it in her high school psychology class.

"No," Sam snorted, "Imprinting is how wolves find their soul mates. The first time they see them, their entire life's purpose changes, all that matters is that you make her happy. You'll be anything she wants you to be, friend, brother, lover, whatever she wants, you'll be it," Sam replied.

"Wait, have you Imprinted?" Callie asked Embry, fear in her eyes.

"Yes," he said simply.

"Oh," Callie breathed, tears forming in her eyes before she could stop them. Noticing her tears Embry pulled her closer to him, but she fought, trying to get out of his lap.

"Callie stop! I Imprinted on _you_," he told her earnestly.

Callie stopped struggling immediately, "What?"

"I Imprinted on you," he repeated.

"But how?" Callie asked.

"The first second I laid my eyes on you. All I saw was you, all that mattered was you."

Callie felt her heart stop, "You didn't get a choice," she whispered.

"What?"

"You were forced to feel this way about me, you didn't get a choice!" Callie exclaimed, her voice becoming hysterical.

"I wasn't forced to feel anything, it was a push in the right direction. I would have fallen in love with you, even without the Imprint, Callie. You are the person that was made for me, just like I was made for you. I may have been pushed into it, but I'm thankful for it every single day, because it gave me you. I will never regret you. Never," he told her forcefully.

"Really?" she asked him tearfully.

"Really. I love you Callie. I love every part of you. I love the caring Aunt who takes care of Brook as if she was your own daughter. I love human Callie, and I love the Callie that can do all types of magic that I'm still trying to wrap my head around. I love you for _you_."

"I love you too," she told him as more tears escaped her eyes. He smiled at her brightly and pulled her toward him, kissing her lips hungrily. They continued to explore each other's mouths in earnest until someone clearing their throat interrupted them. Annoyed that their moment had been shattered, Embry pulled away from Callie's lips and sent a glare to the person who had interrupted them, that person turned out to be Jared.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can we go back to the whole 'there is murderer coming to kill you' please?" Jared requested, not meeting Embry's eyes, knowing that he would be glaring at him darkly.

"I agree with Jared," Sam added.

Gina sighed and rubbed her temples, "What do you want to know?"

"What is Brook's dad exactly?" Jared started.

"We're not quite sure, actually," Demi answered sheepishly.

"You don't know?" Leah shrieked.

"Leah, calm down!" Sam ordered, "What do you know then?"

"Only what Callie knows," Aria explained. Suddenly, all eyes shifted to Callie who began to shift in Embry's lap at the intensity of their stares.

"Well?" Leah demanded, causing Callie to roll her eyes.

"I don't know much. Kendra wouldn't tell me much about him. At the beginning all she told me was that she had gotten drunk at a party and had sex with someone. I knew something was wrong when she told me that, she would never go get drunk at a party, and she definitely wouldn't sleep with a stranger. For a while I had suspicions that someone had drugged her, because she told me that she only had one beer, and soon after she had finished it everything went dark. She was always fine after drinking one beer, she wouldn't have blacked out because of it," Callie recalled, pulling her lower lip between her teeth as she remembered her sister.

Releasing her lip, she continued, "All she knew about him was that his name was Damien. We didn't see him until about three months after my parent's were killed, when Brook was two months old."

"Why don't you show them the memory of the first time you saw him?" Gina urged gently.

Callie gave her a surprised look, not wanting to relive those moments.

"Just the part where he shows up, you don't have to show the fight."

Callie sighed and stood up from Embry's lap and walked carefully over to the white screen. Reaching her left hand out she thought of the moment she first saw him, and touched the screen. The second her fingers touched it, the event began to unfold before everyone's eyes.

_There was a knock on the door as Callie and a dark haired woman, who the group recognized as Kendra, sat at the kitchen table talking._

"_Who would be here this late?" Callie asked aloud._

_Kendra shrugged her shoulders and stood up from her chair, taking the few steps needed to the front door. She turned the doorknob and pulled the door open. A man with black hair stood in front of her as she let out a gasp._

"_How did you find me?" she asked him as he sneered at her._

_He smiled cynically, "I've always known where you were, I was just waiting for the brat to be born so that I could take her."_

"_W-what?" Kendra asked, her voice shaking slightly._

"_You think I didn't know about you and your little Circle of Elemental witches? You think I didn't know about the prophecy? Please! I've spent centuries waiting for you so that I could father your child and take her!"_

"_C-centuries? W-what are y-you?" she asked him, her voice growing louder._

"_Let's just say that if you are the personification of Water, then I'm the personification of Evil."_

"_Why do you want her?" she demanded._

"_If you live long enough, you might find out," he whispered in her ear._

The figures on the screen stopped moving as the scene ended.

"Did he _plan_ to get Kendra pregnant?" Leah asked, disgust evident in her voice.

"I think he did," Callie whispered, a bit shaken up at seeing her sister again, almost as if she were alive once more.

"Can we see what happened the next time you saw him?" Quil requested.

"No."

"What? Why not?" he whined.

"Because the next time we saw him, he killed my sister," Callie said through clenched teeth.

"But if we can see how he was able to overpower you, maybe we can figure out why," he reasoned.

"I already told my family about it once, I don't want to have to live through that again," Callie whispered, wrapping her arms around her torso, trying to hold herself together. Before she knew it, familiar arms replaced hers. She felt a soft kiss placed on the side of her head as Embry pulled her closer to his warm body.

"Callie, I hate to say it, but Quil does have a point," Gina told her gently.

"Do you really want to see him kill Kendra, Aunt Gina?" Callie asked her darkly.

Gina sighed loudly, "Of course I don't, but if seeing that will help us know what we are fighting against, and it can help us to protect you and Brooklyn, then I don't see any other choice."

Gina took a step closer to Callie, who had tears in her eyes, "We need to do this Callie, for Brook," she continued to urge.

"Stop it. She's not going to do it," Embry defended her, sensing how much this was hurting her.

Callie remained silent for a few moments, thinking over what Gina had said.

"We can find another way," Aria's voice broke the silence, a distraught look on her face.

"I don't want to see Kendra die," Demi whispered, Seth wrapping his arm around her as she buried her head in his neck.

"Gina's right," Callie said suddenly, a look of determination on her face.

"What? No, Callie, you don't have to do this," Embry told her, turning her so that she faced him.

"If it will help us figure out what he is, and how to kill him, then we're doing it," Callie replied, her voice becoming hard.

"But Callie," Embry sighed, knowing that this was going to tear her apart. It was one thing to remember her sister being killed; it was another to actually see it play out.

Callie forced a smile to appease Embry, "I swore to Kendra that I would do anything to protect Brook," she whispered, placing a hand on his cheek, "and I intend to keep that promise."

"I just don't want you to have to relive this," he whispered back.

"Neither do I, but sometimes we have to do things that we don't want to," she told him wisely. She turned her attention to the group on the couch, "This is going to be graphic," she warned them. They all nodded their heads in understanding.

Callie reached out and once again touched the blank screen, her and Embry taking their seats as they waited for the scene to start.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm glad you guys liked the previous chapter, I hope you like this one just as much!<em>**

_**Please review and let me know what you guys think!**_


	12. Reliving the Moment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or Charmed.**

**Flashbacks and fluff in this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eleven: Reliving the Moment<strong>_

_The screen remained dark for a second before a sleeping Callie filled the screen. Suddenly a loud 'bang' was heard, jarring Callie from her peaceful slumber. She glanced at the glowing green numbers on the clock next to her, 1:04 am._

_Callie carefully got out of bed as another bang was heard throughout the apartment. She carefully peaked her head out of her room, seeing a bleary eyed Kendra walking towards the door._

"_Who would be here at one in the morning?" Kendra's voice called to Callie as she passed her as she continued her walk towards the door. Callie shrugged her shoulders in response as she watched Kendra get to the door and peak out._

"_Well?" Callie asked impatiently._

_Kendra turned to face her, confusion on her pretty face, "No one's there."_

"_What?" _

"_Let me make sure that they aren't walking away or something," Kendra mumbled to herself as she unlocked the door and turned the doorknob, pulling the door open._

_Kendra was suddenly knocked off her feet, sliding back a few feet on the hardwood floor, Callie gasped and was about to exit her room and help her sister up, when a figure dressed in all black casually strolled through the open door._

_Kendra stood up quickly, glaring at the man, "What do you want?" she asked through clenched teeth._

_A smile lit up his dark face as he raised his hand, looking as if he was about to hit her._

"_NO!" Callie yelled as she ran out of her room and charged him, before she could hit him; he grabbed her by the waist and threw her against the wall. Callie hit it hard, her head banging against it, before she slid down into a sitting position. She remained sitting there, dazed from the impact._

Embry growled at this, tightening his arms around Callie. She nudged him gently, forcing him to pay attention.

"_Give me the kid," the man demanded as he pushed Kendra against the front door, trapping her between his arms._

"_Go to hell," Kendra spat._

"_I won't go home until you hand over the child," he replied, almost as if he was speaking to a two year old._

_Callie seemed to shake off the pain in her head as she pulled herself to her feet, noticing that he had corned her sister. Callie put out her hand and concentrated, trying to use her telekinesis to throw him away from Kendra. But no matter how hard she tried, nothing happened._

"_I will never give her to you," Kendra told him. He seemed to become irritated and grabbed her by the neck, slowly cutting off her air supply._

"_Is that so?" he asked sweetly._

_Seeing this, Callie charged once more, jumping onto his back and wrapping her own hand around his throat and squeezing. He immediately let go of Kendra and reached behind him, grabbing a hold of her and flipping her over so that her back was slammed into the floor._

"_NO!" Kendra screamed, throwing a solid ball of ice about the size of a softball at his head. It hit right between the eyes with a sickening 'SMACK!', but he didn't seem phased by it._

_Noticing this, Kendra ran at him again, her fists flying. He easily picked her up by the neck and held her in mid air. After a few seconds of struggling, Kendra teleported in a swirl of blue water, materializing a few feet away from Callie who had finally stood up again, a dazed expression on her face._

_She saw that Callie was about to charge him again, when she grabbed her arm, forcing her to a halt, "Go get Brook," she ordered._

"_What?" Callie asked, surprise evident in her voice._

"_Just do it!"_

_Callie seemed to hesitate for a second longer, before she nodded her head and took off towards Kendra's room. Callie got to the dark room and quickly entered, shutting and locking the door securely behind her._

_Callie turned on the light and located Brook who was sleeping soundly in the bed. She quickly ran over to her and shook her gently. Brook's eyes opened slowly as Callie lifted her up and ran into the bathroom that was connected to the room, setting the child on sink._

"_Lee?" Brook's soft voice asked._

"_Brooks, I need you to cover you're ears and stay in here until I come get you okay?" Callie asked quickly._

_Brook gave her a hesitant look._

"_Okay?" Callie repeated impatiently._

_Finally Brooklyn nodded her head and covered her ears. Seeing this Callie ran out of the bathroom and shut the door behind her. No sooner had she turned towards the locked bedroom door that a body was being thrown through it, the wood shattering on impact. Kendra lay on the ground, her body littered with bruises. Callie ran to her side, falling to her knees._

"_Callie, I need you to listen to me," Kendra gasped._

"_What?" Callie demanded her voice hysterical._

"_Get Brook and get out of here."_

"_What about you?"_

"_Please Callie, I need to know that Brook is safe," she pleaded, hearing Damien's footsteps draw closer, "Please Callie!"_

"_Okay," Callie answered, tears running down her face._

"_I love you Callie, let Brook know I loved her with everything I had," she requested._

_Callie let out a sob, "I love you too," she cried, "I'll let her know."_

"_Go," Kendra ordered, tears coming into her own eyes. Callie nodded her head and stood up, heading towards the closed bathroom door._

At this point Callie was balling. Knowing she couldn't watch what was about to happen, she hid her face in Embry's neck and continued to cry.

_Damien walked into the room carefully, eyeing Callie as he stood over Kendra, a knife gleaming in his hand._

"_Just give me the kid and this will all be over," he told Kendra as he kneeled closer to her._

_Kendra mustered up a glare, "Over my dead body," she spat._

_He smiled, "That can be arranged."_

_He quickly lifted the knife into the air and brought it down swiftly, imbedding it in Kendra's stomach._

"_NO!" Callie screamed, unable to move. Watching in horror as Kendra started coughing up blood._

"_Such a shame," he said aloud, no remorse in his voice._

"_You bastard!" Callie cried as Kendra's coughing started to slow, eventually coming to a stop._

_Callie backed away from him and threw the bathroom door open, seeing that Brook still had her hands over her ears. Callie ran to her and picked Brook up, grabbing the back of her head and hiding her face in her neck so that she wouldn't have to see anything._

_Callie turned around to find Damien standing in front of her, his knife gleaming in the dim light._

"_Just hand her over and you can walk out of this alive," he reasoned with her._

_Callie mustered up the coldest glare that she possibly could, "You would have to pry her from my cold, dead fingers you sadistic bastard," Callie spat._

_He glared at her and lifted the knife that he had used to kill Kendra, swinging it towards Callie before she disappeared with Brook, in a wall of flames._

The scene shifted to a nice hotel room.

_Callie sighed as she sat on the bed, Brook sleeping softly next to her. A phone vibrated on the windowsill and Callie quietly stood up from the bed and walked over to it, seeing who was calling before answering it._

"_Hello?"_

"_Callie, I just wanted to make sure you and Brook were doing okay," a male voice said over the phone._

_Callie sighed loudly, rubbing her temples, the bags under her eyes growing more pronounced._

"_We're doing okay, I guess Uncle Steve. Thank you, for everything, it was a beautiful service."_

_The man on the other line sighed sadly, "It's no problem Callie, you are family, and I take care of my family."_

_A ghost of a smile appeared on Callie's face before falling quickly._

"_You need to get some sleep," Steve continued._

"_I'll try."_

"_Call me in the morning, okay?"_

"_Okay."_

"_Bye Callie."_

"_Bye Uncle Steve."_

_Callie hung up her phone and placed it in her jean pocket. She quietly walked over to the bed that Brook was sleeping in and grabbed the duffle bag that sat next to it, placing it quietly on the bed as she began to shuffle through it._

_Suddenly, behind her, a cloud of black smoke appeared and Callie quickly turned around, almost sensing it. She watched in horror as the figure of a man appeared, Damien._

"_I was going to let you live, but since you seem hell bent on stopping me, I guess I'm going to have to kill you," he stated. He lifted his hand and Callie noticed the gleaming knife._

"_Why do you want her anyway?" Callie asked as she edged closer to Brook, who remained fast asleep._

_He smirked, "Power of course."_

_He swung the knife down. Callie fell to the bed and rolled out of the way, the knife embedding into the mattress instead. Callie quickly grabbed Brook and the duffle back next to her and teleported in a wall of flames once more._

Once again, the screen went black, the room remaining silent.

"His knife," Aria whispered, her eyes red from the tears that had fallen.

"What?" Callie croaked, taking her face away from Embry's neck, her eyes puffy.

"His knife. There was a symbol on it," Aria explained, "A snake."

"So what?" Leah asked, the usual anger missing from her voice.

"I can look it up and see what it means," Aria answered.

"I've never seen a demon teleport through black smoke," Demi spoke up suddenly.

"I'll look into that along with the snake symbol."

"I think it's been a long night for everyone, why don't we take a break from this for now?" Gina suggested.

Everyone in the room seemed to agree, standing up from the couch and making their way towards the stairs.

Callie clutched Embry tightly, "Don't leave me," she whimpered, her bloodshot eyes staring at him pleadingly.

"I wasn't planning on it," he answered. He placed his arm underneath her knees and stood up, walking with her in his arms bridal style towards the stairs.

Gina gave Callie a sad smile, knowing that reliving those memories had been horrible for her. Callie gave a sad smile in return before burying her face back into Embry's neck, breathing in his woodsy smell that calmed her down.

Embry carried her up the stairs and through the house, before climbing the stairs that would lead them to the second floor. Once he got to the landing he stopped walking.

"What?" Callie asked in confusion as she pulled her face away from his neck.

"Which room is yours?" he asked softly.

"The one across from Brook's."

Embry nodded and walked towards the room that they had placed Brook. Seeing the door across from it he opened it and turned on the light. He instantly noticed that the main color scheme in the room was red and black, which honestly didn't really surprise him.

He walked in and quietly shut the door behind him with his foot. He took the few steps that it took to get him to the bed, where he gently set Callie down, then preceded to simply look at her. Callie unclipped the baby monitor from her jeans and set it on the bedside table. She then stood up from the bed and stood on her tiptoes so that she could kiss Embry on the cheek, before walking to her dresser and rummaging through the drawers.

Embry watched as she grabbed her clothes and then walked through the door next to it, assuming it was the bathroom. Taking that, as is cue, he pulled off his button down shirt and unbuckled his cut offs, sliding them off of his body, and then proceeding to fold them and place them on the chair near the bed.

"I think we need to talk about what happened tonight," Callie voice called to him. He turned to face her, seeing that she was leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom, arms crossed over her chest as she watched him.

Embry nodded his head slowly, "How about we discuss this while cuddling?" he suggested hopefully, wanting to hold her in his arms after witnessing the memory of her sister's death.

A smile broke out across Callie's solemn face as she nodded her head and pushed herself off of the doorframe, making her way to the bed. She walked over to the lamp on the bedside table and turned it on, before going to turn off the overhead light. After that was done she found Embry lounging in the bed, pulling one side of the covers up so that she could slide in next to him.

She instantly curled into him as his arms wrapped around her body, pulling her closer to him.

"Tell me about being a shape shifter, in your own words. What Sam said made sense and everything, about the legends and whatnot, but I want to hear it from your point of view," Callie requested as she traced the tattoo on his bicep.

"The werewolf gene is passed down to the male children. Leah's an exception that no one has been able to explain. Normally, the gene remains dormant, unless something triggers it. In this case, it was a coven of vampires moving into Forks," Embry explained.

"Does everyone in the tribe know that you guys can turn into wolves?"

Embry shook his head, no, "No, they all know the legends, but they see them as just that, legends. The only people who know are the tribe elders, other wolves, and the Imprints."

"Are Emily, Rachel, and Kim Imprints?"

Embry nodded his head, "And Claire."

Callie stopped tracing his tattoo, looking at him in confusion.

"Little five year old Claire?" she clarified.

"Yes."

"Who Imprinted on her?"

"Quil. But it's not in a creepy way at all, trust me. He sees her as a little sister."

"But what happens when she is older and he's like fifty?"

"While we continue shifting, we don't age. When we stop shifting we will continue to age. Physically I look about twenty-five, so when I stop shifting I will continue to age from there. Quil will continue to shift until Claire is around twenty is my guess."

Callie nodded her head in understanding.

"Wait, how do you know so much about how Quil thinks of Claire?"

"When we are in wolf form, we can hear each other's thoughts."

Callie snorted, "Talk about lack of privacy."

"Tell me about it."

"That _thing_ that attacked today, it was a vampire?"

Embry let out a soft growl, "Yes."

"What did it want? All it said to me was dinner."

"It wanted to kill you and suck your blood. He was too stupid to realize that not only was he in shifter territory, but that he was messing with the wrong woman," Embry explained, pride evident in his voice.

Callie remained quiet for a few seconds, resuming her tracing of Embry's tattoo. "When you first Imprinted on me, what was it like?"

A smile broke across Embry's face as he gazed at her lovingly, "I looked into your eyes and my world stopped. I remember that all I wanted to do was get you to smile, to be happy. When I looked into your eyes I saw my future, I saw everything that I could give to you, and that you could give to me in return."

"Did you love me right away?"

Embry frowned for a second, thinking back, "I loved you, yes, but after I got to know you, I fell _in_ love with you."

"So you weren't forced to be in love with me," Callie stated with more confidence.

"No I wasn't, I was just nudged in the right direction."

After a few seconds of Embry simply enjoying her fingers ghosting over his arm, he gently stopped her and looked at her wrist, staring intently at the red pentagram.

"Can I ask you some questions now?" he asked softly.

Callie nodded her head, watching him as he continued to look over her marking.

"Who is Steve?"

Callie looked confused for a moment, wondering how he knew about him, but then it dawned on her that she had shown everyone the memory, and in the memory she had spoken to Steve.

"He was my dad's best friend and after my parent's were killed, he took over my father's business until Kendra or I was ready to run it."

"Does he know about the whole you having magical powers thing?"

Callie shook her head, "No. He knows that there is something _different_ about me, and that the less he knows, the better."

"What exactly is the business that you will eventually inherit?" Embry asked suddenly. "I can't believe I never asked you before."

Callie dropped her eyes to his bare chest, "It's a chain of hotels," she mumbled, soft enough that a human would not have heard, but since Embry had the ears of a dog, he heard her loud and clear.

"What hotel chain?"

"_North Star Hotels_."

Embry felt his eyes widen and his mouth drop open in shock, "That's a multibillion dollar company," he told her, as if she didn't already know.

"I know."

"Then why on earth are you wasting your time on me? I can't give you a life like that!"

Callie's eyes suddenly shot up from his chest and she stared him down, the fire that was running through her veins shining in her eyes.

"Don't. Ever. Say. That. Again," she ordered through clenched teeth.

"But it's true! I don't make the kind of money that you deserve," Embry replied, starting to look like he was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Embry, money doesn't mean anything to me. My parent's made sure of that. I never lived in a mansion or anything like that. My father made me work for the money that he gave me; nothing was handed to me on a silver platter. My parents made sure that Kendra and I knew that money wasn't everything, that it couldn't buy us happiness."

"Says the woman who has a Ferrari," he joked lightly.

Callie rolled her eyes, "That was a gift."

Embry sighed, "I just don't want to disappoint you."

"Do you love me?" she asked suddenly.

"What? What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it, do you love me?"

"Of course I love you!"

"Did you love me before you found out I inherited millions of dollars from my parents and that I would eventually take over a billion dollar company?" she asked.

"Of course I did. How much money you have would never change how I feel about you."

"I feel the same way about you Embry. I don't care how much money you make or anything like that. I care about the fact that you love me."

Embry's eyes showed his understanding, "So if we ended up living in a shack one day, you would still love me," he stated.

Callie laughed, "Embry, trust me when I tell you that we will never have to worry about money, but if for some reason we did end up in a shack, as long as you were there holding my hand I would be happy," she told him honestly. He smiled at her brightly as he watched her hold in a yawn.

"I think it's time to go to sleep," he told her.

She didn't fight him; she just pulled away from him for a second and turned off the lamp before curling back into his arms.

He leaned down and kissed her gently, wanting it to be deeper, but knowing that it had been a long day for her and she needed to sleep.

Once he broke the kiss he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," she mumbled back; sleep already taking over her voice.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, its finals week for me, so I don't know if I will be able to update in the next few days.<em>**

**_Did you guys like the last chapter? I didn't get any feedback, so I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing._**

******_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope that you review!_**


	13. Meeting & Planning

_****_**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. It never will be.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twelve: Meeting &amp; Planning<strong>_

"What is taking them so long?" Paul moaned impatiently as he sat on the couch in Sam and Emily's house.

"They'll be here soon."

Paul rolled his eyes dramatically, "Sure they will."

"They'll be here soon Paul, Callie had to make sure she had everything Brook would need while she hangs out with Emily," Embry defended his Imprint.

"Anyway," Sam began, diffusing the situation before it got out of hand, "Do we have any leads on why the blood suckers attacked last night?"

"Just that there was only two of them," Seth volunteered his answer.

"I just don't get why they would attack. They seemed to know that they were on our land," Sam mumbled to himself as he mulled over the information.

Embry shrugged, "I'm just glad Callie was able to protect the girls."

"Me too," Jared agreed, "But I know Kim is still a bit freaked out by what Callie did."

"She did what she had to do."

"Of course she did," Sam backed up Embry.

"So Embry, how was sleeping with the witch?" Paul asked with a mischievous smile on his tan face.

Embry let out a soft growl, "Paul," he growled in warning.

Paul lifted his hands in the air in fake surrender, "I was just curious!"

"Paul, stop trying to piss Embry off," Sam commanded.

"I have a question," Leah's monotone voice called from across the room.

Once she knew she had everyone's attention she continued, "Are we really going to help that freak with her problems?" she asked snidely.

"What?" Embry asked, shock shining in his voice.

"It seems that she's dragging her problems here and putting not only the pack in danger, but the people of La Push too. Normally in situations like this we annihilate the problem," she shrugged, ignoring the growls coming from Embry.

"We are not going to kill a human Leah," Sam stated as if he was speaking to a child.

"But she's not human," Leah pointed out.

"Neither are we!" Seth snapped at his sister.

"What is your problem with Callie anyway?" Embry suddenly snapped, jumping to his feet with his hands clenched into fists at his side, his whole body shaking visibly.

"My problem, Embry," she growled, "is the fact that the pampered princess comes to town and she brings her problems with her!" Leah defended, remaining in her seat.

"We are supposed to help people and protect them Leah, not feed them to monsters!"

"But she isn't a person! And she isn't one of the people we are meant to protect, she is an _outsider_ Embry, an outsider."

"Leah," Sam growled, becoming irritated with her attitude.

"No Sam, you know I'm right. Princess Callie is bringing a killer that we have no idea how to defeat to our land, and just because Embry is infatuated with her we're supposed to help her?" she asked incredulously.

"She's my Imprint Leah! She's not just some girl I have a thing for, she's my soul mate!"

"So what?"

Embry suddenly, felt his shaking stop as realization dawned on him, "You're jealous."

Leah scoffed loudly, "Jealous of _her?_ Please."

"You are! You're jealous that I imprinted before you, and that my Imprint is special."

"If you mean 'special' as in a danger magnet like that vampire loving Bella, then yes she is special!"

Embry laughed darkly, "You just can't get over the fact that Sam imprinted on someone else. I get it Leah, I sympathize with you, but you need to get over it. You guys weren't meant to be, and you need to move on. Don't be mad at the other members of the pack that have Imprints."

"It's not about that!" Leah defended, standing up and taking a few angry strides towards Embry, her body shaking.

"Then what is it about Leah?"

"It's about the fact that she isn't one of us! She is a snobby rich girl that couldn't defend her dead sisters kid, and now expects us to!"

"Wow," a musical voice said from the doorway, "I never knew someone could hold so much resentment towards someone who has done nothing to them."

"Callie," Embry warned, walking away from Leah to stand in front of Callie.

Gently, Callie pushed Embry to the side, "For the record Leah, I may be rich but my father had to work his ass off to get it, and I'm going to have to do the same when I take over his company. I have never done anything to you to deserve the way that you have treated me," Callie told her strongly.

Leah laughed darkly, "You deserve it when you come to us for help, which puts all of us in danger."

Callie thought this over for a second, "Fair enough. Don't think of it as helping me, think of it as saving a life."

"I don't care about your life," Leah spat.

"I wasn't talking about me," Callie countered calmly.

Leah snorted, "Then who?"

"Brooklyn. If you don't want to help me save my nieces life, that's fine, but don't deny me the help of your fellow pack mates."

Leah seemed to deflate some.

"You don't know me, Leah," Callie continued, "You only saw a glimpse of what I've been through. I understand that this whole dramatic act is your way of dealing with your pain, but do me a favor," Callie requested, "don't drag me into it."

Leah mustered up a halfhearted glare and stomped out of the house, shifting into her wolf form and running into the woods.

Once Leah had left the house Callie turned towards Sam, "Sorry about that."

He shrugged his shoulders, "It needed to be said. Maybe now she will let go of the past and move on."

"Where's Demi?" Seth's excited voice asked from the couch.

Callie suppressed a laugh, "She's on her way. She wanted what she referred to as 'Aunt Demi and Brooklyn' time."

Seth looked a bit upset that he would have to wait a bit longer to see his Imprint, but he quickly shook it off and returned his attention back to Sam.

* * *

><p>"So you can read each other's minds?" Aria asked in clarification.<p>

"Only when we are in wolf form."

"Interesting."

"That sucks," Demi commented.

"What?" all of the boys asked together, their heads whipping around to face a now blushing Demi.

"You don't have any privacy," she continued, her blush deepening slightly.

"I guess you're right," Quil muttered under his breath, the rest of the pack nodding slightly.

"Back on topic," Gina requested.

"Right," Sam mumbled, "We'll have to increase our patrols. Widen the normal boarder so that we patrol around the Alexander house."

The boys nodded their heads in approval.

"What about you guys?" Sam directed his question at Gina.

"Aria is currently researching what kind of Evil we are dealing with, and all three of them have continued with their training."

"What kind of training?" Paul asked curiously.

"Mostly a charmed object that has the sole purpose of killing them. They have to defeat it by any means necessary," Gina shrugged.

Embry's mouth fell open in horror as he looked between Gina and Callie. Callie saw this and laughed lightly, shutting his mouth for him.

"It's actually a really good way to train," Callie explained to him, "It makes me think quickly, which is needed in a real fight."

"It really does," Demi agreed.

"We will have to inform the Elders about what is happening," Sam mentioned.

"Why do they have to know?" Gina asked quickly.

"Because it involves the tribe's safety," Sam said slowly.

Gina sighed, "Fine."

"We should also call Jake and let him know what's going on," Seth suggested.

"Jake?" Callie asked in confusion, looking around the room as she waited for someone to clarify.

"Jake is the other Alpha," Embry began, "don't ask," he told Callie as he noticed that she was about to ask another question, "he's currently traveling the world with his Imprint and her family."

"I'll let him know," Sam nodded his head in confirmation.

"I have a suggestion," Aria suddenly stated, bringing everyone's attention to her.

"Yeah?"

"I think that we should have a training session with the wolves," she suggested.

"Why?" Callie asked in confusion.

"Because they have never been up against something like this. They are used to fighting vampires that move faster than the eye can see, but they aren't used to fighting someone who can teleport wherever they please."

"She has a point," Gina agreed.

"How would we even go about training?" Sam questioned.

"We would have you hunt us, and try and capture us. Or we could simple do hand to hand combat."

"No way, not happening," Embry stated, Seth nodding in agreement.

"Why not?" Callie asked, "I think it's a really good idea!"

"We are not going to fight you, you could get hurt!" Embry defended.

Callie glared at him, "Are you saying that you think that you could beat me at something like this?" she asked darkly.

Embry felt the blood leave his face; knowing that this was one question that he could not answer wrong or the consequences would be very bad.

"Well, I mean, we are _made _to do this. And we are virtually indestructible, while you guys are more fragile," he defended weakly.

"Bad choice man," Jared mumbled under his breath.

"Embry," Callie began through clenched teeth, "We can take care of ourselves, and you guys need to learn how to fight someone who has magical powers."

"I know but-"

"No, this is going to happen whether you like it or not."

Embry sighed loudly, knowing that he couldn't win, "Fine."

Callie smiled at him brightly, "Good."

"When do you want to start then?" Sam questioned.

Gina looked at the three girls in the room, each of them nodding to her in some sort of silent agreement.

"As long as Emily can look after Brook, anytime works for us," Gina answered.

Sam thought this information over silently, "How about we start tomorrow morning?" he suggested.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>"These past two days have been crazy," Callie commented as she and Embry walked along the beach later that afternoon.<p>

"It really has," he agreed.

Callie suddenly stopped walking, pulling Embry to a halt, "What is it?" he asked, seeing the look on her face.

Callie sighed, "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I have a bad feeling about this whole fight with Damien," she admitted, flashing back to what she read about in her personal Book of Shadows.

"What do you mean?" Embry asked cautiously.

Callie sighed again, "There was this prophecy that Seraphina, the Fire Elemental before me made," she admitted.

"What did it say?"

"Basically, that only one can live while the other survives," she stated, "How very Harry Potter of her," she commented wryly.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he demanded.

"Because it's not important."

"Of course it's important!" Embry snapped, causing Callie to cringe away from him slightly. Seeing this he made his voice softer, "It's important because it involves you."

"I don't even understand the prophecy, so it might not mean anything at all," Callie tried to smile at him.

"I think you need to show Gina and your cousins that prophesy," he suggested.

"I will. I just didn't want to worry everyone over something like that when we have more important things to be doing."

Embry pulled her close to his body, "You are the most important thing in my life," he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I love you."

He kissed her ear gently, "I love you too."

They continued to hug until a soft giggle from Callie broke the silence.

"What?" Embry asked curiously.

"I was just thinking," she answered.

"About?"

"About when we have kids."

Embry raised an eyebrow, "When?"

Callie blushed, "I-I mean if! If we have kids," she corrected herself, her face a bright pink.

Embry pulled her closer to his body, "I think it's more of a 'when'," he whispered into her ear huskily.

She hit his arm gently, "None of that!"

Embry laughed and tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear, "What were you thinking about our future children?"

"That they are going to be abnormally supernatural."

"And by that you mean?" he questioned with a smirk on his face.

"They'll get my magical powers, and your ability to change into a wolf. Along with the fact that our kids are gonna be studs, they have the trifecta!"

"This is why I love you," he told her adoringly, laughing at her reasoning.

"You know you wouldn't want me any other way!" she sang to him happily, if only for a few moments, the doom that was approaching, out of her mind.

"You know it."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry this took so long to get up, I was swamped with finals!<em>**

_**I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I hope you review and let me know what you think.**_

__**_That being said, please review and I hope you have a restful weekend!_**


	14. Lessons in Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Charmed.**

**Story-related pictures are on my profile page**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Lessons in Training<strong>_

"They should be here by now," Aria commented lightly as she sat in the shade under one of the large green trees in a clearing a few miles outside of Forks.

"I dropped Brooklyn off at Emily's about an hour ago, she told me that they would be getting off of patrol within the hour," Callie told her, adjusting her bright red sports bra slightly.

"I'm starting to think we relate to our Element's colors too much," Demi suddenly stated.

"Why do you say that?" Callie questioned, giving her cousin an inquisitive look.

Demi motioned to her black workout Capri pants with green stripes at the hips and her green sports bra. "I'm starting to think I don't own anything that isn't green."

Callie looked down at her matching outfit. Callie's and Aria's were the same as Demi's, aside from the color, Callie's red and Aria's yellow.

"Maybe you're right," Callie told her as she shrugged her shoulders.

"They should be here any minute," Gina told the group from her spot next to Aria under the tree.

"Do you think they'll come in wolf form or in human form?" Demi asked suddenly.

Callie pondered the question, "I think they'll be in wolf form. There aren't any roads near here, the only way we could get here without getting lost was teleporting, so I'm assuming they'll be using their own magical transportation: four legs."

Aria snorted at the comment.

Suddenly, a howl was heard in the distance.

"Speaking of the magical four legged creatures," Callie laughed.

A snort was heard from the trees behind Aria and Gina, causing the group to shift their attention towards the noise.

A large wolf appeared, easily towering over the group, as it trotted into the clearing towards Callie and Demi, a group of eight other wolves following behind it.

Callie jumped slightly as a snout nuzzled her neck. She turned her eyes towards it and looked into its brown eyes, sensing the familiarity. The gray fur of the wolf was littered with black spots, Callie noticed, as she ran her hand gently down the wolf's muzzle.

"Hey Em," she murmured, placing a quick kiss on his nose. He seemed to almost purr in response, causing Callie to giggle at his behavior.

Embry suddenly lifted his head away from Callie and trotted back to the lining of the trees, following his pack. Callie stared after him in confusion.

"Where are they going?" she asked Gina.

"I think they are shifting back to human form," Gina speculated.

"Oh."

Gina was proven correct when Sam stepped out of the greenery, cutoffs in place. He gave them each a warm smile as he walked with purpose over to the group that was now assembled in the center of the clearing.

Callie saw that Embry, Jared and Quil emerged next, shoving each other in a joking manner. Seth, Leah, Paul, Brady and Collin then followed them.

Once the entire group was at the center of the clearing, Sam cleared his throat, "How do you want to do this?"

"I think that first we should have the girls show you their basic powers so that you can get an understanding of what they can do. After that we will have each of you go up against one of the girls so that you can see what its like to fight someone who not only has magical powers, but can teleport as well."

Sam nodded his head. He motioned for the pack to take a seat on the grass, which they quickly did, eagerness shining on their faces.

"Aria," Gina called, grabbing the blonde's attention.

"Yes?"

"You go first."

Aria nodded her head and walked a few feet away from the group, and turned so that she was facing them and took a deep breath.

Callie attempted to take a seat next to Embry, but before her butt had hit the ground she was scooped into his lap.

"Are you my new chair or something?" Callie asked with a laugh.

Embry smirked at her and pecked her on the lips lightly, "Maybe."

"What do you want me to show them first?" Aria asked Gina, forcing Callie and Embry to shift their attention away from each other and towards Aria.

"First show them how you teleport."

Aria nodded her head once again and concentrated. A second later her body was swept away by a white wind that wrapped around her body in the form of a tornado. When it disappeared, she was gone.

The boys watched in awe, as she reappeared not even a second later about ten feet from her previous spot.

"That is so cool," Paul nudged Jared who nodded his head in agreement.

"Now what?" Aria asked as she walked back to her previous spot.

"Explain to them what your powers are, then show them."

Aria thought for a moment, collecting her thoughts.

"Air," she began, "has control over many aspects of the weather. I can control the weather in the given area in terms of how windy it is, or how cloudy it is. It is because of this that one of my main offensive powers is that I can shoot a stream of air out of my hands, much like telekinesis."

She then placed her hand out in front of her, as if telling someone to stop. Suddenly, a small tornado of wind shot out of her hand like a stream. After letting this go on for a few seconds, she stopped and dropped her hand back to her side.

"As I mentioned before, I can control the weather in terms of how windy or cloudy it is," she stated. She turned her face to the sky and closed her eyes. A few seconds later the wind began to howl, causing Callie's hair to fly around her. The sky darkened slightly as the clouds shifted and covered the sun that had been shining brightly.

She stopped after a few seconds, "And that is basically what I can do with my power as of right now. I'm sure that as I continue to gain control, my powers will strengthen and grow."

"Demi, you're next," Gina called as Aria took a seat next to Collin in the grass. Demi heaved a sigh and pushed herself off of the ground and away from Seth as she took the few steps needed to be in the same spot that Aria had been in only moments before.

"Want me to start with teleportation?" she asked Gina.

Gina nodded her head up and down in answer.

Not even a second later, Demi's body was surrounded by an emerald green swirl of air, much like Aria had been. She disappeared and reappeared a second later about five feet from where she had been standing previously.

"Earth," she began as she took the few steps needed to be back in her spot, "gives me a few different powers. The first is shaking."

Demi placed both of her hands parallel to the ground in front of her, palms down. She concentrated for a few seconds and suddenly; the earth beneath them began to shake, almost like an earthquake.

"Seth, your chick is going to kill us!" Paul yelled as the earth continued to tremble.

"Shut up Paul!" Seth snapped, his eyes trained on Demi.

Her hands dropped to her side and the shaking ceased.

"My other offensive power is ground work."

She placed one of her hands over the ground, palms down and concentrated, lifting her hand above her head. A block of packed dirt about five feet wide lifted from the ground, reaching at least ten feet into the air.

"I find this very helpful when demon's throw energy balls at me, it's a very useful shield," she stated as she slowly lowered her hand back to her side and the block fell back into the ground.

"I have the power to control plants, help their growth and so on," she added as an afterthought as she walked back to her spot next to Seth.

"Callie, you're up," Gina told her.

Callie sighed and stood up from Embry's lap and walked to the spot that Demi had occupied only seconds ago.

"I guess I'll start with teleportation," Callie stated. She concentrated and suddenly her body was engulfed in flames. Embry stiffened as he watched his Imprint become covered in fire and then suddenly disappear. She reappeared about ten feet away from her spot less than a second later. She once again was engulfed in flames and reappeared in her previous spot in front of the group.

"Fire," Callie began as she reappeared in her spot, "is the most physical of the elements. This is because I can make it appear out of thin air." She snapped her fingers and a small flame the size of dime appeared on her pointer finger.

"My most offensive attack is shooting fire out of my hands. When I mix it with my telekinesis, not only does my opponent get thrown back, they are also covered in flames."

She put her hand in a 'stop' position in front of her and suddenly, a stream of fire shot from her hands. After letting it shoot for a few seconds she stopped the flames and dropped her hand back to her side.

"I can also throw fireballs," she stated, placing her hand palm up. A ball or orange fire appeared in her hands, floating above her palm. She held it there for a few seconds before closing her hand around it, it disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"I can also heat things, but that's not really useful in a fight unless my opponent has their arms around me and I can't escape. Then I can raise my body temperature and they will eventually let go, or burn to death," Callie shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Now that you all know what exactly you are dealing with, you can see what its like to actually fight them," Gina began as she stood up from the ground and walked over to Callie.

"Are we going to do this one at a time or what?" Sam questioned.

Gina thought for a moment, "Each of you will get the chance to fight Callie, Aria or Demi. We'll do a rotation of sorts. Sam, you can pick who goes first and who they are against."

Sam looked over the group of shifters, deep in thought. "Paul, you'll fight Callie. Embry, you'll go against Demi, and Seth, you're up against Aria."

All three men stood up from the ground and walked over so that they were standing next to the person that they were going to fight. The rest of the pack took a few steps back to give the group room.

"Boys, shift," Gina, ordered. The three guys did as they were told, quickly stripping off their clothes as the girls turned their heads to give them privacy.

"Okay," Gina continued, "When I say 'go' I want you to charge at them, don't hold back. Simply try and pin them to the ground. Once you have their hands behind their backs and they are pinned to the ground, you would have 'beat' them."

The three wolves snorted in acknowledgment.

"Ready. GO!" Gina yelled and the wolves charged.

Callie focused on Paul, watching with each leap as he got closer and closer to her, at the last second, as he jumped into the air, getting ready to tackle her, she teleported. He fell to the ground hard and growled as she reappeared behind him. He snarled at her as he got back to his feet and charged at her once again.

Rolling her eyes at his logic, she teleported behind him once more. "Paul, if it didn't work the first time, it won't work if you keep trying it."

He growled at her as he began to circle her. "You're fast, use that to your advantage. The only way you're actually going to be able to get close enough to me to pin me is if you take me by surprise," she advised.

He growled once more and charged again, not taking her advice in the least.

This time, Callie wanted to show him how much damage she could do. She thrust out her hand and a stream of fire shot out, her telekinesis adding to it. The fire hit him in the chest and sent him flying into the air, landing about twenty feet away, the fur on his chest burning. He quickly dropped to his belly and rubbed his chest against the ground, dousing the flames.

He let out another menacing growl as he turned his attention back to Callie, stalking towards her.

"I told you how to defeat me. Its not my fault that you didn't listen," she chastised. He growled at her again, starting to circle her once more. He continued to do so, getting faster and faster with each pass, until finally he was able to pounce on Callie's back, tackling her to the ground. He sat on her, growling in her ear.

"Good job Paul. Now keep in mind that she would normally be able turn her temperature up so that you would let go of her," Gina praised, but reminded him that it would never truly be this easy to defeat a witch, especially one who had control over fire.

Paul snorted and got off of Callie, walking over to his pants and picking them up in his mouth, walking to the tree line and disappearing.

Callie pulled herself off of the ground and brushed herself off, seeing that Embry and Seth had managed to pin down Demi and Aria respectively. They followed Paul's lead and disappeared behind the trees to change back to human form.

"Who's next?" Gina asked Sam.

"I'll fight Callie, Jared will fight Demi and Quil will fight Aria."

Once again, the men transformed and the fighting ensued. After a few minutes of fighting Sam, he finally pinned her to the ground, Quil and Jared doing the same to her cousins.

"Collin, you'll fight Demi," Gina ordered as Sam ran into the trees to change, "Brady you'll fight Aria, and that leaves Callie with," Gina hesitated, "Leah."

Callie winced as Leah smirked at her and ran to the trees to transform.

"Thanks a lot Aunt Gina," Callie mumbled.

"Sorry," Gina apologized sincerely.

Callie rolled her eyes. Suddenly, a force hit her, tackling her to the ground. Callie glanced over her shoulder at the form that had pinned her to the grassy ground, "Leah."

Feeling her anger rise, she allowed her temperature to skyrocket, heating up Leah's skin.

Leah suddenly whimpered and jumped away from Callie, giving her ample time to climb back to her feet.

"If you want to be like that, then fine," Callie yelled at Leah. Leah began to circle her, her ears pinned down.

Suddenly, she lunged at Callie.

Callie lifted her hand and created a fireball, throwing it at Leah. It hit her in the chest and sent her flying backwards, landing on the ground ten feet away. Leah growled menacingly, running at Callie once more.

This time, Callie lifted Leah into the air with her telekinesis and threw her against a tree.

"Callie," Gina warned.

"Gina, the only way that I can get her to lay off is if I show her that I'm not the person she wants to be messing with," Callie explained calmly as she watched Leah pull herself off of the ground and charge at her once more. This time, Callie teleported away just before Leah had reached her.

Leah was getting irritated, her growls growing louder and louder with each passing second.

This cycle continued for a few more minutes, Leah charging and Callie throwing her around as if she was a rag doll.

"Leah is never going to catch her," Demi commented as she stood next to Sam and Gina, having finished her own fight three minutes before.

"She's right," Gina told Sam, "Call Leah off."

Sam nodded his head, "Leah!" he bellowed, "Go change back."

Leah growled at him but did as she was told, stalking away from the group.

Callie walked towards the large group, smiling brightly. Embry quickly pulled her into a hug and light kiss.

"So now you guys see how difficult it is to fight people who can keep you at an arms length away," Gina began, "remember that if you use your speed you can surprise your opponent enough that you can defeat them."

"Remind me not to piss Callie off," Paul whispered to Jared who nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

Embry chuckled lightly in Callie's ear at the comment; taking pride in the fact that his Imprint could kick is friend's butts.

"What are we going to do now?" Sam questioned.

"Well," Gina began thoughtfully, "I know Callie is going to research Damien tomorrow while Demi and Aria are in class and I'm at work. You guys, just continue with what you are doing."

"Sam," Embry mumbled, darting his eyes between the alpha and his Imprint.

Sam looked at him for a moment, seeming to understand the unspoken question. "Embry, you can take a day off of work tomorrow and help Callie research."

Paul groaned in annoyance, but stopped the second that Sam glared at him.

"I guess I get to be your research buddy," Embry whispered into Callie's ear, causing her skin to break out in goose bumps.

"Oh yes," Callie began, sarcasm evident in her voice as she glanced over her shoulder at Embry, "the wonderfully interesting world of research."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, I didn't get much of a response from the last chapter...or the last few chapters for that matter.<em>**

**_Are you guys enjoying the story? Please let me know._**

**_If you guys want to see pictures related to the story, check my profile page for the link!_**

_**Please review!**_


	15. Frustration & Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Charmed**

_**Things heat up a bit in this chapter (and in some of the future ones), but I'll be sticking with the T rating. So it's nothing graphic.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Frustration &amp; Love<strong>_

"So, have you told your relatives about the prophesy in your book?" Embry asked as he watched Callie flip through one of the books she had found in the family's 'magic library'.

Their 'magic library', as they so fondly called it, was not only the Family's Book of Shadows, but also any books or journals that family members had accumulated over the years. Currently, Callie was looking through an old tomb about different types of demons, and having little success.

Embry was looking through Callie's personal Book of Shadows while also keeping an eye on Brooklyn, who was playing with some blocks in the corner of the attic.

"I haven't really had a chance to tell them yet," she replied as she flipped to another page.

Embry stopped flipping through the book in his lap, "Callie."

Callie sighed in exasperation, "I know Embry, I just haven't gotten around to it yet, but don't worry, I will," she assured him.

He sensed her building frustration, so he let it go, returning to his own book. He continued to flip through the pages until Callie broke the silence, "Emily texted me this morning, asking me if Demi and I would like to go shopping for Kim and Jared's wedding."

Embry looked up from the book in his lap, his interest piqued, "What did you say?"

"Well, I have to ask Demi before I agree, but I told her that if it was okay with Demi, and if I got someone to watch Brooklyn, that I'd come."

Embry smiled at her, "I'm glad you're getting along with the other Imprints."

Callie stopped skimming the page she had flipped to and looked at Embry, "I don't know if they invited me because they like hanging out with me, or if its because they feel obligated to invite me," she confessed, her eyes losing some of their signature sparkle.

Embry furrowed his brow in confusion, "Why wouldn't they want to hang out with you?"

Callie sighed again, glancing at the red pentagram on her wrist, "They may feel obligated to invite me because I'm your Imprint, and they know that leaving me out would hurt me, and in turn hurt you. Not to mention, they haven't spoken to me since that vampire attacked."

"Didn't you and Emily talk when you dropped Brooklyn off at her house the other day?"

Callie shook her head, "I mean, yes she did talk to me, but it was all just pleasantries. It wasn't what I would consider a real conversation."

Embry stood up from his chair and walked over to where Callie was sitting, lifting her off of the seat and taking her place, setting her gently onto his lap once he was seated.

"Tell me what's bothering you."

"How did you know?" she questioned as she turned her head so that she could see his face.

Embry chuckled, "You're my Imprint, the woman who I am madly in love with, being able to read your emotions like the back of my hand kind of comes with the territory."

Callie rolled her eyes at him before answering, "I don't want them to feel obligated to hang out with me. I haven't had a real friend, one that I wasn't related to in some way, in such a long time. I don't want my first friends to be fake."

"Cals," Embry whispered in her ear, forcing her to turn her head once more so that she could look him in the eyes, "They like you, trust me."

Callie opened her mouth to protest, but she was cut off by Embry's soft lips enveloping her own. Her eyes fluttered shut as she allowed herself to be lost in his kiss.

He broke the kiss, causing Callie to whine in irritation as her eyes fluttered open once more to see his brown eyes staring into her soul.

"I'm not going to lie, they may be a bit frightened by your abilities, but that's just because you haven't really explained it to them. The only information that they have gotten about your powers are from their Imprints, which is helpful, but it's not your side of the story. They liked you before they found out what you were, and after spending five minutes with you tomorrow, they will love you," he assured her.

Callie nodded her head in understanding, "I get it."

"Good."

"As much as I would love to sit in your lap all day, I know I won't get any work done if I don't move," Callie told him, placing a quick kiss on his cheek before standing up off of his lap, motioning for him to stand up as well so that she could have her chair back.

"Fine," Embry grumbled, pulling himself off of the chair. He walked back to his own chair and sat down, looking at his book once more.

After an hour of relative silence, Callie slammed her book shut and dropped her head on top of it, groaning in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Embry asked as he glanced up from his own book, rubbing his eyes gently.

Callie groaned again in response.

Embry let out a soft chuckle, "Well, I don't quite know what that means Cals."

"I can't find anything!" she mumbled, her face still buried in the book, causing her voice to be muffled.

"It's going to take time," Embry attempted to reassure her.

"But we need information about Damien, and we need it now!"

"I know, but getting frustrated is just going to make it more difficult."

Callie let out a deep breath, "You're right."

"I know I am."

Her head snapped up and she glared at him, her eyes mere slits. Embry held his hands up in mock surrender at the icy glare.

Callie was about to respond when a yawn from across the room drew her attention.

Brooklyn was yawning loudly as her eyes drooped every few seconds, while she fought to keep them open, but she was failing in the end.

"We should put her to bed," Callie told Embry, standing up from her chair and walking over to Brooklyn, picking her up and holding her close. Brook buried her head in Callie's neck and yawned again.

Embry stood up from his own chair and walked towards Callie, placing a kiss on her forehead when he reached her. Callie smiled at him brightly as she started to walk towards the staircase. She descended the stairs, Embry in tow, as she headed towards Brooklyn's bedroom.

Once Callie had placed Brooklyn into her bed, she was out, sleeping soundly. Callie tucked the small child in, kissing her forehead, Embry following suite. After Callie had grabbed the baby monitor, she and Embry exited Brooklyn's room and shut the door softly behind them.

"I think we need a break of our own," Embry suggested.

Callie nodded her head and walked across the hall to her room, opening the door and walking in. She set the baby monitor on the nightstand and fell onto her bed in an ungraceful heap. Embry lay down next to her and pulled her into his arms, rolling her around so that she was facing him.

Callie pealed her eyes open to find him staring at her intently.

"What?"

"I just can't get over the fact that you're mine," he whispered, awe evident in his voice. His eyes remained locked on her own, shining brightly.

Callie blushed at not only his adoring tone and words, but also the slight hint of huskiness that came out.

Callie pushed any feelings of nervousness out of her mind and pounced, attaching her lips to Embry's in a passionate kiss.

Embry groaned at the contact and pulled her closer to his body, so close that nothing could have fit between them. Expertly, he slipped his warm tongue into her mouth while simultaneously running his hands up and down her body. Callie moaned at the feelings that he was pulling from her, gripping his hair tightly in his hands.

Not breaking the kiss, Embry flipped them over so that he was lying on top of her, trapping her between his hard body and the soft bed. After a few more seconds of feasting on her succulent lips, he broke the kiss, gasping for air as he trailed kisses across her cheek and to her neck.

Callie felt her body shudder when he kissed the spot where her neck and shoulder joined. Embry felt her shudder as well, and took this as a sign of her enjoyment; he sucked harder on that spot, determined to leave his mark. He continued to bite, suck and lick that spot for a few more seconds before Callie threaded her fingers in his hair once more and pulled his lips back to hers.

Unconsciously, Callie began to grind her pelvis against Embry's, causing him to moan loudly and pull away from her lips. They were both gasping for breath as they stared into each other's eyes, their chests heaving.

"Why'd you stop?" Callie gasped between breaths.

"As much as I would love to take you right here, right now, I think you'd regret it."

"Take me?" Callie asked innocently, confusion marring her pretty features.

Embry chuckled huskily, placing a soft peck on her lips, pulling away before either of them had a chance to deepen it. "Make love to you," he clarified.

Callie's eyes shined in understanding, she was about to open her mouth and retort when Embry ground his hips into hers, proving to her that if they kept going, they wouldn't be able to control themselves. At the contact, Callie gasped in pleasure and threw her head back, making Embry almost rethink his decision of stopping them.

"See?" he asked her huskily, "If we had kept going at the pace we had been going, I would have lost all control and made love to you."

"What's wrong with that?" Callie questioned softly, while toying with the neck of his t-shirt.

"As much as I would love to do that with you right now, it's not the right time."

"How do you know when it's the right time?" Callie asked softly.

"The right time is when we have had a conversation about our pasts, and we have discussed protection, and when it just feels right," he explained to her as he stroked her jaw.

"Our pasts?" Callie began, "I don't have a past to even tell you about. I've never gone past a small peck on the lips with any guys but you," Callie stated. Embry felt his heart skip a beat in happiness, the wolf in him howling happily. He would get to be her first, her last, her _only_.

"Wait," Callie said loudly, pain edging its way into her voice, "You've had sex with other women, haven't you?"

Embry's eyes widened in shock at the accusation.

Callie stared at his stunned face, and felt tears well up in her eyes. "I mean, I know I can't be mad at you for it, since it was before you even knew I existed but-"

"Cals," Embry cut her off, "I'm a virgin."

"What? How is that even possible?" Callie asked incredulously.

Embry laughed lightly, "Well, you see, in order for a man and a woman to actually have sex they have to-"

"That's not what I meant," Callie cut him off, "I meant, you're so attractive, how have you managed to stay a virgin for this long?"

Embry's face started to heat up in a blush of his own, "I wanted to wait for the right person. I only dated people casually, nothing past two dates, so I never felt the connection that I thought I needed to feel in order to do that."

Callie pulled him into a deep kiss, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about Embry," she assured him, her breath dancing across his lips seductively.

Embry snorted, "Tell the rest of the guys that."

"I don't care what they think. I think it's really sweet that you wanted it to be special."

"And it will be," Embry told her softly, "With you."

Callie smiled brightly, "Yes it will be, when the time is right."

"You have no idea how happy I am that I finally found you," he whispered.

"I think I may have an idea," Callie grinned.

"I love you," Embry told her passionately as he looked deeply into her gray eyes.

Callie felt her hear skip a beat, "I love you too, so much."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope everyone had an enjoyable Christmas (or other Holiday) and I hope you also enjoyed this chapter that had quite a bit of fluff!<em>**

**_Thank you, to everyone who reviewed last chapter, it made my holiday even brighter!_**

_**Please review!**_


	16. Bonding & Discoveries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Charmed.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Fifteen: Bonding &amp; Discoveries <strong>_

"So when is the wedding again?" Callie asked the group as they walked up to the dress store in Port Angeles.

"One week," Kim told her with a shy smile.

"We're just here to try the dresses we ordered on to make sure they don't need any last minute adjustments," Emily explained further.

"And why is Leah not here with us?" questioned Callie, curiosity laced in her voice.

Rachel, Emily and Kim looked at each other apprehensively.

Kim finally answered, "She's on patrols today."

Callie looked at them skeptically, "Why do I get the feeling that you're leaving something out?"

A guilty look flashed across all three girls faces.

"We wanted to get to know you and Demi better," Emily started, her voice soft.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed, "and we knew we wouldn't be able to do that with Callie and Leah at each other's throats."

"Ah," Callie mumbled, understanding in her voice.

"Anyway," Demi started, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the group, "What's the plan for the wedding?" Demi asked curiously as Rachel pulled the shop door open so that the girls could walk in.

"Well," Kim began, watching as Emily went up to the front desk and spoke to the woman working there, "It's going to be very low key. Billy Black is going to marry us on the beach."

"What about the reception?" Demi questioned.

Kim blushed and looked at the ground, "We can't really afford one since we're using that money to buy a house," she mumbled in response, drawing Callie's attention immediately.

As Callie observed Kim, Emily began waving them over to her, wanting everyone to follow her farther into the store. They all filed after her, Callie still watching Kim.

They got to a room that was filled with mirrors and dressing rooms, along with a rack of several dresses. Before Kim had a chance to sit down in one of the open seats, Callie gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from the group of women.

"What is it?" Kim asked in her shy voice.

"Do you want a reception?" Callie asked her kindly, a soft smile on her face.

Kim nervously pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "I mean, it would be nice, but it's not something that I need."

"I can get you a beautiful venue and all the works," Callie informed her happily.

"But that would cost money, Callie."

Callie shook her head quickly, "Not the place I have in mind."

"And what place would that be?" Kim asked skeptically.

"The _North Star Hotel_. It's a few miles outside of Seattle."

Kim scoffed, "That's a five star hotel. I would never be able to afford that, especially on short notice."

Callie grinned broadly at the shy girl, "Kim, my family owns that chain of hotels. If I tell them that I want the ballroom, I'll get it. I can also make them decorate it any way that you want, and even serve any food that you want."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious. I can call the manager right now and tell him that I'm going to need it, and everything will be taken care of. If we wanted to head over there after we pick up the dresses, we can. That way you can tell him everything you want done."

"I can't accept that, Callie."

"You can, and you will," Callie told her seriously.

Kim suddenly threw her arms around Callie's neck, squeezing her tightly as she screamed in happiness, "Thank you so much Callie!"

"What's going on?" Rachel asked curiously, approaching the two women.

"Callie can get Jared and I a ballroom at _North Star_ for our wedding reception!" Kim told her excitedly, pulling away from the hug that she had yanked Callie into.

"How is she going to do that?" Rachel asked in confusion as Emily and Demi approached them.

"Her family owns it!"

"What?" Emily and Rachel asked together.

Callie smiled at them sheepishly, "I'm going to go call Ted and let him know what's going on and that we'll meet him in about two hours for a consultation appointment," Callie told the group as she pulled out her cell phone and started to walk to a corner of the room.

"You can do that?" questioned Emily, her interest piqued even more.

Callie nodded her head, "I'm his boss. If he wants to keep his job he has to do what I say," Callie answered with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders.

She smiled at the group sweetly as the seamstress came over to the group to help them into their dresses, taking that as her cue to go make the phone call.

* * *

><p>Callie was driving down the rainy roads carefully, with Kim in the passenger seat and Demi in the back of her red Ferrari. Rachel and Emily were behind them in Rachel's car, following them to the conciliation.<p>

"I don't know if I can ever thank you enough," Kim gushed as Callie turned the corner, the hotel coming into view.

"You don't have to thank me, Kim," insisted Callie.

Kim was about to rebuttal when she glanced out the window and her jaw dropped. A large, cream-colored building that was shaped like a rectangle with a curved end stood in front of her.

"We're here," Callie announced as she pulled into the hotel's valet area. She pulled the car to a stop in front of a man dressed in black dress pants and a white shirt. He carefully opened first the passenger side door, reaching out his hand so that he could help Kim out, and then doing the same with Demi. He then walked over to Callie's side of the door, doing the same.

Once she was out of the car, Callie handed her keys to the man, "The car behind us is with me. Put it under the name Callie Alexander please." She watched as his eyes widened, obviously recognizing her name.

"Yes, Miss Alexander," he gushed, motioning behind Callie for another valet to come help him.

Callie walked in front of the small group and entered the elegant glass doors and into the reception area. Callie held her head high, essentially putting her game face on, however in this case it was more along the lines of her 'business face'.

Purposefully, she strutted towards the receptionist, coming to a halt when she stood in front of the desk, the girls trailing behind her as they gazed in wonder around the elegant building. Besides Callie, Demi was the only other person in their group that seemed unfazed by the building, having been in many of Callie's father's hotels over the years.

"Welcome to _North Star_, do you have a reservation?" the receptionist asked with a fake smile, seemingly holding back a glare at the group of beautiful women that had just entered. Her eyes remaining fixed on Rachel, Emily and Kim, taking in their worn out jeans and t-shirts.

Callie cleared her throat, forcing the blonde receptionist to look at her. The blonde was met with a cold glare, causing her to shift her feet uncomfortably.

"We're here to see Ted Stone," Callie told the girl, her voice icy.

The blonde receptionist, whose nameplate said 'Sarah', scoffed loudly, "He's the overseeing manager, he doesn't just _meet_ random people."

"Sarah," Callie began, her voice coated in faux sugary sweetness, "Do you have any idea who I am?"

Confusion clouded Sarah's face, "No. Why does that matter?" she asked, annoyance clear in her voice.

Callie smiled at her darkly, "Because my name is Callie Alexander, and I _own_ this hotel, and all of the other _North Star_ hotels."

Sarah's eyes widened.

"And if I were you Sarah," Callie said, her voice getting softer as she leaned closer to the blonde, "I'd be very careful with how you treat not only me, but my friends as well." At this point Callie began twirling a lock of her hair innocently, "Because, one word from me to Ted, and you'll be out of a job."

Sarah gasped loudly, horror on her face.

"Next time someone comes through those doors," Callie pointed behind her, "you better be sincerely welcoming to them, or you won't be an employee here anymore. Is that understood?"

Sarah gulped, contempt in her brown eyes, "Yes."

"Good," Callie smiled brightly, "Now please page Ted and let him know this his next appointment is here."

Sarah instantly pulled the phone next to her off of the receiver and dialed.

Meanwhile, Callie turned to her friends, all with wide eyes.

"What?" Callie asked.

"You. Are. AWESOME!" Kim squealed.

Callie shrugged her shoulders; "I don't like it when people are mean to anyone I care about."

"Miss Alexander?" Sarah's voice asked meekly, making Callie turn around and face her.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Stone should be down in a minute."

"Thanks," Callie told her with a smirk.

Not even thirty seconds later a man in his late fifties appeared from around a corner. "Callie!" he greeted happily, extending his arms out for a hug.

Callie smiled at him brightly and walked over to him, hugging him tightly as the four girls followed behind her.

"What can I help you with?" he asked, getting to the point.

"I told you over the phone that I was going to need the _Starlight_ ballroom for next week, and you assured me that it was open," Callie began as Ted nodded in affirmation, "I would like to show Kim," Callie grabbed Kim by the hand and pulled her forward, "the ballroom and then set her up with the events planner to make sure she has her dream wedding. She can have anything she wants, no matter the cost."

Ted nodded his head, reaching his hand out to shake Kim's, who shyly reached her own out to meet his in a handshake.

"Follow me then," he smiled at the group brightly, leading them away from the reception area and down a red-carpeted hallway. They reached two double doors and Ted grasped the doorknobs and pulled them open with a flourish.

"Kim," he addressed with a smile, "What do you think of this?"

Kim stared at the room, her mouth hanging open in awe, "It's more than I could have ever imagined," she whispered.

"Good," Ted replied brightly, "feel free to look around, I'm going to call Megan, she's the planner for us, and she'll come down and help you set everything up."

He walked away from the group as he pulled out his cell phone, allowing them to explore. The room was large, with an extremely high ceiling and large archways.

As the other girls began walking around the wooden floor of the room, Callie pulled Kim aside, "When Megan gets here, tell her everything that you want. The cost doesn't matter."

Kim opened her mouth to protest, but Callie interrupted her, "You're my friend Kim, and I want this to be the best day of your life. The money doesn't matter, trust me. I just want you to have the wedding that you've always dreamed of. Please, let me do this for you," Callie all but begged.

Kim mulled it over for a moment, biting her lip lightly, "Okay," she finally conceded.

"Thanks Kim, now go look around and think about everything that you want!" urged Callie. Kim nodded and skipped over to Rachel and Emily who were staring at the large crystal chandelier over their heads.

* * *

><p>That night, after Callie had put Brooklyn to bed and as she waited for Embry to get off of patrols she called for a family meeting.<p>

"What's this about?" Demi asked from her spot on the couch.

Callie sighed shakily, running a hand through her hair, "There's something I have to tell you guys."

Callie put her hand out in front of her, palm up and concentrated. Suddenly her hand was engulfed in flames, which quickly disappeared and left a book in her hand instead, a black book with a red pentagram.

"The Fire Elemental before me, Seraphina, she made a prophecy of her own, one that she didn't share with anyone," Callie explained as she flicked through the pages until she found the one she was looking for.

_The Circle: Fire's Demise_. Was at the top of the page.

"Well, what does it say?" Aria demanded.

"_Battles will come,_

_And Evil will break the Circle,_

_Both in spirit and in lives._

_Spirit will be sought,_

_Only by killing Fire,_

_Can Evil take Spirit._

_But love will bring Hope,_

_And Good will fight._

_Banded together,_

_All will fight,_

_But only Fire can try._

_Only one may win,_

_Only one will survive."_

"But that would mean…" Gina trailed off, her voice coated in disbelief.

"That Damien has to kill me in order to take Brooklyn. And from my understanding of this," Callie pointed to the book in her hands, "there will be a battle, and only one of us will survive."

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Demi demanded.

Callie sighed loudly, "At first, I didn't want to believe it myself. I didn't want it to be true. But after having a bit of time to let the information settle, I knew I couldn't avoid it forever, so I had to tell you."

The room remained silence, everyone trying to absorb the information.

"What are we going to do?" Aria asked Gina softly.

"We have to find out what Damien is. This means intense research and training," Gina began, taking control of the situation, "Aria, have you gotten any more information about that symbol on the athame from Callie's memory?"

Aria shook her head before stopping suddenly, her eyes widening as she gasped loudly.

"What? What is it?" Gina questioned.

Aria shot up from her seat and darted up the stairs, Gina, Callie and Demi running after her. They continued to chase her all the way up to the attic, where they found her furiously flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows. Suddenly she stopped flipping and pointed to the page she was on, "Here."

They all gathered around as Aria began to read.

"_Like the forces of good have the Powers That Be, Evil has a leader as well. The Source of all Evil is the most powerful force of evil to have ever existed. Their physical description is unknown due to the fact that few have encountered them, and those who do are either powerful forces of evil themselves or dead. There is no known way to kill the Source of all Evil, as the powers that they have are unknown and unmatched."_

"What does this have to do with anything?" Callie asked shakily.

Aria pointed to a picture at the top of the page, "This is the same symbol that was on the athame. No other demons use a symbol like this, I've checked."

"Oh my God," Gina whispered, horror in her eyes.

"What does this mean?" asked Demi as she glanced between the Book and Callie.

Gina looked at Callie, understanding and horror on her face, "That the Source of Evil wants Brook," Gina whispered.

"And I'm the one that's going to have to kill him," Callie muttered darkly, "even if I die."

"You're acting like this is a situation where you fight like hell to kill him, or die trying," Aria commented incredulously.

Callie looked up from the Book, her eyes blazing with her inner Fire, "That's because I am."

"Callie," Gina began, before Callie cut her off.

"I don't care what I have to do. Either I'm the last one standing, or I'll die sending that crazy bastard straight to hell where he belongs."

* * *

><p><strong><em>No fluff in this chapter, but I think that Callie needs to build relationships outside of Embry and her family.<em>**

**_Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I haven't been getting much feedback, which is fine, but it makes it harder for me to understand what you guys want more or less of, or what you like or don't like._**


	17. The Warning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and I don't own Charmed.**

_**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, it is because of you that I keep writing.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Sixteen: The Warning<strong>_

"_I don't care what I have to do. Either I'm the last one standing, or I'll die sending that crazy bastard straight to hell where he belongs."_

"You can't be serious," Demi deadpanned.

Callie glanced at her cousin, fire burning in her eyes, "I have never been more serious in my entire life."

"But this is a suicide mission!" Demi exclaimed loudly.

"That doesn't matter," replied Callie with a nonchalant wave of her hand.

"Are you even hearing yourself right now?" Aria demanded, backing up her younger sister.

"I know exactly what I'm saying, Aria, don't patronize me," replied Callie through clenched teeth.

"I'll stop patronizing you when you stop acting like a child!"

A flame appeared in Callie's hand, her anger triggering her power.

Sensing that the situation was starting to get out of hand, Gina place her thumb and pointer finger in her mouth and blew, releasing an extremely high pitched whistle. The loud noise jarred everyone in the room, causing the flame in Callie's hand to disappear.

"Now that I have your attention, I think we all need to take a deep breath and calm down."

"What's going on up here?" a male voice called from the attic doorway.

All four women whipped around to face a confused Embry, who was looking at the fuming group of women in apprehension.

"Cals?" he asked softly, still awaiting an answer.

Callie met his eyes from across the room, and instantly felt all of her anger disappear. Needing to feel like she was safe, she darted over to him, crashing into his body. She would have knocked them both over, but Embry had been prepared for this, he wrapped his arms around her tightly as he caught her, molding her to his body perfectly. She buried her head in his chest, taking in his unique smell, the woodsy scent calming her even more.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Embry asked the other three women in the room above his Imprint's head.

"We know more about Damien," Gina stated, her voice void of any happiness.

"That's good, right?" he questioned, glancing between the four women.

"It would be," Demi began sarcastically, "if he wasn't the Source of all Evil, literally."

"I'm still new to this whole Witch thing, you're going to have to be more specific."

"The symbol on the athame from Callie's memory," Aria began, "is the same symbol that represents the Source of all Evil."

"Okay," he drew out, still not understanding the information that was presented.

"The Source is the most powerful force of Evil to ever exist. It is, with all intents and purposes, Evil itself."

Embry's eyes grew wide, "That doesn't sound good."

"It's not. He is the very personification of Evil."

"What does that mean for us? For Brook?" Embry questioned. Callie shut her eyes tightly, trying to relax under Embry's soothing caresses on her arms.

"That he is coming for Brook," Gina answered.

"What?" demanded Embry, his body becoming tense.

"The only way he can get to Brook is if he kills me," Callie whispered into his chest, causing Embry to become extremely still, his body tensing.

"No."

"No?" Callie asked, lifting her head off of his chest. She looked up to find his face set in determination.

"No," he clarified, "he will have to go through all of us before he gets to Brook, not just you."

"But the prophesy," Callie insisted.

"Oh Callie," he smiled at her adoringly, "I've seen enough movies to know that there are ways to not only misinterpret prophecies, but to also work it to your advantage."

"He's right!" Aria yelled, her eyes wide.

"I'm so lost right now, its not even funny," Callie whined, looking between Aria and Embry.

"The prophecy said that _you _had to be the one to kill Damien; it didn't say that you couldn't have help," explained Aria, excitement in her voice.

Callie felt her own eyes widen, a smile spreading across her face. "You're right!" she turned to face Embry again, "You're brilliant!" she gushed as she grasped his cheeks, pulling his lips to her own. Ignoring that there were other people in the room, Callie kissed Embry with all of the passion that she could, showing him just how happy she was with her lips.

"As touching as this is, I think we need to do some research," Gina called to the passionate duo, causing them to break their kiss.

"Actually," Embry stated breathlessly, drawing everyone's attention to him, "I was hoping to bring Callie and Demi with me."

"Where?" questioned Callie, her voice just as breathless as Embry's.

Embry gave her a smile before looking up to Gina who was eying him skeptically. "There's an impromptu bonfire tonight, the other Alpha and his family are visiting."

Gina thought it over for a few seconds, "I guess its okay. I mean, we can teleport to you if something urgent comes up."

"You'll make sure Brooklyn is okay?" Callie asked cautiously.

Gina rolled her eyes, "Of course I will, now go have fun!"

Demi squealed excitedly, "I'm going to go change!"

"I need to do the same," Callie mumbled to Embry who nodded his head.

Callie and Embry followed behind a bouncing Demi, walking towards Callie's room. When they got into her room, Embry sat down on her bed while Callie rushed over to her closet, searching for something warm to wear. After a few moments of contemplation, she pulled on a blood red sweater, not caring that Embry was able to see her.

"So why is the other Alpha here?" Callie asked as she walked into her bathroom so that she could make sure that her hair was tamed.

"He came early to visit everyone, but he mainly came for Jared and Kim's wedding," Embry explained.

"That's nice of him."

Embry nodded his head, even though he knew that she couldn't see him.

"There's actually something you should know about the guests that Jake is bringing with him," Embry began nervously.

Callie poked her head around the door at the hint of apprehension in his voice, "What is it?"

"They're vampires."

Callie laughed loudly.

"I'm serious, Callie."

Callie stopped laughing instantly, "What?"

"But they aren't like the vampire that attacked you awhile ago," Embry hurried to explain.

"Go on."

"They don't drink human blood, they only feed off of animals."

Callie walked out of her bathroom, twirling a lock of her red hair, "I guess I should trust them if you do."

Embry grinned widely, "You are the best girlfriend in the entire world," he told her as he stood up from her bed and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms easily.

"I try," she joked.

"You guys ready?" Demi asked from the doorway.

"Yeah," Callie answered, pulling out of Embry's arms but grabbing his hand to keep some contact with him.

"Do you wanna drive or teleport?"

Callie looked at Embry who had an excited gleam in his brown eyes, "Let's teleport."

"Sweet!" Embry cheered.

"Where should I meet you then?" Demi asked, knowing that Callie would teleport Embry.

"Meet where Callie was attacked by that vampire, the site isn't far from there," Embry explained.

Demi gave a happy smile and was gone in a puff of emerald green air.

Callie turned to Embry, grasping his other hand so that she held both, "Close your eyes," she commanded softly, Embry complying instantly.

Within seconds they were engulfed in warm flames and teleported to their desired destination.

* * *

><p>"Embry!" an excited voice squealed as Embry, Demi and Callie approached the large fire on the beach.<p>

Callie watched in fascination as a bronze hair beauty jumped into Embry's arms, embracing him tightly.

Callie looked at the pair skeptically, while Demi laughed at the jealous look on Callie's face. Her giggles stopped the second that her eyes met Callie's fiery glare.

"Hey Ness," Embry laughed, hugging the slender girl's back, before setting her on the ground.

"Embry, you have to come say hello to everyone," the girl continued to gush, grabbing his hand and dragging his with her.

Embry threw Callie a helpless look, which caused the jealously that had bubbled up inside of Callie to instantly burst, and become replaced with laughter. Together, Demi and Callie linked arms and walked closer to the fire, greeting everyone that they passed with smiles and waves.

"Demi!" Seth called excitedly, running over to the pair.

"Well, hello to you too, Seth," Callie teased.

Seth smiled at her sheepishly, "Hi Callie." He then turned his full attention back to his Imprint, "I want you to meet Jake," he told her while grabbing her hand and dragging her away from Callie.

Callie laughed at the retreating duo before finding an abandoned seat on a log. She sat down and happily watched her friends interact with one another, but before long, her attention was pulled away from her peers and towards the large fire. Callie stared at it intently, gaining control over the lone fire. With little thought she began to make the flames rise higher and higher, before bringing them back down, then repeating it once more.

"You're very talented," a silky male voice said from behind her, one that she didn't recognize. Glancing away from the fire she found a man with bronze hair smiling at her kindly. Taking note of his topaz colored eyes and inhuman beauty, she figured him to be one of the vampires that Embry had mentioned not too long ago.

"Thank you," she told him sincerely.

"My name is Edward, I'm the father of Nessie, the one who stole your boyfriend for the time being," he informed her as he sat down and inclined his head towards the bronze haired girl that had dragged Embry away. She and Embry were both in an animated conversation with a woman with dark brown hair and another man that Callie thought to be Jake.

"I'm Callie, Embry's Imprint," Callie introduced herself.

"I know," he informed her. She gave him a confused look, "Not only can I read minds, but Embry told Jacob all about you and your situation with this Damien fellow, which means that I naturally found out."

"Yes, that situation," Callie muttered bitterly.

"If it makes you feel any better, my family and I will be staying for the next few months, and we would be happy to help in any way that we can," he offered with a smile.

Callie smile at him gratefully, "Thank you. Your help would be much appreciated, even though I don't know how you're going to help. We're still not sure how we're going to fight Damien, but that's a conversation for another, less happy time."

Edward nodded his head in agreement.

"Are you looking forward to the wedding?" Edward asked, changing not only the topic, but the mood of the conversation as well.

"Yes," Callie grinned, "I'm mostly looking forward to seeing Embry in a tux, I want to see how long he'll last in it before he starts either stripping off the top layers, or fussing with his tie."

"That sounds like a challenge to me," Embry whispered in her ear, his breath hot on her neck. Callie shivered at the sensation, a smile lighting up her face.

"Maybe it is a challenge," she flirted in a sassy voice.

"Well then, you're on!"

Callie laughed as he lifted her off of the log and sat down in her spot, placing her on his lap once he was settled. "Hey Edward," he greeted.

"Hello."

The trio was consumed in silence before Edward broke it, "I'm going to make sure my daughter doesn't drag unsuspecting people around."

"It was nice meeting you," Callie told him as he headed towards his daughter.

"It was nice meeting you as well, Callie."

Embry wrapped his arms around Callie's stomach, lacing his finger with hers as they lay against her abdomen.

"Where do you see yourself in ten years?" Embry asked suddenly.

Callie frowned in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you could have the perfect life in ten years, what would it look like?"

Callie thought for a moment, closing her eyes in concentration.

"You'd be there."

"What else?" he questioned.

"As long as you were there, my life would be perfect."

"What else? Like, are you married? Do you have kids?" he urged her to continue.

"Well, we'd still be taking care of Brook, because she'd only be about twelve. We would be married with at least two kids of our own," she answered, her eyes still closed as she imagined her future.

"You want to marry me?" he whispered to her.

Callie nodded her head shyly, "I love you; you're my soul mate. I can't see myself spending my life with anyone else."

Embry sighed happily, "How did I get so lucky?"

"What do you mean?"

"That future that you just imagined," he told her, "it is exactly what I want my future to look like. You're perfect," he told her adoringly.

"I'm not perfect," she denied.

Embry nudged her so that she would turn her head so that it was facing him, "You're perfect to me," he told her sincerely, love shining in his eyes.

"If anyone is perfect here, it's you," she told him, her heart beating rapidly.

Instead of replying, Embry pulled her into a deep kiss, showing her through his lips just how much he loved her. Callie moaned quietly the second that his tongue slipped past her lips to dance with her own, the feeling bringing her a sense of euphoria.

"Get a room!" a voice yelled at the pair, forcing them to break apart.

"Shut up!" Embry yelled back at who Callie assumed was Paul, his voice breathless and a goofy smile plastered on his handsome face.

Contently, Callie buried herself deeper into Embry's arms as they watched the vampires, or as Embry called them, the Cullen's, interact with the pack members.

"Edward offered the help of his family in the fight against Damien," Callie informed Embry in a whisper.

Embry's arms tightened unconsciously around her waist, "Good."

"Let's not worry about that right now. Let's focus on the fact that Jared and Kim are getting married in less than a week," suggested Callie.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Embry sighed, kissing the side of her head sweetly.

"I love you," she told him happily.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>The next day Callie was in the attic, furiously researching. Brooklyn sat on the floor a few feet away, playing with a few of her stuffed toys, cooing softly.<p>

For the past two hours, Callie had been scribbling furiously on a pad of paper, only to cross out the note seconds later. Each idea of how to defeat Damien ended up being tossed aside, deemed impractical. This only served to infuriate Callie, and cause her to flip through the volumes of books surrounding her frantically.

The sound of blowing air filled the silent attic, drawing Callie's attention away from the Book of Shadows. She looked up to find a man dressed in dirty rags, a maniacal smile on his face.

Callie stood up quickly from her seat, "Who are you?"

He let out a laugh filled with insanity, "Who I am is not important. Its what I have been sent to tell you that must be known."

"Well, what is it?" Callie snapped, walking over to Brook, while keeping a watchful eye on the demon.

"He knows where you are."

Callie had been lifting Brooklyn into her arms when his statement stopped her cold. "What?" she breathed.

His smile grew, "He knows where you are, and he's coming for you."

"When?" Callie demanded, her voice much stronger than she felt.

"Why, the Harvest of the Third of course!" he told her gleefully.

"Where will he attack us?"

The demon leaned forward a bit, his gleeful smile showing his yellowing teeth, "Where magic meets."

"I wouldn't get too cocky," Callie told him darkly, "because I'm going to show him exactly who he's messing with."

He laughed loudly, "I'd like to see you try! He would have to be much weaker in order for you to harm his Darkness!"

Brooklyn stared at the man curiously as Callie retaliated, "I'm getting really tired of you."

She lifted her hand and summoned a ball of fire, preparing to throw it at him.

"Ah, ah, ah!" he chastised happily, pulling an athame out of his jacket, throwing it at the two. Callie had no time to react, her eyes widening as the blade sliced through the air, charging towards them. She was about to scream when suddenly, the blade stopped in mid air.

Callie and the demon both stared at it in amazement, looking at little Brooklyn who had one hand stretched out in front of her in a 'stop' motion. Using the demon's distraction to her advantage, Callie used her telekinesis to send the blade hurtling back towards him, impaling him in the heart. She turned Brook's face away as the man was surrounded by flames, then exploded into a pile of dust, the athame falling to the ground, useless.

Callie stared at Brook in wonder, the demon's words running rampant in her mind.

"_He knows where you are."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!<strong>_

_**I've decided that at the end of each chapter I'll post a random fact (or a few) about the story/the characters, just for fun. **_

_**So this chapter's random fact is:**_

_The surname 'Alexander' actually means "The defender of mankind"._

_Seems fitting of the Alexander witches if you ask me!_

_**If you have any questions that you would like me to answer, or some ideas for facts you would like to know, let me know in your review! **_

_**Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far!**  
><em>


	18. Master Plans

__**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Charmed**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Seventeen: Master Plans<strong>_

"So let me get this straight," Aria commanded as she paced around the attic, "The demon that attacked you said that Damien knew where you were, and that he was coming for you?"

"Yes," Callie confirmed, "And that he would attack on the 'Harvest of the Third' where 'magic meets magic', whatever that means," she added.

"Do you think he meant the Third Harvest, also known as Samhain?" Demi questioned.

"What's that?" asked Callie.

"It's October 31st, one of two days where the veil between the living and the dead is lifted," explained Gina.

"That's two weeks away," Callie breathed, her eyes wide.

"That means we have to get ready for a fight."

"That's good to know, but where exactly are we going to meet him?" Callie questioned the group.

"That's something we'll have to figure out," amended Gina.

Callie ran all of this new information through her head, trying to piece it all together. Suddenly her eyes widened and she gasped loudly.

"What? What is it?" Aria demanded.

"On Samhain, is it possible to summon a deceased loved one into our realm?" asked Callie.

"Yes, but they wouldn't be corporeal," answered Gina.

"They wouldn't need to be," Callie whispered, her heart beating frantically in her chest.

"Can the summoned spirit temporarily posses another person?" Callie continued.

Gina thought it over for a moment, "For all intents and purposes, yes."

"Where are you going with this?" Demi asked, not following Callie's train of thought at all.

"Brooklyn used a power of Spirit against the demon," Callie shared.

"What?" Gina gasped, "What was the power?"

"She stopped an object in mid air."

"You mean like your telekinesis?"

"No," Callie shook her head, "as in she stopped _time_."

"As cool as that is, what does it have to do with Samhain?" urged Aria.

"The demon told me that if I even wanted to think about defeating the Source, he's have to be a great deal weaker than he is," Callie began. "The only force of good that can even hope of matching him in power is The Circle. If The Circle was able to create a spell that could weaken him enough that I could fight him and finish him off, our chances of success would be vastly greater."

"Even though The Circle is still technically alive since Brook has Kendra's powers, you would need the whole five people to be present to do something of that magnitude," Gina explained kindly, knowing that Callie had her heart set on her idea.

Callie shook her head violently, "If the veil between the living and the dead is lifted on Samhain, we can summon Kendra's spirit, and I can convince a powerful supernatural force of good to allow her body to be temporarily possessed, we can say the spell and weaken him!"

"But who would it be?" Gina questioned, "I would have to be speaking for Brooklyn, and that would leave Water empty still."

"Leah."

"She'll never go for it!" Demi denied.

"We have to at least try. We can't just sit here and wait for him to come kill us. At least this plan could actually work," defended Callie.

"She's right," Aria whispered, a smile spreading across her face, "If we can get Leah to stand in for Kendra, a weakening spell would hurt Damien, if only enough for Callie to kill him!"

"But this is all hypothetical," pointed out Demi.

"How so?" demanded Callie.

"Well," Demi began hesitantly, "There are a few factors that have to go the way we would want them to in order for your plan to work. First, that Leah would agree to it, second that we would be able to successfully summon Kendra's Spirit, third that Kendra would be able to posses Leah's body," Demi continued.

Callie rolled her eyes as Demi took a deep breath and continued, "and fourth, that we would be able to write a spell that would be able to weaken Damien enough for you to harm him."

"Let me worry about Leah. If worse comes to worse, I'll ask Jake to command her to do it," Callie refuted, "as for summoning Kendra, we have the Protector of Spirit," Callie reminded the group as she pointed to Brooklyn sleeping in her playpen. "As for the possession, I'm pretty sure a spirit is able to posses any person that they want to. And if we write a spell with all of the right parts, we will be able to weaken him."

Demi mulled Callie's argument over in her head, trying to see if she could poke any more holes in it, but finding none. "I guess you're right."

"I'll get started on the spell that will weaken Damien," Aria told the group, "Callie, you should go and ask Leah to help us."

Callie groaned, "This is going to be interesting."

* * *

><p>Callie pulled into the driveway of the Clearwater house, apprehension seeping out of every pore in her body. She parked her car and cautiously stepped out, shutting the door gently behind her.<p>

"Come on Callie, you can do this," Callie mumbled to herself, trying to give herself the courage to do this. "You've killed demons and warlocks, she's just one person."

Not feeling any better after her pep talk, she pushed her fears away and bit the bullet, striding towards the front door. She knew that only Leah was home, Embry had gone patrolling with Seth and wouldn't be back for a few hours, and Mrs. Clearwater worked in town, so she wouldn't be back until later that night.

Taking a deep breath, Callie lifted her hand and knocked on the door three times. She waited with baited breath, releasing the air once she heard footsteps approaching the other side of the door. The doorknob turned and was pulled open to reveal Leah standing in front of her, an annoyed look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Leah nastily.

Callie ignored the rude tone of her voice, "I need to talk to you, it's really important. Please?"

Leah seemed to be thinking it over, the silence dragging. Finally, she motioned for Callie to come into the house. Once inside, Callie followed Leah to the living room, taking a seat on the couch across from the one that Leah had thrown herself onto.

"Well?" she pried, wanting to know what the red head needed.

Callie drew in a deep breath of air, "I need your help."

Leah snorted.

"I'm serious," Callie continued, "We think we've found a way to stop Damien, but in order for our plan to work, we need a female with supernatural abilities and a strong will, to help us."

"Why would I want to help you?"

Callie had been anticipating this question, which allowed her to come up with an answer that she hoped would give her the result that she wanted.

"You don't like me," she began, Leah snorting once more in agreement, "and that's fine, but there's something you need to understand."

"And what would that be?" asked Leah lazily.

"Do you love your brother?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question. Do you love Seth?"

"Of course I do, he's my little brother," stated Leah, confusion marring her pretty features.

"Do you want him to be happy?"

"Of course I do, but I don't get what this has to do with your problem."

"Leah," started Callie once more, "The only way that Damien can get to Brooklyn is by killing me. And I know that you wouldn't care if that happened, but there's something you need to realize," urged Callie.

"If Damien kills me, I'm simply one obstacle to him, albeit the largest obstacle in his path because of the fact that I have the magical rights and responsibilities as her protector, but I'm not the only one."

"Okay," Leah drawled out, not really following.

"There are three more obstacles standing in his way once he kills me; Aria, Gina and Demi. And he will stop at nothing to kill them," at this, Callie leaned in closer to Leah, "and between you and me, he _will_ kill them all, because once I'm dead, The Circle is truly broken."

"So what?"

Callie sighed, "You may hate me Leah, that's fine, but you love your brother, and your brother is in love with my cousin. You are our only hope in possibly killing Damien, and if you don't help us, there is a good chance that he'll kill me, and my entire family, including the love of Seth's life, Demi."

Comprehension dawned on Leah's face.

"So, don't think of it as helping me or even Brooklyn, think of it as saving your brother from a life without his Imprint."

Leah seemed to be processing the information, prompting Callie to continue.

"What I'm about to ask of you is huge, and I understand that it's not going to be something that you want to do, but Leah, I'm begging you. We need your help," begged Callie, her eyes moist with repressed emotions.

Leah turned determined eyes to Callie, "What do you need me to do?"

"All I really need you to do is allow for me to summon Kendra's spirit, and let her borrow your body for like five minutes," Callie explained quickly, her words rushing together.

Leah's eyes widened in horror, "WHAT?"

Callie winced, "I know it sounds horrible, but in order to weaken Damien, we need to have the whole Circle present. Gina will be speaking on Brooklyn's behalf, holding her as we do the spell, but that still leaves the place of Water empty. If we can summon Kendra and have her temporarily take over your body, she'll be able to say the spell with us and then leave."

"Do you have any idea what you're asking of me?" demanded Leah.

"I do, and I know it's not fair to you in the slightest, but it's the only plan that we have."

Leah sighed deeply, "Am I the only one that can do it?"

Callie nodded her head slowly, "In order for someone to be temporarily possessed, it works best if they have some supernatural abilities and are strong willed."

"Why not get one of the guys to do it?"

"Mainly because not only are you going to have the wear the ceremonial outfit of the Water Protector, The Circle is made up of only women, a man in The Circle wouldn't work out."

"I'll do it."

"Really?" Callie exclaimed, her voice excited.

"Yeah. I don't want this guy to kill you and then in turn kill Seth's Imprint, not if there's anything I can do about it."

Callie stood up from the couch and rushed over to Leah, throwing her arms around her torso in a hug, "Thank you so much!"

Leah awkwardly patted Callie on the back, not quite sure how to deal with this new development.

"It's fine. Think of it as my way of apologizing for my behavior. I shouldn't have been so rude to you. I was just jealous that Embry Imprinted before me."

Callie pulled out of the hug and looked up at Leah, "It's already forgotten," she assured her.

Leah smiled at her carefully, her eyes looking brighter.

"Do you have a dress for the wedding?" asked Callie suddenly.

"I have a dress I wore for my high school graduation," Leah answered slowly.

"Since I got Kim to have the reception at one of my father's hotels, the whole wedding has become a bit more formal," Callie explained, "That means that even the guests have to dress formally."

"Well, I don't have a dress then," Leah answered, her face sad.

Callie smiled happily, "That's okay, neither do I. we can go shopping for one now!" she told her brightly.

Leah shook her head sadly, "I can't pay for an expensive dress, Callie."

Callie waved her hand in the air, "I'm going to pay for it."

"No, I can't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask, I'm telling you."

Leah continued to look apprehensive.

"I don't have a dress, but the rest of my family does, hell, even Brooklyn has a dress. This way we can both get dresses, and get to know each other better."

"But I don't want to just take our money."

"Leah," Callie started in a soothing voice, "As you have pointed out on many occasions, I'm wealthy. I also have more than enough money to buy you a beautiful dress for a special occasion. I don't mind at all, in fact, think of it as a gift for helping us."

"Okay," Leah gave in, a smile starting to spread across her face.

"Good, now let's go!" cheered Callie happily, pulling Leah out of the house and to her car.

* * *

><p>After driving for about twenty minutes towards Port Angelus, Callie's phone began to ring.<p>

_I will never let you fall; I'll stand up for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to Heaven._

Callie hummed along with her ring tone as she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Hey Em," Callie answered it happily, not even bothering to look at the caller id.

"Cals," his husky voice came through the phone, "where are you?"

"I'm driving with Leah to Port Angelus."

"Please tell me you didn't kill her and that you're going to a large city to dispose of the body," he joked, "because remote areas are better for that type of thing."

Callie snorted as she heard Leah laugh softly from the seat next to her, "No I didn't kill Leah, Embry," she rolled her eyes, "We're going shopping for dresses to wear to Kim's wedding."

"When did you two become friends?"

"About forty minutes ago."

"Oh Callie," he breathed into the phone, his voice deeper than normal, "You'll have to tell me all about it when you get home, okay?"

"I will. I'm taking Leah to a late dinner after this, so I'll see you later tonight."

"Okay, please be careful. I love you."

"I will, and I love you too."

She hung up the phone and looked over at Leah, "He's a bit overprotective, but that's why I love him so much."

* * *

><p>"What did you get?" Embry asked as Callie walked into her bedroom later that night, a garment bag slung over her arm. Callie curiously lifted an eyebrow at Embry as he lay on her bed, arms behind his head as he watched her.<p>

"How long have you been here?" she asked him curiously.

He shrugged, "Not too long."

Callie laughed gently and hung her bag in her closet. She then turned on her heel and strutted over to Embry, leaning down and giving him a passionate kiss. She was taken by surprise when he knocked her off balance, causing her to fall on top of him. He seemed very proud of himself as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled her over him enough that he was the one lying on top of her.

Callie broke the kiss to take a few deep breaths, "Well, hello to you too," she greeted him coyly, a smile spreading across her face.

"Hello gorgeous, come here often?" he asked in a playful voice.

"Only when you're in town sailor."

His eyes darkened, "Good."

He swooped down and captured her lips in another scorching kiss, his hands running up and down her body.

Before it got too heated he broke the kiss, making sure to give her a few shorter pecks on the lips to keep her happy.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's in the bag?" he asked.

"It's the dress I'm going to wear to Kim's wedding."

"Do I get to see you model it?" he asked excitedly, a gleam in his eyes.

"Sorry," she told him, holding back laughter, "You're going to have to wait to see it when I'm all dolled up at the wedding."

"Why?' he asked his voice whiny as he pouted at her.

"Because I want you to see me in it when my hair is done and I don't look like I've been running around shopping."

He continued to pout, "Fine."

Callie rolled her eyes at him, pulling him down to lie next to her.

"So, are you going to tell me about what happened with Leah? I called you and you're hanging out with her all buddy-buddy."

"Well," began Callie, "we think we might have found a way to defeat Damien."

Embry turned over to face her abruptly, his eyes wide.

"Explain."

* * *

><p><strong><em>The "Third Harvest" or "Samhain" are actually real. I spent a good amount of time researching it! Now all that's left to figure out is "Where Magic meets Magic"...<br>_**

**_Also, Callie's ring tone is actually a song by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus called "Your Guardian Angel"  
><em>**

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it!_**

**_This chapter's fun facts are:_**

_Callie's name as you know is: Calida Bridgett Alexander. Calida means 'hot' as in temperature, and Bridgett is actually the name of an Irish Fire Goddess. _

_Brooklyn's full name is: Brooklyn Avira Alexander. Brooklyn means 'water' or 'stream' which links her to the powers that her mother would soon pass onto her, and Avira means 'Spirit'._

**_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope that you review and let me know what you think!_**


	19. Formal Affair

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**_Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! _**

**_The pictures for the dresses are accessed by the link on my profile._**

**_This chapter heats up a bit, but nothing that will go over the T rating._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eighteen: Formal Affair<strong>_

Alexander Manor was in full swing later that week, chaos seeping out of every pore of the home.

"Where are my shoes?" Callie yelled out of her bedroom door.

"How should I know? Your feet are like half the size of mine," Demi complained as she ran past Callie's door and back towards her own bedroom.

"Check the back of your closet!" suggested Aria from her own room.

"I already did!" replied Callie, her head still poked out of her bedroom as she spoke to the empty hallway.

"Check again!"

Callie rolled her eyes and trudged back into her room, smiling at Brooklyn who was sitting quietly on the red bed with her fingers in her mouth. Callie walked over to her closet and pulled the doors open, getting onto her hands and knees as she pushed clothes out of the way.

After a few seconds of sifting through the clothes, Callie's hand brushed something silky. Locking her hand around it she pulled; out came a pair of silver high-heeled shoes, the clear rhinestones twinkling in the light. "Found them!" Callie yelled over her shoulder, knowing that Aria could hear her.

"Knew you would!" was the cheeky reply.

Once again, Callie rolled her eyes at her cousin as she stood up from her crouched position, mindful of her long dress, and strode over to her bed. She sat on the edge and carefully strapped the heels to her feet, making sure that they would not only stay in place, but that they were comfortable enough for her to wear for hours on end.

"Is Brooklyn dressed yet?" Gina's voice called from the other end of the hallway.

"Not yet," Callie called back, "I'm about to get her into her dress!"

"Okay, we'll be leaving in about thirty minutes," reminded Gina.

"Okay!"

Callie stood up from the bed and walked over to her closet door, grabbing the garment bag that was hanging and opening it. Inside was a beautiful dark purple dress, seemingly made for Brooklyn. The thin straps would hold up the dress while Brook was running around at Kim's wedding reception, and the tiny jeweled heart under the bunched fabric of the bust would add a bit of stylish sparkle.

"Brooklyn," Callie sang happily as she pulled the dress out of the bag and began walking over to where Brooklyn sat on the bed, "you're going to be the prettiest girl there!"

Instead of answering, Brooklyn just looked up at Callie with big eyes and a wide smile.

"Come on Brooks," Callie cheered, setting the dress carefully on the side of the bed as she reached for the toddler, "let's get you ready."

After about twenty minutes of work, Callie had not only dressed Brooklyn in the dark purple dress, she had also put purple shoes that resembled ballet slippers on her small feet and even done her hair.

"Do you like your hair band?" Callie asked Brooklyn as she rummaged through her closet door, attempting to find the one thing that was missing from Brooklyn's outfit.

"Pwetty!" Brooklyn cheered, reaching a small hand up to touch the diamond and amethyst encrusted head ornament.

Callie smiled at her niece's enthusiasm as she finally found the box she had been looking for. Opening it she pulled out the item that she thought Brooklyn would like to wear.

"Brooks," Callie started as she walked over to her niece.

Brook looked up at her happily to show that she was listening.

Callie lifted up the item for Brook to see, "This is yours, and I'm going to let you wear it, but you have to be very carefully, okay?"

Brook nodded her head almost violently, her eyes remaining fixed on the pentagram that belonged to Spirit.

Carefully, Callie clipped the necklace around her neck and stepped away, watching as Brook touched it gently.

"Okay, let's go wait for the rest of the family to finish up, then we'll go," Callie suggested to the toddler, grabbing her clutch from her dresser and then picking Brooklyn up off of the bed, they headed down the stairs where they would wait.

* * *

><p>"Embry, stop pacing," Tiffany Call urged her son as they waited near where the chairs were set up on the beach for the wedding.<p>

"How can I? I didn't tell Cals that she was going to meet you today, and now she's going to kill me," Embry whined as he continued to pace.

Tiffany rolled her eyes, "You're being over dramatic. Besides, I've been asking to meet her for weeks but you wouldn't let me."

"That's because I didn't want to overwhelm her Mom," he reminded her.

Tiffany was about to reply when a small voice broke Embry's attention away from her.

"Embee!"

Embry quickly turned away from his mother to see Brooklyn running as fast as her little legs could carry her towards him. A smile brightened up his face as the toddler finally reached him and he lifted her into the air. Even though the air was warm for October, Embry noticed that Brooklyn was wearing a small jacket over her dress.

"Brooklyn Avira Alexander!" a musical voice yelled, drawing Embry's attention away from the small child in his arms to the woman walking quickly towards him.

His eyes locked with Callie's and he felt his jaw drop and his heart stop.

She looked gorgeous.

Her hair was falling in long waves down her back and over her shoulders. The red dress she wore dipped in the front and was covered with diamonds that sparkled in the shining light. As she got closer to him he noticed that her dress had a slit on the front of her dress, exposing her long legs as it trailed behind her.

"You look very handsome," she told him sweetly as she got close enough to kiss his cheek.

"You look perfect," he managed to get out still staring at her in awe.

Callie blushed lightly, loving that he liked the way she looked.

"Brooklyn," Callie began in her 'stern parenting voice' as Embry liked to call it, as she looked at the child resting in Embry's arms.

"Lee!" she cheered.

Callie sighed loudly, "I just can't stay mad at you!" she told her sweetly, "Just don't run away like that again, okay?"

"Kay."

Satisfied with her answer, Callie turned her attention back to Embry who she noticed looked very nervous.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?" Tiffany asked playfully, waling closer to the trio.

Callie looked at the beautiful women in confusion, then turned her confused look back to Embry.

"Callie," he began nervously, "I'd like you to meet my mom, Tiffany Call."

Callie's eyes widened, "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Call," she managed to gasp out nervously.

The woman smiled at her warmly, pulling her into a hug, "I am so happy to finally meet you!" she confided, "When Embry kept talking about you, I just knew I had to meet you."

Callie smiled softly at the woman, her nervousness vanishing slowly.

Tiffany pulled out of the hug and glanced at her watch, "Let's go to our seats, the wedding should be starting in a few minutes."

"Where's the rest of the family?" Embry asked Callie curiously, glancing around the beach to see if he could find them. Instead, he only found people that he recognized as members of the tribe, or members of the Cullen family.

Callie glanced over Embry's shoulder, "There they are."

He turned quickly to see the three women approaching them.

Demi was dressed in a light green dress similar to Callie's, but hers was encrusted with many jewels. Her hair was styled so that it was curly and pinned back so that the top layer was pulled away from her face.

Aria's dress was a pale yellow, and flowed behind her elegantly. Her hair was in a French twist that complemented her elegant neck.

Gina had on a black dress that had only one strap, along with diamonds encrusted in groups on her hip and on the shoulder strap. Her hair was up in an elegant bun, showing off her own elegant neck, the one that Aria inherited.

"Sorry we're late," Gina told Callie, a rare, sheepish smile on her face.

"We aren't late," defended Demi, motioning towards the groups of people scattered around the make shift aisle, not yet in their seats.

"We are later than Callie," Aria told her sister, "Which means we are later than we should have been."

Demi opened her mouth to respond, but was quickly distracted by Seth running up to her and wrapping her in his arms, leading her away from the group.

Tiffany cleared her throat, drawing everyone's attention to her. When Embry met her eyes, she gave him a look he knew all too well; it was the: 'aren't you going to introduce me?' look.

"Oh," Embry began as he motioned towards his mother, "this is my mom, Tiffany," he then motioned towards Gina and Aria, "Mom, this is Gina and her daughter Aria, the girl that just got stolen by Seth was Gina's other daughter, Demi."

"It's nice to meet you," Tiffany told the two women.

"It's nice to meet you too," Gina responded for both herself and Aria.

"From what I understand, you are relatives of Callie?"

"Yes," answered Aria, "Demi and I are her cousins, while our mother is her aunt."

"Well, it's nice to finally put a face to a name," Tiffany chuckled, "Now, I think we should take our seats, I expect that the wedding will begin shortly."

The group slowly filed behind Tiffany towards the seating area, taking seats towards the center.

Once Callie was settled into her seat next to Embry, who had Brooklyn sitting on his lap, she glanced around and spotted Leah. Callie made eye contact with the female wolf and winked at her happily, nodding her head towards the unique teal blue dress that they had picked out for her to wear for the occasion. Leah smiled back at her genuinely, knowing that the two of them had reached an understanding that only they could truly comprehend.

The wedding ceremony went off without a hitch. Rachel and Emily walked down the aisle in their simple, light blue brides maids dresses towards Jared and his groomsmen. Jared had shifted his feet apprehensively as the bridesmaids made their way down the aisle, and it didn't stop until Kim appeared, escorted by her father. Her simply, flowing white dress contrasted nicely with her dark skin, as she seemed to float down the aisle, a smile permanently on her face.

The actual ceremony was rather short, but it was still beautiful and heartfelt. While Jared and Kim were reciting their vows to each other, Callie leaned her head on Embry's shoulder, happy that she had found the same kind of love that the bride and groom shared.

* * *

><p>The reception hall was buzzing with noise, as people ate, danced, conversed and laughed. The large hall was filled with tables decorated with blue flowers and fabrics, exactly what Kim had wanted.<p>

Callie sat at her designated table, watching Embry dance with Brooklyn. Brooklyn was standing on Embry's feet as he twirled her around the wooden dance floor, the toddler giggling happily.

A soft sigh escaped Callie's lips as she glanced around the dance floor, seeing other happy couples dancing the night away. She knew that everyone needed a night like this, a night that wasn't consumed with fears of the future. Callie knew that once tonight ended, intense planning and practice would begin.

Shaking herself out of her darkening thoughts, she refocused her attention on the dance floor, scanning for the love of her life, and her niece. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as she was unable to find them. A sudden cough came from behind her; she whipped her head around to find Embry standing there, a large smile on his face.

Not seeing Brooklyn with him she asked: "Where's Brook?"

"She's with your aunt. Gina's going to take her to her room for bed soon," he informed her. Callie nodded her head, knowing that all of the guests had been given a free room for the night, so that people could stay late and not have to worry about going home.

Embry and her would be sharing a room on one of the top floors, since they hadn't slept in a bed without the other for weeks. Gina had offered to watch Brooklyn for the night, giving Callie a chance to act her age and not like a mother.

"Oh."

Embry stretched out his hand in front of her, "Can I have this dance?"

Callie felt a happy smile spread across her face, "Yes," she told him as she placed her delicate hand in his outstretched, larger one, "I would love to."

Carefully, Embry helped her out of her chair and led her to the dance floor, pulling her so close that her body seemed to mold to his own. Feeling content, Callie leaned her head against his shoulder, breathing in his woodsy scent.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look in that dress?" he whispered huskily in her ear.

Callie felt her face color slightly, "Once or twice."

"Well," he breathed, "you do look beautiful. Every time one of the other guests stares at you, I don't know if I should feel jealous that they are looking at you, or proud that you're mine," he continued, a note of possessiveness in his voice.

Callie shivered at not only the tone of his voice, but the words that he was saying as well. "Now you know how I feel whenever we go out and random women ogle you," she informed him.

Embry let out a bark of husky laughter, "You know you have nothing to worry about," he assured her.

Callie pulled her head off of his shoulder, looking him straight in the eyes, "I know. You belong to me just as much as I belong to you."

She stated this fact that made it seem as if it was common knowledge, sending prickles of arousal shooting through his body.

He groaned softly as he buried his face into the side of her neck, "Don't say things like that," he pleaded.

"Why not? It's the truth," she answered in confusion.

Embry groaned again at her response, "I know, but when you say it, it makes it harder to control myself," he explained.

"What do you mean?"

Embry sighed, "When you say things like that, it takes every bit of self control that I have to keep from making love to you right then."

Comprehension dawned on Callie's face as the information began to sink in.

"What if I don't want you to control yourself?" she whispered to him self-consciously.

Embry's head snapped up as he stared her in the eyes, "Callie, what do you mean by that?"

Callie fought to keep herself from blushing, "What if you didn't control yourself Embry? What if you made love to me? Tonight."

Embry felt every bit of air leave his lungs, "Cals," he began, about to talk her out of it.

Callie stopped him by suddenly pulling him away from the dance floor and to an unoccupied corner of the room. She turned to him, "Listen to me Embry," she urged, "I love you, more than I ever thought possible. I want to be with you, in every way that I can be. I mean, I could be dead next week."

Embry growled, "Don't say that. You're going to survive."

"Fine," Callie conceded, "But that doesn't mean that I don't want to be with you."

Embry ran a hand through his hair, mulling over her words, "Callie, just because I want to have sex with you, doesn't mean that you have to jump on board with it. I'm fine with waiting until you're ready."

"I know you are Embry," she assured him, "But I'm tired of waiting. I don't want to have to wait any longer to be with you like that."

Embry pulled her close, resting his forehead against her own, "God do I want to agree with you."

"Then do it."

"But what about protection? What if tomorrow morning you regret it?" he questioned, apprehension in his voice.

"I've been on the pill since I was seventeen," she informed him. At the look on his face she explained her statement, "I had really bad cramps," she deadpanned.

He wrinkled his nose at the shared information, causing Callie to giggle softly.

"And I won't regret it Embry."

"How do you know?"

Callie stared into his eyes, "Because I love you, and I'm ready to share all of myself with you."

Embry saw the truth in her eyes.

Finally he answered, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'll make love to you tonight."

A huge smile broke across Callie's face, causing Embry's to do the same.

"I love you so much Embry."

"I love you too," he assured her, feeling his spirits rise as the information of what he was going to do tonight sunk in.

* * *

><p>The happy couple stayed at the reception for a few more hours, excitement radiating off of their skin. Once about half of the attendants had left, Callie and Embry did the same, feigning exhaustion.<p>

Like two school children, the couple rushed towards the elevator and up to their secluded room. Once they reached their door, Embry pushed it open and followed Callie in, letting the door shut with a soft 'click'.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please review and let me know what you thought! <em>**

**_Also, just to remind you, the link on my profile will lead you to pictures of the dresses and venue!_**

**_This chapters random fact is:_**

****When I picked Gina's name, I did no research to find out what it meant, it was the first name that popped into my head, and it just seemed to fit her. This was one of the only characters that I did this with.

**_Please review!_**


	20. Mystery Solved

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Charmed. The spells used in this chapter are based heavily on Charmed, meaning they aren't mine.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nineteen: Mystery Solved<strong>_

Callie awoke to the sun shining through the window, warming her body. She stretched her arms over her head, feeling her muscles pull tight. As her arms reached farther, she felt the blanket slip, exposing her skin to the cool air of the room. Glancing down, Callie noticed that the blanket now pooled below her breasts, leaving her naked. Quickly, she grasped the edge of the blanket and pulled it up to cover herself, confused as to why she had slept in the nude.

As the previous nights events rushed over her, she couldn't help the smile and soft blush that graced her cheeks. She finally took notice to the fact that there was a warm arm wrapped around her naked waist; an arm that she would recognize no matter the circumstances.

"Good morning," a husky voice whispered into her ear, causing a shiver to rush down her spine.

Callie turned in the arms and was met with Embry's loving smile and warm brown eyes, contentedness seeping from every part of him. His content smile forced her to smile back at him in the same manor, happiness seeping from her every pore.

"Good morning," she parroted, as she gazed up at him lovingly, running a gentle hand down his muscular chest.

Embry traced the line of her jaw gently, simply taking in her beauty. Her hair was disheveled and tangled, but he still thought she was beautiful. What really made her seem even more gorgeous this particular morning though was the breathtaking smile on her face and the gleam in her eyes, not to mention she seemed to be glowing.

"Do you regret it?" he whispered, an ounce of nervousness seeping into his husky voice.

"Not by a long shot," she reassured him. Her smile remaining planted on her face.

He pulled her closer, "Good."

"Do you?" she asked him hesitantly.

Embry pulled away from her slightly so that he could look her directly in the eyes, "I could never regret being with you," he told her seriously. She smiled at him happily and leaned her head up, her lips seeking his.

He leaned down slightly so that their lips could meet. Their lips connected and the kiss quickly turned passionate. Embry pulled her closer, molding her body to his own as he continued to explore her mouth, much like he had the night before. Breaking apart, the two gasped for air. Callie smiled at him brightly before she laid her head on his chest, bringing her hand up so that she could trace imaginary patterns on his stomach and chest.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," she whispered to him.

"I know, I do too," he agreed, "We can't stay like this forever, but we can for the rest of the morning, and every chance we get in the future."

Callie laughed, placing a small kiss on his lips in agreement.

"I love you so much, Cals," he breathed.

"I love you too Embry, more than you could even imagine," she whispered to him, meaning every word that she spoke with every fiber of her being.

What Embry and her had shared the night before had inspired a sense of hope in her. Hope that she would be able to beat Damien. The prophecy ran through Callie's head, one line in particular sticking out:

_But love will bring Hope_

* * *

><p>"So all I really have to do is show up on Halloween, dress in the outfit you give me, and then wait to be possessed?"<p>

"Basically, yes," agreed Gina.

Leah leaned back in her chair in the Alexander's attic, crossing her arms over her chest as she let the information sink in.

"I don't know whether I should be happy about this, or freaked out," she finally stated.

Aria lifted her head away from her notepad that she was furiously scribbling and crossing out possible lines in the weakening spell, "What do you mean?"

Leah furrowed her brow, trying to find a way to put her thoughts into words, "I feel happy that my job is relatively easy, all I have to do is show up."

Callie nodded her head in understanding, but she kept her attention on the map of Forks and the surrounding area to see if she could figure out where the battle would take place.

"But I'm a little freaked out that my body is going to be the host for a ghost."

"Spirit," corrected Demi as she continued flipping through a book about Samhain, trying to figure out what time the magic was strongest, which is when the battle would begin.

Leah rolled her eyes, "Spirit," she conceded.

"If it makes you feel any better," Callie cut in, "you'll be aware of what's going on, you just won't be able to control what's happening," Callie wrinkled her nose, knowing that her reassurance hadn't come out the way she had wanted. "It'll be like when you're dreaming, and you know you're dreaming, but you can't control what happens in the dream."

Leah looked at Callie skeptically, but didn't respond.

"Demi," Gina began, feeling the need to steer the conversation away from Leah's possession that would take place in three days time, "Have you figured out when it would be best to perform the spell to pull Kendra's Spirit from the Spirit World? And when you think Damien will actually attack?"

Demi sighed in irritation, "Samhain technically begins at sundown, but as you know, magic is at it's strongest when the moon is at its highest point," she began, "I think that he will attack when the moon reaches its highest point in the sky, which is around midnight."

"When should we do the ritual to call Kendra then?"

"The best estimate that I can come up with is a few minutes before the moon reaches its peak."

Gina nodded her head in agreement, "Then that's what we'll do."

"I still can't believe that you convinced me to allow myself to become possessed," Leah stated in disbelief as she ran a hand through her short hair.

"From what Callie told us, it didn't take as much convincing as we thought it would have," commented Demi.

"It makes me think I'm going soft," Leah laughed softly.

"Oh my God," Callie exclaimed suddenly.

"What? What is it?" Gina demanded, as Callie looked over the map frantically.

Without answering Gina, Callie used her telekinesis to pull a permanent marker and a ruler off of the desk in the corner of the attic. Once they landed in her hands she motioned for everyone to gather around her.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this before," she muttered.

"What are you going on about?" Leah demanded.

"'Where magic meets magic'!"

"I have no idea what you're babbling about."

Callie began, "The ocean is ten miles away from Port Angeles, which is where the Olympic Hot Springs are," she placed the ruler down on the map and drew a line connecting the ocean and the Hot Springs. "The Hot Springs are exactly ten miles away from that huge wind farm," she placed the ruler down again, connecting the Hot springs to the wind farm with the marker, "The wind farm is ten miles from the national park that has more trees than you know what to do with, which is then ten miles away from that huge cemetery, which is then ten miles away from the ocean!"

Looking at the map, the group saw that Callie had created a perfect pentagram.

"That's interesting and all, but what does that have to do with anything?" Leah questioned curiously.

"Each of these areas represents one of the five elements. The ocean is obviously Water, the Hot Springs are Fire, the wind farm is Air, the national park is Earth, and the cemetery is Spirit."

"Okay, but where are we going to be fighting Damien exactly?"

Callie let out an exasperated sigh, "The pentagram, as you know, is made up of five points. Individually, they are strong, but when you put them together, they have unimaginable power. That is why the strongest point of the pentagram isn't a point at all; it's actually the center. Where magic meets magic, all of the elements converge."

"Holy crap."

"Callie, you're brilliant!" complimented Aria, a smile on her face.

"So where exactly are we going to be fighting?" Demi asked as she surveyed the map.

"Right here," Callie answered, pointing to the very center of the pentagram, "The clearing in the forest."

"Now all that is left is figuring out the spell to weaken Damien," Gina stated cheerfully.

The room remained silent, pondering Gina's statement.

Aria's eyes suddenly brightened, "We should each call upon our element in the spell."

"Where are you going with this?" a confused Demi questioned.

Aria's eyes remained bright, "As Callie said, the pentagram is made up or five individual points, the five elements," she began, her voice laced with excitement.

"So?"

"So," Aria continued, "If we each call upon the power of our element, then combine the power that we receiving from them into a spell that we write that is meant to weaken Damien, we should not only be able to weaken Damien, but we should be able to make Callie more powerful. Since calling her element to her will make her more powerful, she will have a better chance at killing him."

"We would be making our own pentagram," Callie breathed in understanding, "Virtually unstoppable."

"Exactly!" cheered Aria.

"Are you sure that it would work?" Demi asked skeptically.

Aria nodded her head enthusiastically, "If we do it right, it would work, I know it would."

Gina was beaming at the group, "That is the most brilliant thing I have ever heard!"

"How exactly are you going to call upon your elements?" Leah asked suddenly, not completely grasping the concept.

Callie turned her attention to the shape shifter, "We each have our own Book of Shadows for our elements. In each of the books there is a spell to call upon the full strength of our element."

"That sounds dangerous," she commented.

"That's because it is," Demi stated seriously, "The elements are forces of nature, which means that they are hard to harness, and even harder to control."

"But we'll be fine," Callie soothed, a determined glint in her eye.

"After you've summoned your elements, then what will you do?" Leah continued to question.

"After we are in control of our elements, we should be able to say the spell that we will write to weaken Damien, and with that amount of power behind it, the spell should work."

"So all that's really left for us to do is write a spell that will weaken Damien?" Demi asked.

Gina nodded her head, "We should get it started now."

The group sat around the small table in the middle of the attic and began to brainstorm ideas for the spell.

"How about we start it be calling upon the ancient power?" Callie suggested.

"Okay, how would you want to word it?" Aria asked, her pen poised, ready to write down what Callie suggested.

Callie bit her lip, trying to get her thoughts to straighten out, "How about: _We call upon the ancient power, to aid us in our darkest hour_," she finally suggested.

Aria nodded her head as she quickly wrote down exactly what Callie had said.

"That's a good start," Gina mused.

"_Our enemy is the most powerful kind, Take his powers, Let them bind,_" Demi stated.

The rooms occupants turned their heads to stare at Demi in awe.

"What?" she asked sheepishly, a light blush lighting up her cheeks.

"How did you come up with that?" Aria demanded as she began to write it down on the paper.

Demi shrugged, "I'm not good at potion making, its only logical that I'm good at writing spells."

Callie snorted, remembering when Demi had accidently made a vanquishing potion explode. Demi glared at her, but Callie knew she was fighting to hide her smile.

"I guess the spell is done," Gina stated.

"What do we do now then?" Leah asked.

"We wait."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Things are about to get really interesting! <em>**

**_I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I hope you guys leave a review letting me know what you think!_**

_**This chapter's fun fact is:**_

When I started writing this story, I had Embry find out about Callie and her powers in a very different way. What I had planned was Paul and Callie getting into an argument, and Paul phasing and charging at Callie; Callie in turn, defended herself with her powers, which Embry saw. After I had that written I had about three more chapters moving on from that, but I didn't like how it was going so I started over. It's strange now, looking back, how different the story could have been.

**_Please review!_**


	21. Never Surrender

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and I don't own Charmed. The spell "Power of the Witches" belongs to Charmed, I don't own it at all!**

**The battle is finally upon us.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty: Never Surrender <strong>_

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Embry whined as he watched Callie dig through her closet.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she continued digging. She couldn't seem to find her ceremonial dress and cloak in her overly full closet.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into letting you do this!"

Callie stopped digging, "I didn't need your permission to do this Embry."

"That's not what I meant Cals, and you know it," he pleaded, not wanting to get into a fight with her, especially not on this day.

Suddenly, his eyes brightened, "Run away with me."

"What?" she asked him, her eyes wide.

"Run away with me. You, me and Brook. We could run away and never have to deal with this!"

Callie looked at him with sympathetic eyes, knowing that he just wanted her to be safe, "I know you don't like that I'm going to do this, but it's something that I have to do. Running away won't fix this, its not something that can just go away."

"But-" he began.

"Embry," Callie whispered, "I'm tired of running. First Kendra and I ran away to New York to get Brooklyn away from him, which in the end he caught up with us anyway. Then I ran away again and came here, and once again, he found us." She sighed, running a hand through her hair, "I've spent the last two years running away from him, and it's gotten to the point that I'm just so tired. I don't want to run anymore. Running away won't fix the problem, it'll just push it off for a few months; and in those months I'd still be running. I don't want to live like that, I don't want Brook to have to live like that, and I don't want that to become your life."

She looked at him softly, knowing that he was starting to understand why she was doing this, "It's time for me to stop running away from my problems, its time for me to confront them. It's for the best."

"I know," he sighed, running a hand through his cropped hair, "But just because I know its what's best, that doesn't mean that I have to like it."

Callie didn't answer, she simply resumed digging, finally pulling out her dress and cloak. She walked over to the bed where Embry was sitting and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Does everyone understand the plan?" Gina asked seriously to the large group of people that had congregated in the Alexander's basement.<p>

"Can you go over it one more time, just to make sure everything is clear?" the vampire, Edward Cullen requested.

Gina nodded her head, "When we get to the clearing, and the moon is at the correct location in the sky, we will begin the ceremony to call Kendra's spirit back to our world."

Callie stepped forward, her cloak draped over her shoulders, "I will begin by cutting myself with an athamae, and I will then recite the spell that calls to the blood that I share with my sister. I will also take hold of Brooklyn's hand so that the connection between this world and Kendra's is stronger."

Embry shifted in his seat uncomfortably as Callie spoke of cutting herself, not liking the idea of any harm coming to her, even if it was self-inflicted.

"Once Kendra's spirit has entered Leah's body, we will have a few seconds to make sure she knows what the plan is," Aria continued. "From there we will recite the spell that will strengthen our powers."

"Once that spell is complete, the spell that will weaken Damien will be recited," Demi finished.

"When Damien reaches the clearing, we don't know what he has planned. For all we know he will have an army of darkness at his beck and call," Gina told the group darkly, looking at every person in the room.

"That's why we have you guys to help us," Callie continued for her aunt. "Since we are almost positive that he has an army of his own coming with him, we need each of you to fight with us against the members of his army."

There were various sounds of understanding and agreement heard throughout the room after Callie's statement.

"It won't be easy," she continued, her voice as hard as steel, "If anything, it will be the most difficult fight you have ever been in. You have to remember the training that we had. Take your opponents by surprise."

The room remained silent.

Callie took a deep breath, "There is one more thing that you all need to remember," she told them, fighting to hide the fear that was in her eyes, "No matter what you do, don't kill Damien. I have to be the one to kill him."

"What?"

"Why not?"

"Are you kidding?"

The protests were loud and making Callie cringe.

"Shut up!" Sam commanded, the room becoming silent again.

"Thanks," Callie directed to Sam. She then turned her attention back to the occupants in the room, "You can hurt Damien, distract him, or anything along those lines, but you are not to kill him."

Callie turned her attention to her family, "If he kills me, he will be after you guys next. If it comes to that, then all of you can try to kill him."

Embry growled and stood up off of the couch, marching over to Callie, wrapping her in his arms.

"Callie, you're going to be fine," Demi tried to reassure her cousin.

Callie looked up from the ground her eyes shining, "I hope I do survive, but there is a chance that I don't. And if I don't, I need you to kill Damien, and keep Brooklyn safe, by any means necessary.

Demi nodded solemnly, "We will."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this Leah? This is your last chance to back out," Callie warned as the witches sat around a cauldron, the pack surrounding them with the Cullen's about ten feet away.<p>

Leah took a deep breath, pure determination in her dark eyes, "I know, and I'm sure."

"Okay," Callie whispered. Gina placed Brooklyn into Callie's lap, her body covered in the recently shrunken dress and cloak that the rest of the group was wearing. Gina had on a dress that matched the group, but her cloak was all black, showing that she was simply the one speaking for Spirit. Callie lifted her own hood so that it rested over her red tresses, motioning to the group so that they would do the same.

Callie pulled an athame from next to the cauldron and carefully placed it against her wrist. Making sure that her wrist was directly over the mouth of the cauldron, she pressed the athamae into her skin, slicing through it easily. Quickly, Callie dropped the athamae to the ground and grabbed one of Brooklyn's hands with her uninjured one.

The group watched as a trickle of blood ran down Callie's wrist and into the cauldron as she began to speak, "_Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies. Come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here. Blood to blood we summon thee, blood to blood, return to me!_"

The wind around them began to blow harder, circling the group before surrounding Leah. Leah's eyes widened as she gasped loudly, her eyes shutting tightly.

Just as quickly as the wind began, it stopped.

Slowly, Leah opened her eyes, but they weren't their normal dark brown; they were a silvery blue.

"Kendra," Callie breathed.

"Hello Callie," Kendra's voice escaped Leah's mouth, as light as air.

"Oh my God," Callie whispered, fighting back tears.

"As much as I would love to talk with you Callie, I think you need to get your wrist healed, and I think that we all have a spell to do," Kendra's sweet voice said remorsefully.

Taking this as their cue, Gina carefully picked Brooklyn up and walked back to her spot in the circle, placing the child on her lap as Demi walked up to Callie and grasped her arm. Demi's hand glowed a soft yellow as the cut on Callie's wrist sealed. Once the cut was completely healed, Demi took her spot in the circle.

Looking at the placement of the moon in the sky Aria stated, "Its time."

"Kendra," Callie began, "do you know what to do?"

Kendra smiled kindly, but the smile that was so unlike Leah that it was almost comical, "I've been watching over you, Callie, I know that I need to call upon my element and I know we need to say the spell to weaken Damien. But we must hurry, I don't have much time."

The group nodded and each member reached out and linked hands.

"Ready?" Callie asked the group.

They all nodded, "Then take it away Aria," Callie commanded.

Aria took a deep breath and began to chant in a strong voice, "_I call upon the element of Air, May this Protector embody it with care. Empower me with its intellectual power, The element that makes the enemy cower!_" she finished as the wind picked up once more, surrounding Aria. It was almost as if the wind sunk into her body as she gasped loudly. Her eyes suddenly flew open and they were glowing a soft yellow.

Demi took this as her cue to begin, "_I call upon the element of Earth, May this Protector embody its rebirth. Empower me with its balanced care, The element that is made to be fair!_" once the last word left her mouth, the earth around them began to shake, its epicenter where Demi was sitting. The vibrations shot into Demi's body and she gasped as her eyes closed and the earth stopped shaking. Her eyes slowly opened to show that they were glowing an ethereal green in color.

Leah began to speak with Kendra's voice next, "_I call upon the element of Water, May this Protector embody its creator. Empower me with its nurturing ways, The element that keeps the enemy at bay!_" the water molecules in the air surrounded Leah's body, absorbing into her skin. When her eyes opened they were glowing a light blue color.

Knowing it was her turn, Callie began her own spell, "_I call upon the element of Fire, May this Protector embody its Sire. Empower me with the living flame, The element that none can tame!_" Callie felt as if her body temperature was skyrocketing, a red light illumination from her body as the full power of fire entered. Her eyes flew open to show that they were glowing an intense red in color.

Gina began to chant for Brooklyn next, "_I call upon the element of Spirit, May this Protector have it to inherit. Empower me with its connection, The element that defies direction!_" a white light surrounded Gina and Brooklyn, sinking into their skin. When their eyes opened, they were both glowing purple.

"We don't have much time," Callie stated, looking at the rest of the group.

"He should be here any second," Kendra's voice stated.

Suddenly, across the field they saw a puff of black smoke.

"He's here!" Callie yelled.

"We have to start now!" Gina demanded. The group nodded and began to chant once more.

"_We call upon the ancient powers, To aid us in our darkest hour. Our enemy is the most powerful kind, Take his powers, Let them bind._"

A white light shot from each member of the circle and flew over towards the figure that had materialized out of black smoke, hitting him square in the chest. The power of the hit knocked him off of his feet, but it didn't keep him down for long. After only a few seconds, he was back on his feet and striding towards the group confidently. As he continued towards the group, other figures began to appear behind him, following him as he got closer and closer to the group.

"I must go," Kendra's voice called, as the number of demons behind Damien reached nearly twenty.

"But-" Callie began, not wanting her sister to leave.

"I must Callie," she told her sister softly, watching as the man and his army got closer to the group, "you have a job to do, please protect Brooklyn," she pleaded.

Callie suddenly felt the fire in her come to life, determination filling her veins, "I will."

She turned away from the group and began walking towards Damien. She didn't see a gust of wind leave Leah's body or Leah fall to the ground unconscious, Seth rushing to make sure she was okay.

"She's fine Seth, she'll wake up in a minute," Demi soothed her imprint.

Callie got closer to Damien, seeing his familiar smirk as she met him about ten feet from the group.

"That was some spell that you did," he mocked, "But it won't be enough to save you."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Callie seethed, conjuring a ball of fire and throwing it at him. It grazed his arm, leaving a scorch mark in its place. He glanced from his arm to Callie disbelief on his face.

Disbelief quickly turned to anger as he turned to the now fifty demons gather about fifteen feet behind him, "ATTACK!" he commanded.

Instantly, the demons charged at the group behind Callie. Each member of the pack, the Cullen family and Callie's family was engaged in a fight. Callie quickly turned her attention back to Damien, trying to block out the sounds of combat behind her.

A snarl curled at his lips as he threw an energy ball at her. Seeing it coming, she had just enough time to drop to the ground and dodge it. She hastily pulled herself back to her feet and threw a fireball of her own at the evil being. He smirked at her cockily as he easily dodged it.

"Is that the best you can do?" he mocked her.

Callie snarled at him, using her telekinesis to throw him to the ground. She wasn't able to hold him for more than a few seconds, because soon he was back on his feet, dusting himself off.

He grinned maliciously as he conjured another energy ball and hurled it at Callie. This time she was unprepared. She had turned her attention to the battle behind her, seeing that her family and friends were faring rather well. Since her attention had been elsewhere, she was unprepared for the attack.

It connected with her stomach and sent her to the ground. The fabric of her dress burnt away, revealing the gaping wound that left her flesh sizzling.

* * *

><p>Embry was busy fighting a warlock when he saw from the corner of his eye, Callie fall to the ground. He turned away from the demon and charged towards his Imprint, the demon forgotten.<p>

"_Embry! She'll be fine!_" Sam's voice echoed in his head, causing him to come to a halt, "_Just keep fighting!_"

Embry was about to protest when he saw Callie pulling herself up.

Embry let out a growl of irritation as he turned his attention away from Callie's direction and charged at the nearest demon, continuing the battle.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill you once and for all," he told her darkly as she pulled herself off of the ground carefully, a grimace on her face.<p>

"Not if I kill you first," she spat at him, throwing another fireball at him. He dodged it, cackling madly.

As he continued to laugh he threw another energy ball at Callie, taking her by surprise as it grazed her arm. Her hand flew to cover the new wound as she bit her lip to hide her pain.

"I can't wait until I've killed you, because once I do that I'll kill your family, then that pack of shape shifters, and then that useless family of vampires, then I'll kill that precious child," he taunted. He threw another energy ball at Callie, forcing her back a few feet. She stumbled over her own feet and fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of her.

She closed her eyes for a second to collect her composure. When her eyes fluttered open she found Damien standing above her, a smirk on his bloody face.

"This is almost too easy," he informed Callie as she struggled to sit up. "You know, your sister was easy to kill as well."

"Don't talk about my sister!" Callie demanded as she continued to struggle to sit up.

Damien leaned down so that his face was a few inches from Callie, "You know it didn't take much to convince your sister that she and I had slept together," he sneered, "All I had to do was knock her out after she had been drinking, perform the spell that would impregnate her with my child, and then leave her in bed, naked."

He cackled madly, "Its too bad that your sister was so against me, Calida; I could have taken her as my Queen. Alas, she was against me, and look how she ended up," he leaned in a bit closer, ignoring the murderous glare that Callie shot him, "Dead". He pulled his face away from Callie's, the maniacal smile still on his face, "After I kill you and your band of miscreants, I'll be able to take your precious niece and raise her as my heir."

Something seemed to snap inside of Callie, she felt the Fire that she had summoned earlier break to the surface. She was no longer in control of her actions; Fire was ready to destroy the enemy.

Letting out a shout she flung her hand out and a stream of fire hit Damien in the chest, forcing him to his knees as Callie continued to shoot fire at him. "You will never lay a hand on my family, my imprint, my friends or my daughter you bastard!" she screamed as the stream of fire intensified, the glow getting stronger and stronger with each passing second.

Damien screamed out in agony. In an attempt to stop the attack he threw a weak energy ball at Callie, which hit her in her already wounded stomach. It was too weak to do any real damage, but it was enough to break her concentration.

Damien summoned another energy ball, this one bigger than any that Callie had ever seen before, and she knew that if it hit her, it would kill her.

Using all the strength that she had, she summoned every ounce of Fire that she could, channeling it into a fireball of her own. Once it was filled to the brim with unmatched power, she flung it at Damien, at the same moment that he flung his enlarged energy ball at Callie.

* * *

><p>The group had finished killing all of the demons, none of them seriously hurt. The wolves had turned back to human form, small cuts marring their tan skin. They turned their attention to Callie and Damien and watched in horror as first Callie's fireball connected with Damien's chest and he exploded into a burst of ash; the energy ball that Damien had thrown hit Callie in her chest as well, sending her flying back towards the group, where she landed on the ground in a heap.<p>

Motionless.

"CALLIE!" Embry screamed as he broke free from Sam's grip and ran the ten feet needed to reach Callie. He skid to a halt and fell to the ground next to her, pulling her torso into his arms as he cradled her close.

"Demi, heal her!" he demanded as he gently touched her upper stomach. When he pulled his hand away from her torso, he saw that his hand was drenched in bright red blood.

Callie's blood.

Demi rushed over to the duo, the large group following behind her. She fell to the ground next to Embry and reached her hands over Callie's bloodied body. Her hands glowed as the wounds on Callie's chest slowly closed up, leaving no evidence that she had been attacked, aside from the burnt clothing and blood covered skin and clothes.

Embry looked at Callie's face expectantly, waiting for her eyes to open.

"Callie?" he asked, his voice hoarse. "Why isn't she waking up?" he asked Demi.

With shaking hands Demi placed her finger on Callie's neck, searching for a pulse.

Gasping loudly, Demi quickly pulled her hand away from her cousin's neck.

"What? What is it?" Embry demanded.

Demi looked up from her cousin's body and at the group surrounding them, tears forming in her eyes.

"She's dead."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So I hope you guys liked this chapter. Writing the battle was really difficult, so I would love some feedback.<em>**

**_This chapter's fun fact:_**

When I started writing this, I didn't know who I was going to pair Callie with. At one point I thought of putting her with Jacob (mainly because I don't like Nessie because she freaks me out), but after some thinking, I thought that Embry deserved some love!

**_Please review!_**


	22. Shine a Light

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty-One: Shine a Light<strong>_

_ "She's dead."_

Embry screamed in agony, his head falling to Callie's chest as his body shook with the force of his sobs.

"No! Callie! Callie!" he screamed, feeling his heart break into tiny pieces, his world crumbling down around him.

"Oh my God," Aria whimpered, her hand covering her mouth as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Callie!" Embry continued to cry as he clutched the love of his life's lifeless body.

Gina set Brooklyn on the ground, fearing that she wouldn't be able to keep hold of her in her agony. Once Brooklyn's feet were on the ground she ran over to Callie's body, looking at Embry then back at Callie's closed eyes.

"Mommy?" she asked softly, looking at Callie's pale, lifeless face.

The sound of Brooklyn's voice made Embry cry harder. He pulled his face away from Callie's chest and looked at the small child, "Mommy has gone to heaven sweetie," he told her through broken sobs.

Brooklyn looked between Callie and Embry one more time before her lip began to tremble and she began to cry. She fell to her knees and buried her face in Callie's neck, "Mommy! Want Mommy! Come back Mommy!" she wailed into Callie's neck.

Seeing how distraught the small child was, made Embry sob harder as well. He was so wrapped up in his own pain that he didn't notice the purple light shining out of Brooklyn's hands.

Demi buried her head in Seth's neck, her body convulsing with the force of her sobs. The men in the pack that had Imprinted felt tears falling from their eyes, not being able to comprehend the loss that Embry was feeling.

"What's Brook doing?" Aria's scratchy voice broke through the sounds of heartbreak.

The group looked toward Brooklyn as one.

Embry's head remained buried in Callie's chest, his body shaking with his sobs. Brooklyn had her face hidden in Callie's neck as she wailed loudly, her left hand resting over Callie's still heart. That very hand was emitting a purple light that seemed to be soaking into Callie's pale body.

"What is she doing?" Leah demanded, her voice deeper than normal due to her own tears.

"Oh my God," Gina whispered, her mouth dropping in awe.

"What is it? What's going on?" demanded Aria.

Gina opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted.

Callie's body suddenly jerked back as a gasp left her mouth. Embry was startled by the movement and pulled his head away from her chest, his tearstained face shining in the moonlight as he looked upon his Imprints pale face.

Suddenly, Callie's eyes flew open and she gasped again, this time louder than before. Her eyes were darting from left to right, as she took in a shaky breath.

"Cals?" Embry asked brokenly as he stared at the red head in awe.

"Em?" she asked back.

Embry let out a triumphant yell as he threw his arms around her, and Brooklyn who still had heard face hidden in Callie's neck.

Embry began to place kisses all over Callie's face, a smile lighting up his face, "You're alive! You're alive!' he kept repeating between kisses.

Aria, Demi, and Gina fell to the ground beside Callie and threw their arms around whatever part of her body that they could reach.

"Brooks?" Callie asked softly, glancing down at the head of dark hair currently burrowing in her neck.

Brooklyn hesitantly lifted her head out of Callie's neck until her wet eyes locked with Callie's.

"Mommy?" she asked softly, her voice hopeful.

Callie was taken aback by the name, but felt her heart tighten in happiness at it as well, "Yes sweetie, it's me," she assured her.

"Mommy!" Brooklyn cried throwing her arms around the pale adult. "Mommy was gone!" she cried softly, "Mommy left Book!"

Callie wrapped her arms around the child and held her tightly, "I won't ever leave you again, I promise." She assured the child.

* * *

><p>"So, can someone explain to me what happened?" Callie asked as she reclined against Embry on the large couch in the Manor's basement, Brooklyn asleep in her arms.<p>

Once everyone had exchanged hugs with Callie in the clearing, the whole group had separated, only a few vying to return to the Alexander's Manor to discuss what had unfolded that night. The whole Cullen family had returned to their home, Jake included, believing that the Alexander family would be needing the coming time together as a family unit. From the pack, only Sam, Leah, Embry and Seth had opted to join the family of witches, sending the rest of the pack to their respective homes.

Since Callie had awoken on the grassy ground, Embry had not let go of her. He had kept her in constant contact with him, be it holding her body against his, holding her hand, locking an arm around her waist and so on; he hadn't let go of her, and he didn't plan to do so in the foreseeable future.

"For all intents and purposes, you came back from the dead," Aria explained monotonously as she untied her cloak from around her neck, pulling off the silky fabric to lay it on the couch next to her.

Callie rolled her eyes, "Yeah," she began sarcastically, "I got that part."

"Then what do you want to know?" Demi asked in an attempt to break up the tense silence in the room.

Callie sighed, running a hand through her tangled hair, "The last thing I remember is throwing the most powerful fireball that I've ever created at Damien," she explained, a look of frustration on her delicate face.

"Well, your new and improved fireball had the desired effect," Gina told her positively.

Callie merely raised an eyebrow in response to her aunt.

"Callie," Demi cut in once more, pacing in front of the couch, "At the same time that you threw your fireball at Damien, he threw a very powerful energy ball at you," she explained as she came to a halt in front of Seth.

"Okay."

Demi sighed as she carefully sat down next to Seth, "Your fireball hit him and he exploded into ash, just like every other demon we have vanquished does."

"I have a feeling that you're leaving something out," replied Callie as she gently ran a hand over Brooklyn's back in a soothing motion.

Demi sighed again, "The energy ball that he threw at you hit you in the chest."

Callie instantly stopped rubbing Brooklyn's back and touched the skin above her sternum, rubbing the spot apprehensively, "And?"

"You flew backwards and hit the ground," Demi recalled, her eyes growing misty, "You weren't moving," she continued. "I ran to you and I tried to heal you, and I did, but that's all I could do."

"What do you mean?" Callie whispered.

"I can heal people's wounds Callie, but I can't bring someone back from the dead."

Callie's eyes widened, the information finally sinking in.

Embry's arms tightened around her, pulling her impossibly closer as he dropped a soft kiss on her neck.

"If you can't bring back the dead, then how am I alive?"

Demi shook her head, not knowing the answer.

"It was Brooklyn," Embry breathed, understanding dawning on his face.

"What?" Callie demanded as she turned in his arms abruptly.

"She's Spirit, isn't she?" he asked her excitedly.

"Yeah," Callie replied slowly, not understanding where her boyfriend was going with this.

"You guys said that spell that would enhance your powers, right?" he continued.

"Yes."

"When Brooklyn saw you, lifeless on the ground, she was distraught."

"Where are you going with this?" Callie demanded.

Understanding dawned on Gina's face, "Your powers are linked to your emotions," she breathed.

"What?" Callie demanded once more, frustration lacing her every word.

"It all makes sense!" Gina began excitedly, "When we said the spell that would enhance your elements, Brook's element was enhanced as well. Since our emotions tend to drive our powers, it is only logical that she was so distraught at losing her mother figure, that she tapped into her new found power boost and used it to pull your spirit back to your body. She must have done it unconsciously, and since the veil between the worlds was so thin at that time, it didn't take as much power as it normally would."

Callie looked away from her aunt and down to the small child that was sleeping in her arms, awestruck.

"She didn't want to lose you, Cals," Embry whispered into her ear.

"Are you sure that's what happened?" she asked in a whisper.

"Her hand were glowing this bright purple color, the color of Spirit," Leah added.

"I honestly don't know what to say," Callie told the group, dumbfounded.

"I don't think you need to say anything," Aria piped up tranquilly.

Suddenly, Callie's eyes widened, "Are we positive that Damien is dead?"

Gina laughed softly, "Callie, trust me, he's gone."

"How do you know?" she demanded.

"He turned to ash."

"But that doesn't mean anything!"

"Callie, calm down," Gina ordered, "If it makes you feel any better, I'll contact the Powers That Be, and see what they think."

"Please do."

Gina nodded her head and stood up from the couch, walking to the stairs before disappearing as she ascended them.

"Sam," Callie called to the tall man, grabbing his attention, "Thank you so much for all of the help that you and the pack provided for us. We couldn't have done all this without your help," she told him sincerely.

Sam smiled at her softly, "It's no problem Callie. We protect our own, and you and your family are considered our own."

Callie nodded and laid her head against Embry's chest, sighing blissfully.

The room remained quiet for a few minutes before the silence was broken by footsteps descending the stairs. Gina appeared with a large smile on her face.

"Well?" Callie asked apprehensively.

"Damien is dead."

Callie closed her eyes in happiness, "It's finally over."

"What do we do now?" Demi asked the group.

"I don't know about you, but I plan on putting this child to bed, then I plan to sleep for days," Callie told the group.

"That sounds like heaven to me," Demi chimed in, a tired smile gracing her face.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Callie whispered to Embry as they cuddled on her bed. Embry was lying on his back, a strong arm wrapped around Callie shoulders to keep her body pressed tightly to his own.<p>

He turned his head so that he was no longer staring at the ceiling, his eyes locking with Callie's gray irises. "I'm fine."

Callie gave him a look that told him that she clearly didn't believe him, "Yeah, I'll believe that when Hell freezes over," she told him sarcastically.

Embry heaved a heavy sigh, "I'm as fine as I can be after what went down today."

Callie placed a hand on his chest and used it to push herself up slightly so that she could get a better look at his face, "Talk to me," she pleaded.

"You died Cals," he told her, his voice hoarse, "I held your lifeless body in my arms."

Callie rubbed his chest gently, silently encouraging him to continue to speak.

"I have never felt so broken in my entire life. I felt like my world had come crashing down on me, like I had nothing else to live for."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, guilt lacing her voice.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about, you couldn't control what happened."

"I could have not fought him. I could have ran away with you like you offered that day."

Something seemed to spark in his eyes, "No."

Puzzled, Callie replied, "What?"

"No."

"No, what?"

"You couldn't have run away," he told her firmly.

"But-"

"You couldn't have Cals, that's not who you are. You don't run away from what's right. You fight, that's who you are, and that's who I am in love with."

Callie sighed, "I know, I just wish I could have run away with you to prevent you from having to go through me dying."

A strange look crossed over Embry's face, "I think that you were supposed to die."

"What?" Callie demanded.

"I think it was your destiny."

"If it was my destiny, then I would still be dead," she deadpanned.

Embry shook his head, "Not necessarily. The prophecy said that only one of you would survive, so it is only logical that you would be brought back if you had died."

Callie didn't respond, trying to piece together what Embry was saying.

"I think that you dying had a purpose."

"Obviously," Callie snorted, "to save Brooklyn."

"That was one purpose, but I think there were two others."

"And they would be?"

"The first being that the grief that Brooklyn felt was strong enough to trigger her powers over Spirit. Didn't you tell me that it was usually something major that would force your powers over the Elements to show themselves?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think that you dying was a strong enough event to do just that, making Brooklyn's powers over Spirit finally active."

"Okay," Callie replied, "What was the other purpose then?"

Embry leaned in closer so that their faces were only inches apart, "It would show me that I couldn't live without you. It would show me that I have to savor every moment that I spend with you, because supernatural powers aside, we're both human; we can die. It would show me that no matter how much I didn't like seeing you in danger, it is a part of who you are. It would show me that I am more in love with you than even I could possibly understand."

"Really?"

Embry nodded his head, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, "Really." He continued to look at her when a smile filtered across his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Just because I now understand all of this and now that I know I can't protect you from all sorts of supernatural danger, doesn't mean that you can throw yourself into dangerous situations just because you can."

Callie laughed, hugging herself closer to his warm body, "Trust me, I don't think I'll ever go looking for danger."

"Good."

"Embry?"

"Yeah, Cals?"

"I love you more than even I could possibly comprehend."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you guys liked this chapter!<em>**

**_This chapter's fun fact is:_**

I chose Damien's name because I felt that its meaning fit the character very well. 'Damien' means 'Devil'. Seems fitting.

**_Please review and let me know what you guys thought of this chapter!_**


	23. Rhythm of Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**_This chapter has a bit of a time jump, Callie will be nineteen years old._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two: Rhythm of Love<strong>_

**Seven Months Later (May 2011)**_**  
><strong>_

"Mommy!"

"Hold on a second Brook!" Callie called over her shoulder as she prepared to send the final draft of her paper to her professor.

"Mommy!" the indigent voice cried again, causing Callie to roll her eyes.

Taking a deep breath Callie pressed 'send', and her paper was on its way to her professor's computer. Sighing she placed her laptop next to her on her bed and pulled herself up, walking out of her room and across the hall to Brooklyn's.

She leaned against the doorframe, watching her niece that for all intents and purposes had become her daughter, as she sat in her playpen.

"Brooks," Callie called softly, grabbing the toddler's attention.

"Mommy!" she cheered, lifting her arms in the air so that she could be picked up.

"Let's go see how Aunt Leah is holding up against Aunt Demi and Aunt Aria," Callie cooed to the toddler as she walked down the hall to Demi's room. The door was open so Callie let herself in, holding back a laugh at the scene in front of her.

Leah was sitting in front of Demi's vanity as Aria curled her hair and Demi did her make up. Callie stopped laughing when she noticed the look of pure apprehension on Leah's face. Carefully, she set Brooklyn on the floor and made her way over to Leah.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Leah turned her nervous eyes to Callie, "What if he doesn't like me?" she whispered.

The 'he' that Leah was referring to was the man that she had Imprinted on. About a month after the battle, Callie had gotten Leah a job at the _North Star_ in Seattle. She was working as assistant manager, learning the ropes from the overseeing manager, Ted Stone.

While she had been walking into the hotel one afternoon about a week ago, she ran into a man who was leaving from a business lunch. The two had collided and both had ended up on the ground. The second their eyes met, Leah met her soul mate.

His name was Michael Harrison, he was a gorgeous man of twenty-eight, with dark hair and bright brown eyes. He was also an up and coming lawyer in the Seattle area. He had been so apologetic that he asked Leah on a date to 'make up for the collision', but in reality, Callie knew it was because he felt the pull towards Leah, and that asking her to dinner to make up for the collision was a good way to see her again.

Callie nudged Demi out of the way so that she could sit on her knees in front of Leah; she took Leah's shaking hands in her own and squeezed them in reassurance.

"Everything is going to work out," she assured her friend.

"How do you know?" Leah whispered softly.

Callie smiled at her brightly, "Because you are a good person, Leah, and you deserve happiness."

"Thanks Callie," Leah smiled at her, shaking the nervous feeling from her body.

"No problem, it's what I'm here for."

* * *

><p>"When will you be back?" Gina asked as Callie descended the stairs, holding up the ends of her deep purple dress so that she didn't trip.<p>

"I honestly have no idea," she informed her aunt as she reached the last step, "All Embry told me was to be ready by seven and to wear something formal."

Callie's dress was silky to the touch and a dark purple in color as it fell to the floor. The one strap was beaded with crystals as it draped over her left shoulder. The back of the dress had a sections of sheer purple fabric with purple crystals forming a chain of flowers, before the fabric became the silky purple once more, and fell to the floor gracefully.

"I don't think that Embry will be able to keep his eyes off of you," Gina told her niece, a proud smile on her face as Callie looked down at her dress and fiddled with the fabric bashfully.

"You really think so?" she asked hopefully.

"I know so."

Before Callie could continue the conversation with her aunt, there was a loud knock at the door.

Gina glided to it and pulled it open, revealing a beaming Embry in black dress pants and a red dress shirt. The moment his eyes found Callie, his smile grew even larger, if that was possible, as he took in her appearance.

"You look so beautiful," he told her honestly as she walked towards him, her high heels clicking on the hardwood floor.

"You clean up pretty nicely yourself," she flirted back.

He smiled humbly as he held out his hand for her to take, "Happy birthday," he whispered in her ear once she was close enough, placing a kiss on the side of her head after finishing the wish.

"Take care of her Embry, and have fun," Gina told them as she watched them walk out of the door.

"Don't worry Gina, I will, and we will have fun," Embry assured her as he led Callie out of the house.

"So where exactly are you taking me?" Callie asked as he ushered her into his truck.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out when we get there," he teased lightly as Callie rolled her eyes dramatically.

After Embry had pulled out of the driveway he glanced at her, "Can you do me a favor?" he asked, pulling the car to a stop by the curb in front of her house.

"Sure."

"Let me put a blindfold over your eyes," he stated, smiling shyly at the murderous look on Callie's face.

"Fine," she muttered, turning her head so that he could place the black silk blindfold over her eyes, tying it securely at the back of her head.

Once he was finished he turned back to the road and began driving once more. The ride was relatively short, not lasting more than five minutes before Embry pulled the car to a stop and got out of the car and rushed over to her side, opening her door for her.

"Does this mean I can take the blindfold off now?" Callie asked hopefully.

"Sorry, no," he told her as he lifted her out of the truck and held her bridal style in his arms.

"Are you going to carry me there?" she asked incredulously, wrapping her arms securely around his neck.

"Yeah."

"You're lucky that I'm in love with you," she mumbled as he began to walk.

"Trust me, I know how lucky I am," he assured her softly.

They walked in silence for a few moments before Embry gently placed her back on her feet, her heels sinking into the ground slightly.

She felt movement behind her as Embry began taking off the blindfold, "Can you close your eyes for me?" he asked as he finished untying it, but did not remove it from her eyes.

"Yes."

Slowly, he took of the blindfold, making sure her eyes were closed. When he felt that she was ready he leaned in close and whispered into her ear, "Open your eyes."

Callie's eyes fluttered open, the sight in front of her making her gasp. Embry had set up a table for two on the beach, the table draped in a white cloth, with two plates of food waiting for them, candles were littered all around the beach, creating a magical atmosphere.

"Oh, Embry," Callie whispered, feeling her eyes well up with tears, "You didn't have to go through all of this for me."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her back against his stomach as he rested his head on her shoulder, "I know I didn't have to do this, but I wanted to."

Placing a soft kiss on her neck he pulled away from the embrace and grasped her hand, pulling her towards the table. He pulled out her chair for her and helped her to sit down, before pushing her chair in slightly; he walked over to his own chair and sat down.

He grasped the lids on each of their plates and lifted them up dramatically, revealing a hamburger and fries for each of them. Callie laughed and looked up at Embry for an explanation.

"When I took you on our first date, without Brooklyn, you ordered a burger and fries," he explained.

"I can't believe you remembered that," she whispered in awe.

"I remember a lot of things," he assured her, "Like this is the very spot that we had our first 'date'. This is where I took you and Brooklyn for that picnic and we showed Brook the beach for the first time."

Callie reached over the table and grabbed Embry's hand, squeezing it gently, "Thank you Embry, for all of this."

"Anything for you," he told her in his charming voice, "Now, let's eat."

* * *

><p>"This is the best birthday I've ever had," Callie told Embry as they strolled down the sandy beach, the sand squishing between Callie's toes, having abandoned her shoes at the table.<p>

"I'm glad."

Callie sighed happily as they walked back towards their table, Embry pulling her to a stop by a group of candles. Callie turned to him and tilted her head to the side slightly.

"What is it?" she questioned.

Embry took a deep breath, "Callie," he began, holding her hand in front of his, "You are the most amazing woman that I have ever met. You're strong, funny, kind, courageous, and so much more. You've been through so many hardships in your life, and yet you are still this amazing person with so much hope and love for life. When I'm with you, I feel like I can do anything; I feel happier than I could have ever possibly hoped for. You are everything that I could ever want."

Callie felt her heart skip a beat as he slowly lowered himself down to one of his knees, his hand still grasping hers as the over reached into his jacket pocket.

"I know we're both still young, but I want to start my future with you as soon as possible. I love you Callie, and I always will."

Callie felt a few tears leak out of her eyes and slide down her cheeks as she watched him pull out a black velvet box.

"Calida Bridgett Alexander, will you marry me?" he popped open the box in his hand, revealing the most beautiful diamond ring that Callie had ever seen. The square cut diamond was set in a platinum setting, the band covered in small diamonds.

Callie didn't even have to think about the question that she had just been asked; she already knew her answer, "Yes."

"Yes?" Embry asked hopefully.

"Yes!" Callie cried, pulling Embry up off of his knee and into a deep kiss.

They only broke the kiss when they both needed air. Embry grasped her left hand gently and lifted it up, sliding the ring onto her ring finger until it reached its desired place, fitting perfectly.

Callie gazed at her new piece of jewelry adoringly, "I love it Embry, it's perfect. And I love you so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. School starts for me tomorrow, and I've been packing for the past few days. <em>**

**_I hope you guys liked this chapter! _**

**_If you want to see pictures of Callie's dress and ring, there is a link on my profile page that you can visit. _**

**_Sadly, the story is staring to come to a close, only a few more chapters left._**

**This chapter's fun fact is:**

Originally I had not planned for Leah and Callie to dislike each other, I actually had nothing planned for the two at all. But while I was typing, it just kind of came out, and it seemed to work so I kept it!

**_Please review and let me know what you thought!_**


	24. Perfection

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**_In this chapter, there is another time jump, Callie is now twenty years old!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three: Perfection<strong>_

**One Year Later (Late May 2012)**_**  
><strong>_

"Have you guys gotten everything moved into the new house?" Demi asked as Callie entered Alexander Manor.

"Almost, I have a few more boxes in my room that I need to drop off, but other than that we're ready to live there."

The past year had been very hectic for Callie and Embry, they had to not only plan their wedding, but they had to find somewhere to live as well. Callie also had the job of continuing her online college classes, which kept her insanely busy.

* * *

><p>"<em>This house is way too big," Embry whispered into Callie's ear as they stood in front of a large Victorian Manor.<em>

"_Embry, we need a big house."_

"_Why? How are we going to afford a house this big?"_

"_Well, we need a big house for a few reasons, one being that your family, the pack, are all abnormally tall, so we need room for them when they come over. We also need a large house because when we have kids, if they are boys, they are going to inherit the shape shifter gene, which means they are going to need room if they randomly shift in the middle of the house. If we have girls they are going to inherit my genes, which draws attention to them and leads to demonic attacks. There is also the fact that you want at least three kids, which if you include Brooklyn into that equation, means four kids that will have some sort of supernatural ability."_

"_Okay, I get that, but Cals, I'm a mechanic, we can't afford something like this," he told her as he gestured to the white house._

"_Embry, we can afford something like this because I have my inheritance, and I own one of the best hotel chains in the country."_

_Embry sighed, "I just feel like I'm living off of you."_

_Callie pulled him into a tight hug, "Embry, I know you don't like it, but I come from a very well off family, which makes us very wealthy. We will never have to worry about money, and once we are married, it will no longer be my money, but _our_ money."_

_Embry sighed again, "I guess you're right. Let's take a look inside."_

"_That's the spirit!" Callie cheered, "This house has seven bedrooms, one of which in the master bedroom!" Callie told him as they walked towards the front door._

* * *

><p>Callie placed the last box from her room into the bed of Embry's truck, sighing in relief as she laid a delicate hand across her forehead, her engagement ring sparkling in the sunlight.<p>

"I still can't believe you got me to agree to that house," Embry stated from behind her, causing Callie to whip around quickly so that she was facing the smirking werewolf.

Callie rolled her eyes, a smirk of her own appearing on her pale face, "Don't lie, you know you love the house. And you also know that you love how I decorated it," she chided him in a teasing voice.

Embry shrugged his shoulders, "As long as we have a place to live, and it makes you smile, I'm fine with it."

Callie's smirk shifted into a genuine smile as she took the two steps that were separating them and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely, "As long as I have you with me, I'll be happy, it doesn't matter where we live."

Embry laughed softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "You know it's the house of your dreams, admit it," he mock scolded her.

It was Callie's turn to shrug her shoulders, "I can't help that I love Victorian Manors, especially ones with turrets!"

"It is only made better by the fact that it's less than a mile from the rez," Embry stated with a smile of his own on his tan face.

"Yes, that is a good aspect of our new home."

Callie shifted in his arms so that she was no longer gazing into his handsome face, and instead had her eyes trained on Alexander Manor. Her eyes caressed the dark wood front door and the red paneling as she sighed softly.

Hearing her sigh, Embry's arms tightened around her, "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned lacing his words.

Callie shook her head, "Nothing's wrong."

"Then why'd you sigh?"

"Because," Callie began as she kept her gaze fixed on the red house, "for the past two years, this house has been my home, my safe haven. And now I'm going to be moving to a new home, starting a new life."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Once again, Callie shook her head, "It's not a bad thing at all, it's just that I'm starting to realize that this is the first step that I will take that will lead me to an even brighter and happier future, with you."

He pressed a tender kiss to the side of her head, "The step that's really going to take you to this amazing future, is when you marry me," he teased gently into her ear.

Callie swatted at the arm that was wrapped around her stomach, "We still have three months," she reminded him of their September wedding.

"I know, and I can't wait!"

Callie shook her head slightly as she pulled out of his arms, "I'm going to go grab Brooklyn; will you take the boxes to the house and bring them in? You can just put them in the living room."

"What about the Corvette?" Embry asked as he started walking to the driver's side door. He was referring to Kendra's car that had been driven to Washington more than a year ago. The blue Corvette Spyder had been Kendra's pride and joy, so Callie had a hard time parting with it, instead she decided that they would keep it and drive it on special occasions.

"I'm sure Aria, Demi or Gina would be happy to drive it over," Callie waved it off.

"Okay, I'll see you in ten minutes then!"

Callie nodded her head and watched him pull out of the driveway before she turned on her heel and walked back towards the house. She walked through the front door and headed straight for the living room, knowing that her family would be waiting for her in there.

"Mommy!" Brooklyn cried happily as Callie entered the room.

"Hey Brooks," Callie replied happily as she lifted the small toddler into her arms.

"Do you have everything?" Aria asked as she watched the duo.

Callie nodded her head, "Yeah, I loaded the last few boxes into Embry's truck and he's on the way to the house as we speak."

Gina stood up from the couch and walked over to Callie, a gentle smile on her face, "I'm so proud of you Callie; you've been through so much, and yet you're still here. I'm just so glad that you found Embry, and that you're happy, I know your parents and Kendra would have been so proud of you," she told her niece sincerely.

Callie smiled at the woman who had been watching out for her for the past two years, "I don't think I could ever thank you for all that you have done for me."

Gina waved her hand through the air, "Think nothing of it, we're family, and that's what family does."

"But still," Callie prodded, "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure," Gina assured her as she wrapped Callie, and a giggling Brooklyn, into a warm hug.

"Don't get too emotional, she's just down the road," Demi called from the couch, lightening the mood.

"Thanks Demi," Callie said to her sarcastically, but her smile was genuine. "Well, we should be going," Callie continued as she pulled out of Gina's hug, "Could one of you drive Kendra's car to the house sometime tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"No problem," answered Gina.

"Okay then, say goodbye to everyone Brooks," Callie encouraged.

"Bye!" the small child chirped.

"I love you guys!" Callie called to them over her shoulder as she started walking to the front door.

"We love you too!" the three chorused back.

Callie couldn't hide the happy smile on her face as she walked out of the house and towards her car.

* * *

><p>"Here we are Brooks," Calie told her niece as she parked her car in the long driveway. She pulled Brooklyn out of her car seat and placed the enthusiastic toddler on her hip as they gazed at their new home.<p>

"I wonder what two beautiful women are doing standing in my driveway," a deep voice called from the front door.

Callie and Brook looked up simultaneously to see Embry leaning against the doorframe, his legs crossed at the ankle as his arms were crossed over his chest, a bright smile on his face.

"Daddy!" Brooklyn squealed, causing both adults to look at her in surprise.

Callie placed the squirming toddler on her feet and watched her waddle her way towards Embry. Once Brooklyn was a few feet ahead of her, Callie began to follow the child, looking at Embry in confusion laced with awe.

Brooklyn had never called Embry 'Daddy' before, and Callie didn't know what to make of it. Sure Brooklyn had started calling her 'Mommy', but that was to be expected, and in all honesty, Callie loved hearing Brook call her that. However, Callie and Embry had never discussed Brooklyn referring to him, as anything but his name, so she didn't know how he would handle it.

She shouldn't have even worried about it for a second though, because the moment that her eyes landed on his face, she knew that he was ecstatic. His face was bright as he kneeled down to Brooklyn's level when she reached him, reaching his arms out to take her into his embrace. He easily lifted her into the air and held her close to him, feeling the happiness he was experiencing bubble over.

"Daddy," Brooklyn whispered as she burrowed her head into his neck, "Love you."

Callie's eyes met Embry's as he answered the small child, "I love you too Brookie, so much."

The emotion in his eyes told Callie exactly what she wanted. He wanted to be Brooklyn's dad; he wanted the three of them to be a family.

It was at this moment that Callie understood with perfect clarity, that _this_ was her family. _This _was the happy future that she had fought for. _This _was perfection.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it! <em>**

**_Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, I haven't had a chance to respond to each of them (College kind of snuck up on me), but know that I read each of them, and that they always bring a smile to my face! _**

**_Also, if you would like to see a picture of the house, there is a link of my profile that will take you there!_**

**_This chapter's fun fact is:_**

Originally, I did not plan to have Demi end up with Seth, but while I was writing, he came into the picture and I just felt that he and Demi would be a good match.

**_One more chapter and then the Epilogue! _**

**_Please review!_**


	25. Forever Burning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**_Callie is 20 in this chapter._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Twenty-Four: Forever Burning<strong>_

**Three Months Later (Late September 2012)  
><strong>

"I can't believe that I'm getting married today," Callie whispered as she stared at herself in the mirror of the hotel's vanity.

The wedding itself would be taking place in the luxurious gardens of the _North Star_ Hotel, and the reception would take place in the _Orion Ballroom_, which had been decorated in varying shades of red. Everything was exactly how Callie had imagined it: her dress was stunning, the venue was divine, and people who loved her surrounded her, it was gearing up to be her dream wedding.

"You better believe it," Leah called from across the room where she was lacing her silver high heel to her foot.

"Thanks again for being the Maid of Honor, Leah, I don't know what I would have done without you for the last few months," Callie told her sincerely as she watched her friend lace up her shoe. The bridesmaid's dress that Leah wore was blood red in color, and was held up by two straps that were tied behind the neck. A sparkling band of jewels was placed just below the bust, giving the dress some character.

"I'm honored that you wanted me to be your Maid of Honor; since that day we went shopping for Kim's wedding, I've thought of you as my best friend," Leah told her as she finished lacing up her shoes.

"I consider you to be my best friend too."

"As touching as this moment is, I think it's time to get the bride into her dress," Gina's voice floated over from the door.

Callie nodded her head and stood up from the vanity's chair. After a few moments of struggling, Callie had pulled her white dress over her body and had Leah zip up the dress and hook a few buttons. Callie went to look into the mirror but was stopped by Gina's gentle hand on her shoulder.

"From what Leah's told me, you have something borrowed," Gina started, nodding towards the diamond earrings that Callie had borrowed from Aria for the day, "something new," she gestured towards Callie's dress, "and something blue," she simply raised an eyebrow in a teasing manner as Callie blushed at the idea that her aunt knew about the light blue garter that resided on her upper thigh.

"But you don't seem to have something old," Gina continued, causing Callie's stress level to rise.

"Shit."

"Don't worry Callie, I have something for you," Gina assured her as she pulled a flat square box out of her purse and handed it to Callie.

Callie took the black velvet box and looked at it curiously, "What is it?"

"Open it."

Shrugging her shoulders, Callie carefully lifted the lid and gasped at the object inside. A simply diamond necklace was lying against the black velvet, sparkling brightly in the sunlight that was streaming through the window.

"This," Gina began, "was the necklace that your mother wore on her wedding day, and I remember her telling me that if she ended up having girls, she would give it to them to wear on their wedding day."

Callie touched the sparkling stones softly, "She wore this when she got married to dad?" Callie whispered in awe.

"Yes she did," Gina clarified. Gently, she took the box from Callie's hands and pulled out the diamond necklace, setting the box on the vanity. Carefully, Gina clasped the necklace into place at the back of Callie's neck, letting the diamonds lay softly on her skin. The second that the cool stones hit her skin; Callie's fingers instantly reached up to finger the piece of jewelry.

"You look so beautiful," Gina told her niece, a soft smile on her face.

"Really?" Callie questioned, her hand still resting on the necklace.

Gina nodded her head, "Do you want to see how you look?"

Callie couldn't seem to form the words, so instead she nodded her head in affirmation.

Gently, Gina placed her hands on Callie's shoulder, "Close your eyes," she instructed as Callie did as she was told, her eyes fluttering closed. Carefully, Gina turned Callie's body so that she was facing the full-length mirror. "Open your eyes."

With a shaky breath, Callie did as she was told, her eyes opening slowly to face her reflection. The person reflected back at her took Callie's breath away.

Her red hair had been curled and a small diamond tiara was placed towards the front of her head. Her veil, she knew, was attached to the back of her head, and hung to her feet. Her makeup was light, and barely noticeable, which Callie was very grateful for.

Her eyes moved away from her upper body and moved to the dress itself. Although she had seen the dress a countless number of times before, it still took her breath away.

The dress could have been strapless, considering the design of the top of the bust. Instead, caped sleeves made of lace and beads, rested on the very edge of Callie's shoulder, making the dress look more intricate.

The dress was fitted to her hips, encrusted with jewels and intricate beading. Once the fabric reached her hips, it flared out and down to the floor, but still kept its shape. Without having to turn and look at the back of the dress, Callie knew that her dresses train would reach two feet behind her.

Callie was taken out of her daze when she heard a sniffle from behind her. Quickly, she turned her head to find that Leah and Gina had left, and another had entered the room. Her eyes landed on a tall man, in his late forties or early fifties, his hair brown and his eyes dark.

"Uncle Steve," Callie breathed as she watched him reach up and wipe away the lone tear that had fallen from his dark eyes.

"Hey Callie," his deep voice rumbled, "You look absolutely beautiful."

Callie couldn't keep the smile off of her face, "Thank you."

"I am so proud of you; you've become an amazing young woman," he confided in her as he walked towards her, his hands stretched out to take her own. "Looking at you now, I can't help but think back to the first time I saw you. Your mother had given birth to you only hours before, and your father placed you in my arms. The minutes my eyes locked with yours, I knew I was a goner. I knew I would love you like my own child, and now here we are," he gestured to the room around them and Callie in her wedding dress.

"You took such good care of Kendra and I, without you, I wouldn't be standing here. I wouldn't be able to marry the man of my dreams. That's why I wanted you to walk me down the aisle and give me away, because since my parents died, you became my surrogate father."

Steve reached up and wiped the falling tear off of her face, "I'm honored that you want me to walk you down the aisle."

Callie smiled at him brightly and drew in a deep breath, forcing her tears to subside.

"Are you ready to get married?" Steve questioned.

Callie nodded her head excitedly.

"Then let's not keep your future husband waiting."

* * *

><p>Embry stood at the end of the aisle, his hands clasped in front of him as he waited for the wedding to begin.<p>

His eyes scanned the crowd, seeing the pack, the Cullen family, and a few people he had never met before. His eyes rested on his mother who was sitting in the front row, a tissue in hand. Their eyes locked and his mother smiled at him proudly; Embry gave her a nervous smile in return.

His eyes switched to the other side of the aisle, finding Gina sitting in the front row, an empty chair on either side. The one closest to the aisle, Embry knew, would be the seat that Steve took once he had given Callie away. The other seat was not entirely empty, in place of a person, a picture frame sat, shining in the sunlight. That seat was Kendra's seat. Her smiling face resting in the picture frame.

He felt a squeeze on his shoulder and turned his head to face a beaming Seth, "It's about to start," his best man whispered.

Embry nodded his head and turned his attention to the aisle as classical music began to play. Embry couldn't fight the smile on his face as he watched Brooklyn walk down the aisle, dropping red and white flower petals onto the rug as she went. Her spaghetti strapped red dress twinkling in the light as she walked.

Once she was about half way down the aisle, Aria appeared in a blood red dress that he had seen Leah running around in only minutes before. Following Aria, Demi appeared, a deliriously happy smile on her face as she approached the end of the aisle.

Then Leah appeared, a blissfully happy smile on her face as she looked at all of the guests that had come to her friends wedding.

Once Leah had reached the end of the aisle, Billy Black, who they had asked to perform the ceremony, motioned for the audience to stand.

The bridal march began to play and Embry felt all of the air leave his lungs as Callie appeared. Her hand was holding onto Steve's arm as her sparkling eyes met Embry's through the blusher of her veil.

He had never seen her look more beautiful then she did at that moment. He knew he was smiling like an idiot, but he couldn't bring himself to care; all that mattered was that the love of his life was walking towards him, waiting to become his wife.

When Callie reached the end of the aisle, she turned to Steve. Gently he lifted her blusher and kissed her cheek; then he turned them both to face Embry. With a watery smile, Steve placed Callie's hand in Embry's, patting it gently.

"Take care of her," Steve whispered.

"With my last breath," he promised.

Billy cleared his throat, "Who gives this woman to this man?" he asked.

"Her family, friends, and I do," Steve told the older man before he took his seat next to Gina. Billy nodded his head.

The ceremony seemed to fly by as Embry stared into Callie's beautiful eyes. He had never felt happier, and he knew that he would feel like this for the rest of his life.

"The couple has decided to write their own vows," Billy continued with the ceremony, drawing Embry's attention back to the man. "Callie, would you please say your vows to Embry?"

Callie nodded her head and took a deep breath, making sure that she didn't blubber through her vows.

"Embry," she began, a smile on her pale face, "When I first met you, I didn't think it was possible for me to fall in love. Every person that I had loved had been ripped away from me, and I never thought I'd be able to feel like that about someone again," she confided in him. "But then I met you, and suddenly, I could breathe again. I could be happy again. You pulled me out of the darkest place that I have ever been, and loved me so deeply, so honestly, so beautifully, that I opened my heart and allowed myself to love again," at this point Callie was fighting tears, which she knew she was failing at, as a lone tear slid down her porcelain cheek.

Embry, who was fighting back tears of his own, gently wiped the salty drop off of her face, silently urging her to continue; his eyes remaining damp.

"I love you Embry, with every fiber of my being. I love how you helped me heal after losing my sister. I love how you stepped into the role of a father, to help me care for my niece. I love everything about you, and I will love you until I give my last breath. I will continue to love you in this life, and the next. You're the light in my darkness, Embry, you're everything to me," she finished.

"Embry," Billy urged for the groom to say his vows.

Embry blinked away the tears that had formed in his eyes the moment Callie began her vows, and took a deep breath, "My beautiful, fiery, Callie," he began, "I knew from the moment that I saw you that you were my soul mate. You are passionate, loving, funny, sarcastic, and so much more; you are everything that I could have wanted in a wife."

A few tears leaked from Callie's eyes once more, and Embry reached up to wipe them away as Callie gave him a watery smile.

"I promise to be a shoulder for you to cry on. I promise to be the person that you can lean on. I promise to do everything in my power to make you happy. I promise to love you with every breath that I take."

"Do you have the rings?" Billy asked.

Embry tuned to Seth, who reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a diamond encrusted wedding band. Callie turned to Leah who handed over a white gold wedding band. The band was lined with three small diamonds and then a larger orange fire opal; the pattern repeated around the entire band.

Callie and Embry placed the rings in Billy's hands so he could bless them. With a smile on his face he handed the smaller ring to Embry, "Embry, place this ring on Calida's finger, and repeat after me."

Embry gently grabbed Callie's left hand as Billy began to speak. As Embry slid the band onto her small finger, he repeated Billy's words, "With this ring, I thee wed."

The process was repeated once more, with Callie slipping Embry's ring onto his finger, and saying the words that Billy instructed her to say.

Embry and Callie kept their hands intertwined as Billy began to speak once more, "With the power invested in me, I pronounce you man, and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Embry didn't need to be told twice. He wrapped his arms around Callie and pulled her into their first kiss as man and wife.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to explain the reasoning behind my wedding ring?" Embry whispered into Callie's ear as they shared their first dance as husband and wife.<p>

Callie lifted her head off of his shoulder as they continued to spin around the dance floor.

"What makes you think your wedding band means anything?" she asked coyly.

"Because I know you," he informed her as he dipped her gently, pulling her back up so that her body was pressed tightly against his own. "And I know that you don't do anything without some sort of purpose or reasoning."

"Okay, you caught me," she told him as she grabbed his left hand and lifted it up for them both to see.

"I'm listening," he teased, as he continued to twirl her around the dance floor.

"I chose to put Fire Opals into your wedding band for a few reasons," she began, "the first is that it matches my hair, which would make you think of me when you look at it."

Embry nodded his head, knowing that what she said was true.

"The second reason is that one of the stones associated with the element of Fire is the Fire Opal. I thought that it would link you to me, even on a very low level."

"Okay."

"The last reason is based off of the second reason. Since the Fire Opal is associated with the Element of Fire, it represents everything that I think our love is: forever burning."

Embry pulled her body closer to his own, "That's a good way to explain the love that I feel for you: forever burning."

Callie smiled at him brightly as she rested her head on his shoulder, "Embry Call, my love for you will be forever burning."

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "Callie Call, my love for you will be forever burning."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was surprisingly difficult to write! <em>**

**_The next chapter is the Epilogue, which means the story is almost over!_**

**This chapters fun fact is:**

The title of this chapter started out as "Sadie, Sadie, Married Lady!" but when I finished writing the chapter, "Forever Burning" seemed to be more fitting.

**_Pictures from the wedding are able to be seen on the link on my profile page! _**

**_Please review and let me know what you thought!_**


	26. Epilogue: A Perfect Circle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_**This chapter has another jump in time; Callie is now thirty years old.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue: A Perfect Circle<strong>_

**Ten Years Later  
><strong>

"Mom!" fourteen-year-old Brooklyn whined as Callie pressed a kiss to her forehead. Callie then proceeded to pat her child's head, making sure that her hair looked its best.

It was Brooklyn's first day of high school, and she desperately wanted to get out of her house so that she could catch her bus. She should have known that the process of her actually getting to the bus was going to be long and arduous; this was her family she was talking about!

"Let your mother fuss over you, its not everyday that she sends her oldest child off to their first day of high school," Embry scolded his daughter teasingly.

Brooklyn rolled her eyes, but allowed for a smile to form on her lips.

Callie pulled away from the teenager and held her at arms length, "You look exactly as Kendra did at this age," Callie informed her as tears began to form in her eyes, "When she placed you in my arms and I looked down at you, you were so small. How did you grow up so quickly?"

Embry wrapped a comforting arm around his wife, pulling her body a bit closer to his own.

Brooklyn, sensing her mother's imminent breakdown, pulled her into a hug, "I may be growing up, mom, but I'll always be your little girl."

"Really?" Callie sniffled.

Brooklyn broke into a wide smile, "Really."

Callie pulled away from the hug and examined her daughter once more as she wiped her tears from her eyes. She couldn't seem to put together any words to tell her daughter, so she turned to her husband and pleaded, "Embry."

Pushing back tears of his own, he turned to Brook and smiled softly, "Have a good first day," he began, "don't use your powers, make friends, and pay attention in your classes."

Brooklyn rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, Daddy, I'll make sure to not use my powers," she told him, having caught what he tried to slip into his lecture.

Embry grinned at his daughter, "I love you Brooklyn," he told her as he pulled her into a warm hug.

"I love you too Daddy," she hugged him back, she then turned to a more composed Callie and pulled her into a hug as well, "I love you too Mom."

"I love you too Brooks."

Once the two women pulled out of their hug Brooklyn squatted so that she was eye level with the two children standing at her parent's feet.

"I'm gonna miss you Brook," seven year old Braden Alexander Call told his older sister.

"I'm gonna miss you too B," she told him as she pulled him into a hug, "Have a good first day at school too, okay?"

"Kay."

Brooklyn pulled out of the hug with her brother and faced the smaller child, "Don't give Mommy too hard of a time today, you know that she gets really tired because our brother or sister is on the way."

"Kay!" two-year-old Selena Kendra Call told her big sister with a toothy grin.

After she had pulled her youngest sibling into a tight hug, she stood up and faced her parents, "I better go, the bus will be here in a few minutes."

"Have a good day Brooks," Callie told her daughter.

Brooklyn looked at her family, feeling a sense of overwhelming happiness.

Braden with his black hair, brown eyes and tan skin shining in the dim sunlight, a carbon copy of his father; holding his mother's hand in an attempt to give some semblance of comfort. Although Braden took after Embry with his looks, his supernatural abilities shared roots with his mother. At the tender age of six he began having visions, visions of the future. Although his power was not completely mature, it was still there, waiting for something to set it off. The family wouldn't know for a few more years if Braden would take after his father and shift into a wolf; which Braden wanted to happen desperately.

Selena, or, Lena, as she was often called; her black hair and gray eyes sticking out against her lightly tanned skin, a mixture of her parents; her wide eyes looking around in a mischievous manner that told Brooklyn that her little sister would be getting into some sort of mischief in the coming moments. Fortunately for Callie and Embry, or unfortunately, depending on how someone would look at it, Lena took after her mother in all areas. She had already shown signs of telekinesis, which had been sparked mostly when she threw a temper tantrum after not getting her way. She also had Callie's temper, but luckily enough for her parents, she lacked the ability to control fire, or the house would go down in flames at least twice a week.

Embry, her father, standing with a comforting arm around his wife and a bright smile on his face, is what drew Brooklyn's attention next. Brooklyn knew that Embry wasn't her biological father, but she also knew that for all intents and purposes, Embry Call was her real father. He was the man who had checked under her bed for monsters every night, the man who had taught her how to play football, the man who had loved her as his own child. He was her real father.

Her eyes then shifted to the red haired woman in Embry's arms; Calida Call. Brooklyn knew that Callie was her aunt, not her mother. She knew all about her biological mother, Kendra, and Brooklyn loved her, but Brooklyn didn't see Callie as anything less than her real mother. She was the one who had taught her how to control her powers, who had helped her to make vanquishing potions, who had literally _died_ so that she could live.

Calida Call was her mother.

Her eyes shifted to Callie's slightly swollen abdomen where her future brother or sister was growing. Brooklyn couldn't wait for her new sibling to come into the world, she only had to wait five more months, and she couldn't be more excited.

This was her family. They were crazy, loud, supernatural, and everything in between, but they were _her _family, and she would never change them. Currently, they were a family of five, but soon their family would be complete with its sixth member.

Six people.

More love than anyone could have hoped for.

Six hearts beating as one.

_A perfect Circle._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>There it is, the end of <strong>_**The Circle**_**. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with my story for the past few months, I don't think I'll ever be able to convey how much all of your support means to me.**_

_**Originally, I wasn't going to post this story, I was just writing it for fun; but something made me post it, and I'm very glad that I did. **_

_**Please leave a review telling me what you thought of the story, I'd love to hear all of your opinions! **_

_**Thank you, once again, for all of your support!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I will be writing a spin off of this story that will have a series of one shots. This story will act as "missing moments" from the story, which means various jumps in time. If you have any ideas as to what you think those moments should be, leave some ideas in a review! The story should be up sometime either later today, or tomorrow. The story will be called: <span>A Perfect Circle<span>.  
><strong>_


End file.
